Saying the Words
by NickyM96
Summary: [JMPR] Jarod tries to say good bye, but ends up coming back to rescue Miss Parker and finds her in a surprising predicament.
1. Part I

Title - Saying the Words  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG  
Category - JMPR  
Summary - Jarod tries to say good bye, but ends up coming back to rescue Miss   
Parker and finds her in a surprising predicament.  
Disclaimer - The characters aren't mine. I'm just using them for my own   
entertainment purposes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tuesday night  
  
Miss Parker rolls over in her bed, trying hard to ignore the ringing telephone right   
next to her head. She growls out loud when she realizes that it won't quit unless   
she picks it up. Unable to take the noise any longer, she reaches for the phone and   
snatches it from its hook.  
  
"What!" she yells, instantly regretting the action that only makes the pounding in   
her head worse. The last supposed lead on Jarod took her out to Arizona where the   
constant dry air wreaked havoc on her sinuses. The plane ride home only   
aggravated the pressure between her eyes even more. She was hoping getting to   
bed early would help, but apparently her late night caller had other ideas.  
  
"This is not a difficult concept. I answer, you then tell me what you want," she   
yells again when the caller remains mysteriously silent.  
  
"Listen, I'm hanging up now. Jarod, if this is you, you better hope me and my gun   
don't come across you any time in the near future." She slams the phone down,   
sighing heavily in frustration. She knows it was Jarod and is annoyed at the little   
game he obviously feels like playing tonight. Calling and not saying anything was   
just a waste of time. And she hates having her time wasted.   
  
Sighing once more, she shuts her eyes and tries to fall back asleep. A tossing and   
turning filled hour later lets her know that sleep isn't about to happen for her.   
She throws on a robe and stomps downstairs to make a cup of tea. Sitting on the   
couch with her tea, she's suddenly struck with the disturbing feeling that things   
are about to change for her. As she ponders that thought, the tea begins to do   
it's job relaxing her and finally she's able to drift off to sleep right there on the   
couch. One small part of her consciousness stays awake, however, toiling with the   
notion that something big is about to happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod stares at the phone in his hand before the dial tone startles him back to   
reality. It was a bad idea, he realized once he heard her angry voice over the line.   
What he has to say to her is not the kind of thing you'd say over the phone. That   
was the coward's way. And although he feels like a coward for what he's about to   
do, he still feels she deserves more than some impersonal phone call.  
  
He hangs the phone up and then picks up his bag from off the bed. Looking around   
one last time, he starts to feel a little nostalgic. Life on the run had it's down sides,   
but it was a life he was starting to get used to. It's hard to believe this will  
probably be the last of his 'lairs'. Reaching into the bag, he pulls out one last red   
notebook. It contains no real clues or leads this time. It's just a prop he knows   
they expect to find there. And she probably won't even see it. It won't be   
necessary for her to see it after tonight. He drops the book on the desk on his way   
out the door and exhales the deep breath he was holding, bracing himself for the   
one last stop he has to make.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She can feel his eyes on her even before she can see him. This was unexpected,   
him showing up like this. But at the same time, she somehow knew he was   
coming. She finally opens her eyes and stares into his dark haunted ones, his   
defeated expression changing her attitude from angry to concerned.  
  
"Jarod?" she whispers, pulling herself to an upright position. "Is everything alright?   
Why are you here this time of night?"  
  
"We need to talk," he says, averting his eyes from her. Facing her seemed like the   
best idea at the time, but now he wishes he had followed through with the phone   
call instead.  
  
"And you couldn't tell me this earlier when you called?" she asks him, casting a   
slightly accusatory glare in his direction. "You woke me up, you know. And I   
couldn't get back to sleep."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbles. "But this is important."  
  
"Well, you have my undivided attention, Jarod. What's this about?"  
  
"It's over, Miss Parker. This game of ours. I can't do it anymore." He's staring out   
the window, unable to face her.  
  
"I don't understand," she says, genuinely confused. "Are you turning yourself in?   
You want me to take you back to the Centre?"  
  
He chuckles a bit at her question and then finally turns to face her. But she can   
see that he's far from amused. The look in his eyes is one she has never seen   
before. Add that to the feeling she had earlier that evening and she's suddenly   
terrified at what he's trying to say.  
  
"Go back? Is that what you really want from me, Miss Parker?" he asks angrily.   
But he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn't come here for a fight.   
"If I thought that's what you really wanted, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You don't want   
me to go back there. What you want is your freedom. And you think that taking   
me in is the way to accomplish that, but it won't. You're going to have to find a   
way to free yourself. And you should do it before it's too late."  
  
"Too late? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I don't know," he sighs, turning his back to her again. "But I'm tired of playing   
these games. I need to be completely free. Free from my past. Free from all those   
answers I was trying to find. Free from . . . everything."  
  
"Even me?" she asks. She moves to stand between him and the window he   
suddenly seems so fascinated with. "You need to be free from me?"  
  
"Especially you, Miss Parker."   
  
He looks up at her and she's surprised to see tears in his eyes. His tears trigger a   
few of her own, which she quickly wipes away.  
  
"I run, you chase. Isn't that what you always say? And that was fine for awhile,   
but . . . . " He takes a deep breath and decides that it's time to face the music.   
This is what he came here for. He may as well get it over with. He reaches for her   
face, gently lifting it so that she can see his eyes and know what he's saying is true.   
"That was fine for awhile, but I can't do it anymore. Every day, it gets harder and   
harder to run from you. And I'm afraid that one day, I'm just going to stop and let   
you catch me."  
  
"Oh," she says, letting out a shaky sigh. Unsure of what to say, she tries to crack a   
joke. "And that would be a bad thing?"  
  
"It depends on what you planned on doing with me once you got me," he teases.   
They laugh for a second before the reality of his words sink in. They both know there's only one   
thing she would do. The one thing she's trained to do.  
  
"I'd bring you in," she sadly admits.  
  
"And that would make things worse for both of us," he insists. "I can't risk going   
back there, Miss Parker. Not for some off chance I may find answers about my   
family. Not for this compulsion I have for trying to right all the wrongs in the   
world. Not even for you." But they both know that's not entirely true. He'd do   
anything for her. All she has to do is ask. But he knows she won't say the   
words.   
  
He smiles once more at her and reaches out to touch her face again. He ends up   
tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and trailing his fingers down her cheek.   
Surprisingly, she allows this, too stunned to stop him. She can see in his eyes the   
inner battle being fought between his head and his heart. It mirrors the war being   
raged in herself. She closes her eyes to keep him from seeing her turmoil. A silent   
understanding passes between them, broken a few moments later by words she   
never thought she'd ever hear from him.  
  
"Good bye, Miss Parker."  
  
When she opens her eyes, he's gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Centre  
Wednesday Morning  
  
Broots knocks nervously on Miss Parker's office door. He found something   
incredibly unbelievable in the Centre archives. Something she has to see right   
away.  
  
"Miss Parker?" he calls out, peeking his head inside the door. He looks around and   
sees that the office is empty. Which is strange considering how it's almost noon.   
Miss Parker should have been in by now. But it doesn't even look like she's been   
there yet. He turns around and closes the door behind him, heading towards   
Sydney's office. Maybe he knows where she is.  
  
"Broots," Sydney calls from down the hall. "I was just coming to see Miss Parker.   
Is she busy?"  
  
"I was just coming to see you, actually," Broots tells the man. "You won't have   
much luck talking to Miss Parker because she's not even in there."  
  
"Is she in a meeting with her father or something?"  
  
"I don't think so. It doesn't look like she's been in yet today. You don't think   
anything's wrong, do you?" Broots' voice takes on a concerned edge. He   
considers Miss Parker a friend, no matter how she has treated him. He knows that   
deep down she cares. She just has a funny way of showing it.  
  
"Let's not jump to any conclusions. Call her cell phone and I'll call her home. If we   
don't get an answer, we'll go by and check on her," Sydney suggests. "She's got to   
be some where. I doubt she's disappeared."  
  
"I hope not. Although, anything can happen here at the Centre. I never   
underestimate them." Broots looks down at the folder of information he has for   
Miss Parker. It holds the perfect example of what happens when the Centre is   
underestimated. It's a mistake he doesn't intend on making as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney knocks on the door to Miss Parker's house one more time. He listens for   
signs of life inside, but doesn't hear anything.  
  
"Her car's still in the garage," Broots informs him. "I think she's in there."  
  
"Maybe we should go in," Sydney suggests, his worry now becoming evident.  
  
"Do you have a key?" Broots asks as he jiggles the knob. Surprisingly, the door   
opens. The men look at each other, not even trying to hide their fear. "The door's   
unlocked. Now I know something's wrong."  
  
"Miss Parker!" Sydney yells as they charge into the house. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Over here, Syd," Broots alerts him. He's standing by the fireplace next to an   
unresponsive Miss Parker. She's sitting on the floor, staring vacantly at a fire   
that had long ago been extinguished.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Broots gently taps her on the shoulder, but gets no response.   
"What's wrong with her, Sydney? Why won't she answer me?"  
  
"I don't know," the older man sighs. "Help me get her on the couch."  
  
The two men gently carry her to the sofa and lay her down. Sydney pulls the chair   
next to her and starts murmuring soft assurances to the young woman he's grown   
to love like a daughter. Soon, she squeezes his hand and a sob escapes her lips.   
But she still doesn't acknowledge their presence. It's almost as if she's trapped in   
a bad dream. Her eyes close and one lone tear escapes from beneath her eyelid.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Sydney whispers.  
  
"Don't go, Jarod," she cries in her sleeplike state. "Don't leave me. Not like this. I don't   
want to be alone."  
  
"Shh. It's okay," Sydney reassures her. "You're not alone." He tucks a few errant   
locks of hair behind her ear and her eyes pop open in surprise, unaware of her   
previous distress.  
  
"Sydney?" She stares at him with some confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You were late for work. Broots and I came to check on you."  
  
"Late? What time is it?" She sits up quickly and checks her watch. "12:45? It's   
already past noon? How did I sleep this late?" She gets up and makes a move to go   
upstairs when she notices the strange looks that pass between Sydney and Broots.   
"What is it? You two are looking at me like I grew a third eye or something."  
  
"Miss Parker, you weren't exactly asleep when we came in," Broots nervously   
stutters. "You were in some kind of . . . trance . . . or something."  
  
"We got you to the couch and you eventually appeared to go to sleep. But that   
lasted for only a few moments. You started to cry out in your sleep, something   
about Jarod leaving," Sydney gently explains.  
  
It all suddenly rushes back to her. The strange phone call and Jarod's subsequent   
visit. He came to say good-bye. He told her he was leaving - for good. She starts   
to go numb again, like she was before.   
  
"He's gone," she tells them. "Jarod's gone and he's not coming back. He said   
good-bye. He's never said that to me before." She looks down and starts messing   
with the tie on her robe. Out of all the late night phone calls, he was always the   
one to hang up first, but never once did he say good-bye. All those years ago when   
she was sent off to boarding school, they never said good-bye. But last night, he   
finally said it. And she believes he meant it.  
  
"Then I guess what I found really won't matter," Broots says. He hands her the file   
he's been trying to share with her since early that morning. "I came across this   
information earlier. I thought you might want to see it."  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asks curiously when her eyes skimming the file suddenly start   
to tear up.  
  
"A back up plan," Miss Parker explains to him, her hands starting to shake at what   
she's reading. "They have various genetic samples from Jarod on file. And they're   
ready to use them. This is an outline of the different phases they plan on going   
through, ranging from basic insemination to advanced cloning."  
  
"They want to make their own pretender," Sydney realizes. "We can't let that   
happen."  
  
"I won't let that happen," she says resolutely. "The Centre has played God for too   
long. This is going way too far."  
  
She closes the file and tosses it on the couch. Instantly Broots and Sydney notice   
the change in her. No longer is she numb from the shock of Jarod leaving. She's   
back to her old self. She doesn't have time to grieve. With the icy gleam back in her   
eyes, she turns to go upstairs and dress herself in her war clothes. There's work   
to be done.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Broots, Sydney, and Miss Parker peek around the corner leading to the vault.   
Jarod's genetic material isn't stored with all the other medical records. It's in   
a separate storage space with a special freezer vault. Getting into the vault isn't   
Miss Parker's goal. She just needs to shut off the freezer to ruin any samples they   
are storing.  
  
"All right. This guard is just about done with his rounds. After he leaves, we'll have   
about a 20 minute window to safely get in and get out. The video is looped, so   
anyone monitoring the room won't get suspicious." Broots says as he furiously   
types commands into the laptop he's carrying.  
  
"You two wait here just in case. I'm going in alone," Miss Parker tells them. The   
men gratefully agree with her plan. They don't like the idea of her going on alone,   
but somehow it seems safer for them all that way.  
  
"Okay. You should go now," Broots says after taking one last peek down the now   
empty hall. The guard is gone and the security cameras have been successfully   
taken care of. "Remember. 20 minutes," he whispers after her.  
  
She waves her hand to let him know she understands and keeps on down the   
hallway. Turning the knob, she's almost surprised when the door opens easily. But   
it makes sense once she thinks about it. Not many people are aware of what is   
stored in this room. So there isn't much reason for the door to be locked.  
  
She walks around the room and finds the first vault. On the outside is a detailed   
description of the materials inside. This one holds the basic DNA material probably   
used for cloning, she guesses. The second vault holds sperm samples for   
reproductive purposes. She finds the plug for both the refrigeration units and cuts   
them. With a sigh of relief, she turns to leave the room, surprised at how easy the   
task was. She doesn't notice a third doorway leading to a lab. And she doesn't notice   
the independent security system and camera catching her every move.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mr. Parker is a bit shocked to see his son pacing around his office when he returns   
from a late lunch. From the look on his face, it appears that he has   
underestimated Miss Parker once again. Mr. Parker almost has to laugh. He's   
warned Lyle about her. And although he has high hopes for his son, he knows that   
his daughter got the lion's share of the brains.  
  
"There's a problem, Dad," Lyle starts.   
  
"Let me guess. Your sister. What has she done now?" Mr. Parker says with a   
chuckle.  
  
"Oh believe me. It's not a laughing matter. She found out about the secret cryo   
lab. She ruined the backup samples. Luckily the main genetic material was being   
stored in the lab, which she didn't find, so those are safe. Also, I found this on her   
desk." Lyle gives his father the file Broots had shown Miss Parker. And as Lyle   
guessed, his father suddenly lost his sense of humor.  
  
"How much more does she know?" his father asks nervously.  
  
"Not more than what's in that file. But if she digs deeper, she may be able to find   
out the rest. It's impossible to keep something of this magnitude completely   
underwraps. She can't find out anymore. She's an integral part of this. We have   
to do something about her now, before it's too late," Lyle warns him.  
  
"You're right," Mr. Parker agrees. "I'll take care of your sister. You tell the doctors   
to get ready."  
  
With a wave of his hand, he dismisses his son and picks up his phone, calling his   
assistant.  
  
"Justine, I need you to get my daughter up here immediately. Tell her it's very   
important I speak with her now."  
  
Hanging up the phone, he breathes a sigh of relief. Things are moving sooner   
than he would like, but there's no turning back now. They need his daughter.   
And the less she knows the better. They have to get her now before she finds out   
any thing else about a project she's bound to hate. One that will shake the   
Centre to it's very core.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, he's just gone?" Broots asks again, unable to believe what Miss Parker is   
saying about Jarod. "What are we going to do now? Still search for him? Pretend   
to just search for him? Without any leads, I don't know how we'd ever find him."  
  
"I don't know," she sighs. "Right now, I don't think we should say anything about   
Jarod, especially considering what we just did."  
  
"I, for one, feel relieved," Sydney chimes in. "I feel that he's finally safe. I've   
always known he's had the means to disappear completely. But he's always been   
so connected to this place for some reason." He glances knowingly at Miss Parker.   
"Maybe now, he can lead a normal life. Get married. Have a few kids."  
  
"Well, whatever," Miss Parker says, rolling her eyes. Sydney and Broots share a   
secret smile, seeing how bothered she is with the idea of Jarod moving on without   
her. "He just better stay out of my way. Because if I run into him then . . ."  
  
"Then what, Miss Parker?" Sydney laughs. "You know as well as I do that you   
wouldn't do anything. Except maybe run away with him."  
  
"What? You think me? And him? Together?" She rolls her eyes again at the   
sounds of laughter coming from the two men. But she can't deny what he's saying.   
A flush rises to her cheeks when she remembers that it took everything in her last   
night to stop herself from begging Jarod to take her with him.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you blushing?" Broots teases. He doesn't know where this   
bravado is coming from. He would never consider teasing his boss on a normal day.  
  
"Will you two just shut up," she says through clenched teeth, her arms crossed   
angrily across her chest. Luckily, the ringing phone saves her from any further   
pestering. She picks it up, answering it with her classic "What!"  
  
Broots and Sydney notice her mood change very quickly. She listens to the person   
on the other end, nodding a few times before finally hanging up the phone. When   
she lifts a hand to run it through her hair, they see that it's shaking.  
  
"That was my father's assistant," she tells them, answering the unasked question.   
"He wants to see me right away. There's something important he wants to talk   
about."  
  
They watch as she walks across the room and walks out the door, both noticing the   
sudden ominous feel to the air. But neither realizing this would be the last time   
seeing their friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker walks nervously to her father's office, her knees shaking the entire way.   
It could just be a coincidence her father wanting to see her. But she fears it has   
something to do with her sabotage earlier that day.  
  
"Daddy, you wanted to see me?" she asks as she finally reaches his door.  
  
"Oh, yes. Come in, Angel."  
  
He was calling her Angel. That's a good sign. And he doesn't appear to be upset   
with her. Although she never really knows what was going on in his head.   
Nevertheless, she let her guard down, feeling confident that she's not there to be   
scolded. He smiles at her and motions for her to follow him out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asks once they reach the elevator.  
  
"Angel, the search for Jarod isn't going as well as we had expected. Don't get me   
wrong. This isn't about you. You and your team have come closer to Jarod many   
times than any one else here. But let's face it. If Jarod doesn't want to get caught,   
then we won't catch him. I realized that before you even got started."  
  
"Then what have I been doing all these years?" She's confused and a bit angry.  
  
"Training for your true purpose here," he says cryptically. The elevator doors open   
and they begin walking down another hallway. The hallway leading to the renewal   
wing as well as other medical labs.  
  
"Daddy, what are we doing here?" She stops in her tracks, afraid that she's just   
walked into a trap.  
  
"It's part of the new plan," he tells her honestly. His deception comes when he   
explains what that plan would be. "You're going to be going to Africa for about a   
month of further training to prepare you for your new job. You'll be leaving soon,   
so we need to get started on your vaccinations immediately. Wouldn't want you   
catching anything over there, now would we?"  
  
"I'm getting shots?" She breathes a sigh of relief. Although this isn't something   
she really wants to do, it seems harmless enough.  
  
"Mr. Parker. Miss Parker," an older doctor calls out to them.   
  
"Dr. Osbourne. My daughter will be going to Africa. She's going to need the   
vaccinations," Mr. Parker explains for his daughter's sake. But the doctor knows the   
real reason for her being there.  
  
"Of course, Sir. Right this way, Miss Parker." The doctor motions for her to follow   
him and she complies.  
  
"Angel, do you want me to come with you? I remember when you were little, the   
only way you'd let them give you shots was if you were sitting on my lap."  
  
Miss Parker smiles at one of the rare memories of her father actually being there for   
her. The few good times between them were a reminder that he wasn't all bad. He   
must have some love for her.  
  
"I'll be fine, Daddy. Besides, I think I'm too big to sit on your lap," she says with a   
laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll always be my Angel," he says seriously. A flash of guilt crosses   
his face before he turns away, puzzling Miss Parker. He walks away, calling out to   
the doctor from over his shoulder. "Take good care of her, Doctor. You don't know   
how important she is to me."  
  
The door closes behind and he looks one last time through the window at his   
daughter.   
  
"Forgive me," he whispers. "But there's no other way."  
  
Releasing one last sigh, he continues down the hall to wait as his plan is finally put   
into action.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker flinches as one last needle pricks her arm.  
  
"How many more, Doctor?" She had already had four shots. One more and she   
would wish her father had stayed.  
  
"This is the last one," the doctor tells her. "Now, I'm going to want you to stay here   
for a few minutes to make sure you don't have any adverse reactions to having this   
many vaccinations at one time."  
  
"Okay," she says with a yawn, suddenly very sleepy. She allows him to lead her to   
one of the cots and she eagerly lies down on it. "What kinds of vaccinations did I   
get anyway?"  
  
"Well, I'm holding off right now on the malaria, typhoid, and hepatitis vaccines.   
You can get those in about a week. You also might want to get one for meningitis   
at that time as well. I'm sure it's been awhile since you've had your regular   
boosters. So today I gave you the usual ones for tetanus, polio and MMR. That's   
the one for measles, mumps and rubella."  
  
"I already had . . . the . . . mumps . . . " she slurs. Suddenly, she's feeling very   
tired. And it's only a matter of seconds before she's completely asleep. In   
her last moment of consciousness, she realizes that something is very, very   
wrong. Something big is about to happen. And whatever it is, her father is   
right in the middle of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
6 weeks later  
  
Broots walks down the hall of the Centre feeling as invisible as the other people   
probably considered him. When Miss Parker was around, he at least was known as   
that computer guy working for her. But since her reassignment, as they call it, he   
wonders why he's even still there.   
  
"Mr. Broots," Sydney calls formally to him. Since the 'reassignment', the team   
hunting Jarod was dismantled. There was no need for Sydney and Broots to   
socialize. But Broots found himself missing the older man.  
  
"Sydney. How are you?" he asks fondly. "I haven't seen you since . . . "  
  
"I know," Sydney breaks in, cutting him off. He looks around before leaning in a bit   
closer to Broots. "Listen, why don't you come with me to my lab on sublevel 14.   
I'm doing a twin study and I think I need a little help with my computer."  
  
"What kind of study are you doing that will need the . . . . " Broots starts to ask   
him, confused since Sydney's never needed his help before. Sydney gives him a   
look and Broots suddenly understands that it's just a cover. "Oh, that study. Yeah,   
I'll come and see what I can do." He nervously looks around as well before   
following the older man to the lab.  
  
"We should have relative privacy in here," Sydney whispers once they reach their   
destination.   
  
"What's this all about, Syd?"  
  
"Miss Parker. I don't buy that story her father gave us about her training mission in   
Africa."  
  
"You don't think they sent her there . . . . for re-education. Do you?" Broots   
winces.  
  
"No. I think she's right here. And that they're using her for a purpose far more   
nefarious."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Raines came to me trying to find out what I know about what's   
going on. Whatever it is, he's out the loop as well. According to Raines, Mr. Parker   
and Lyle seem to be in charge of a big secret project. And I spoke with one of the   
psychologists at the annex in Africa. There is no training that they know of. And   
they haven't seen Miss Parker since she's been gone."  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Broots," Sydney sighs. "I wish I knew."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker rolls over in her bed and realizes that she's spending one more day in   
this place. She doesn't really know how long she's been there. They keep on   
telling her the story that the malaria vaccine was bad and she actually ended up   
contracting the disease. And that she's being quarantined until she can be treated.   
She's not sure what to believe. All she knows is that yet again, she's waking up   
feeling awful. And if they tell her she has malaria, then who is she to argue. She   
hasn't kept down a meal in about as close as she can figure to be a week. So even   
if she tried to escape, she wouldn't have the strength.  
  
"Ah, Miss Parker. You're awake. How are you doing today?" Dr. Osbourne asks her.   
He walks to her IV and changes the bag, giving her her daily dose of what he claims   
is her malaria medicine. She's not really sure what he says half the time.   
Everything is always so fuzzy.  
  
"I don't feel so good, Doctor. And I don't really understand what's going on. I was   
supposed to come here for vaccinations so I could go to Africa. And I'm still here.   
What's the problem?"   
  
The doctor starts to explain and she tries to focus on what he's saying. But as   
usual, things start to get hazy. It must be something in the IV, she realizes. After   
a few moments, she closes her eyes and revels in the relaxed stupor she seems to   
be in. The doctor quietly tips out the door.  
  
Hearing the door close, she opens her eyes again and reaches for the IV, pulling it   
out of her arm and letting it drip instead into a potted plant next to her bed. She   
needs some clarity to figure things out. And she isn't going to get it with   
whatever drugs they're pumping her full of.  
  
After about an hour, the drugs start to wear off. She's able to look around and   
clearly focus on her surroundings. She's in a room of some kind, much like a   
hospital room. She assumes she's still at the Centre, unless they transferred Dr.   
Osbourne along with her. Other than that, there are no other clues given to her.   
  
Throughout the day, a nurse comes in several times to change her IV bag and she   
has to pretend as if she were asleep. The first time, the nurse notices the IV pulled   
out of her arm and replaces it. But Miss Parker notices that the IV from the nurse   
doesn't give her the hazy feeling as the IV from the doctor. She files the   
information away for use later. It could be of some help when she's ready to   
escape from whatever mess her father has gotten her into.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Sydney runs into his house, throwing down his keys and briefcase, trying to catch   
the phone before it stops ringing. He's been searching two months for some clue to   
lead to Miss Parker's whereabouts with no success. This was probably the worst   
time for Jarod to decide to cut off contact. If anyone could find Miss Parker, it   
would be him. Sydney has tried to leave online messages for Jarod, hoping the   
man would get the news somehow, but it's been a month since the last message   
with no word from Jarod.  
  
"Hello," he breathes heavily into the phone when he finally reaches it.  
  
"Sydney? It's me."  
  
"Jarod! You got my messages!"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you, but I was trying to make a clean   
break. I had to cut off contact with you all. I wasn't planning on checking with any   
old contacts, but something told me to check that one site. I'm glad I did. Your   
message seemed urgent. What's going on, Sydney?"  
  
"It's Miss Parker. She's missing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three hours later, Sydney opens the door to a frantic looking Jarod.  
  
"For someone trying to get away, you didn't go very far, did you?" Sydney smiles   
and pulls the younger man into a hug.  
  
"What happened, Sydney? Where is she?"  
  
Sydney sighs, realizing the man wouldn't be interested in making any idle chit chat.   
So he jumps right into the story.  
  
"Two months ago, right after you told Parker you were leaving, Broots discovered   
yet another big secret the Centre was keeping. They had some of your genetic   
material stored and they had plans to use it. Miss Parker decided to stop them.   
She snuck into the storage room and destroyed the samples. That day, her father   
called her in to speak with her. We haven't seen her since. The official story is that   
she's in Africa in training. But I don't buy it."  
  
"You think she's still at the Centre?" Jarod asks.  
  
"At first I did. So I asked Angelo to sneak around to see what he coud find. He   
couldn't find her anywhere."  
  
"You think they moved her?"  
  
"I don't know. If they did, then she could be anywhere now," Sydney fears.  
  
"But she's out there somewhere," Jarod reassures him. "And I will find her."  
  
Determined to keep his word, Jarod spends the next few weeks hiding out at   
Sydney's place, spending every minute searching for Miss Parker. Broots comes   
over after work and helps with the computer work. And during the day, Jarod   
surveils Mr. Parker and Lyle, since they seem to be the ones behind her   
disappearance.  
  
Finally after about three weeks of sleepless nights, they figure out where she's   
being held.  
  
"Donoterase," Jarod announces, feeling fairly confident.  
  
"That's where they had your clone. Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Broots   
wonders.  
  
"Because she could have been anywhere. We had no idea they'd use that place   
again. It was only a lucky guess that I figured it out. Mr. Parker and Lyle took   
weekly trips in the direction of Donoterase. I couldn't follow them the entire way   
without being spotted, so I never really knew exactly where they were going. But   
finally today, I went to Donoterase first to see if that's where they ended up. And   
sure enough, I saw them there. She's got to be there too," he says excitedly.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Sydney wants to know.  
  
"You let me take it from here," Jarod tells them. "I don't want to put either of you   
in any danger. I'll go in tonight and get her. Just make sure the two of you have   
air tight alibis. Spend the night at the Centre right in front of a security camera if   
you must. You can't be linked to her escape in anyway."  
  
"You can't just waltz in there, Jarod," Broots warns him. "And they don't have the   
system of airvents like at the Centre. It's all just that one floor underground."  
  
"And I'll use that to my advantage," Jarod says. "I remember the layout from the   
last time we were there. So I have a general idea where they would be keeping   
her."  
  
"But how will you get in and out undetected?"  
  
"Just leave that to me." Jarod gives one of his infamous grins and Sydney is   
suddenly relieved. Jarod had this all under control. The man could do what he set   
his mind to. And right now, he's focused on rescuing Miss Parker.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker waits patiently for the nurse to leave. She figures today is as good a   
day as any to make her break. She can't see herself laying there another day   
pretending to be unconscious while they doped her up with God only knows what.   
She's never been 're-educated', but if this is what they did, she can understand why   
so many Centre employees fear it.  
  
The nurse jots some notes in Miss Parker's chart and finally leaves. After a few   
moments, Miss Parker can hear the daily ritual of the wing being shut down for the   
night. Nurses and other employees telling each other good night. Lights shutting   
off. Doors being locked. Pretty soon, the usual calm envelopes the halls and she   
decides to make her move.  
  
She's spent most of her nights planning this. They think she's unconscious so they   
haven't taken proper precautions to make sure she stays their prisoner. She   
discovered a few nights earlier that there is no lock on her door. But, there's a   
guard that patrols the hallway on a fairly regular, but inconsistent basis. There's no   
way to know when he'll be by. So she's been preparing herself physically to   
overtake him if necessary.   
  
Waiting by the door until the guard passes, she tries to decide which direction to   
take to lead her out. She watches him turn down the one hallway, making her   
decision that much easier. When she can no longer hear his footsteps, she sneaks   
out of her room and goes in the opposite direction as the guard, not sure where it   
will lead, but willing to take the chance.  
  
Taking a look at her surroundings, she notices that the hallways don't look like the   
Centre's. But they do look vaguely familiar. Like maybe she's been here before.   
She searches her mind for some sort of clue to help her remember where she is and   
possibly how to get out. She's interrupted, however, by the sound of approaching   
footsteps. She freezes, and finds herself just a hall's length distance away from the   
security guard. Apparently, the halls take a circular path around the building.  
  
"Hey!" he calls out when he notices her standing there. He starts running towards   
her, reaching for his walkie talkie to alert the other guards.  
  
She looks all around, trying to figure out which way to run. But before she can   
make a step, she finds her possible paths blocked by approaching guards.  
  
"No," she screams, sinking down to her knees in frustration. She braces herself for   
an attack from the guards, but one doesn't come. In an instant, the hall turns   
silent, and the guards who were previously running for her, are now crawling on the   
floor, struggling to move. A sweet smell invades her senses and she too finds her   
body unable to move. Her vision starts to cloud and she eventually gives up trying   
to fight the darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Donoterase was a much smaller facility than the Centre and therefore didn't have   
as extensive a security system. Jarod didn't foresee a big problem getting in,   
finding Miss Parker, and getting out. It was mostly going to be a waiting game. By   
six that evening, Jarod sat in his car outside the facility watching most of the staff   
go home. By nine, he was sure that only a few guards remained. It's time to   
make his move.  
  
He slings his backpack over his shoulder and makes his way through the darkness   
towards the building. From his surveillance, the security guards were focused   
mainly on the south side of the building, so Jarod decided to begin his search there.   
He sneaks around the building until he's up against the outside wall near the   
entrance he plans on using. Digging through the back pack, he gently pulls out a   
cannister and attaches it to the air conditioner unit. He flips the switch on the   
cannister and then reaches back into his bag, pulling out a gas mask. He places the   
mask over his face and hurries into the building.  
  
He can see the immediate effects of his little concoction. The gas from the   
cannister was making it's way through the halls, anesthesizing everything in it's   
path. He steps over unconscious guards, nurses, and lab workers as he begins the   
search of each room. After about 6 rooms, he realizes how futile this method is.   
With the number of rooms on this one hall alone, it would take him more time than   
he has to search.  
  
He leans against the wall in frustration, trying to quickly SIM a better method of   
searching when he hears the sound of pounding footsteps in the distance. He   
panics briefly, wondering why those people haven't succumbed to the gas when he   
hears a sound that frightens him more.  
  
"No!" a terrified voice screams. A voice that sounds a lot like Miss Parker. Guards   
or not, he runs toward the sound of the scream, determined to fight if necessary to   
get to her. But when he reaches the hall, he sees that fighting won't be necessary.   
A line of passed out guards surround Miss Parker, their arms outstretched as if they   
were reaching for her. It looks like he found her just in time. Releasing a relieved   
breath, he jumps over the bodies to reach her, easily picking her up and carrying   
her to safety.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker awakens feeling fuzzy and lightheaded. She looks around and groans at   
the seemingly familiar surroundings. Her escape attempt must have failed because   
here she is in yet another bed in another room that she doesn't remember   
coming to. She grabs the nearest thing to her to throw against the wall. Hot,   
angry tears fill her eyes as groans of frustration fill her throat.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you alright?" a stunned Jarod asks, standing in the doorway. He   
heard something crash against the wall and was concerned for her safety.  
  
Miss Parker stares at him in confusion for a moment before assuming he's a dream.   
She blinks her eyes in an effort to rid her brain of the hallucination, but when she   
opens them again, he's still there.  
  
"Jarod? Where am I? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You were being held at Donoterase," he tells her. "It took us weeks to find you. I   
went and got you last night."  
  
"Donoterase? Why?" She tries to sit up in the bed, but encounters a painful throb   
in her head accompanied by a flash of nausea.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now," he says, rushing to her bedside to lay her back   
down. "That gas I used to sedate the guards at the facility has a few side effects.   
Monster headache? Feeling a bit woozy?"  
  
"Yeah," she nods. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Just take it slowly. It'll subside," he assures her.  
  
She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath until the sickness abates. Then she   
tries rising again, this time without rushing the movements. Jarod holds onto one   
side of her to help her up to a sitting position.  
  
"Better?" he asks, once she's settled.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," she whispers. She looks around the room again, this time noticing   
that it lacked the clinical sterility of her last abode. "Where are we?"  
  
"Someplace far from the Centre and far from Donoterase. Someplace safe," he   
promises. He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and gently strokes his finger   
down her cheek, much like he did that night when he left. But unlike that night,   
she doesn't allow him the luxury this time.  
  
"Stop that," she snaps at him, swatting away his hand. She stiffens her back and   
glares at him with as much hatred as she can muster. "Thank you for helping me.   
But I'm sure there's a life out there that you need to get back to. Don't let me keep   
you from it."  
  
"I'm in no hurry."  
  
"Well, you were in a hurry that night you left me. You couldn't seem to get far   
enough away fast enough." She folds her arms across her chest and the glare   
intensifies. But beneath the anger, Jarod can see how much she's hurting.  
  
"Miss Parker," he sighs. "I thought you understood. It wasn't *you* I was leaving.   
It was that life we were forced to live. I couldn't live like that anymore. But if   
things were different . . . " He trails off, letting the thought hang in the air. He   
grabs her arms and gently unfolds them, holding on to both her hands. This time,   
she doesn't object to his touch.  
  
"Yeah, if things were different," she nods sadly before letting out a big yawn.  
  
"But let's not worry about what happened yesterday or what's going to happen   
tomorrow. You're wiped out and still under the effects of that gas and whatever   
else they were drugging you with. Why don't you get some more rest." He smiles   
at her and tucks her back into the bed. Her eyes are drifting shut before he even   
finishes straightening the covers.   
  
"If I close my eyes, are you going to be gone again when I open them?" she   
murmurs sleepily.  
  
"Shhh. Go to sleep, Miss Parker. I'll be right here when you wake up," he promises.   
He leans over to kiss her quickly on the forehead before heading towards the door.   
He takes one last look at her and sighs in resignation. Right now, he would be able   
to keep his promise. But not for much longer. They couldn't be safe together. And   
he knows that the longer he stays, the more difficult it will be to leave. If not   
impossible.  
  
Jarod gently eases the door closed to keep from waking Miss Parker. He has no   
idea what she had been through, but whatever it was left her weak and exhausted.   
He keeps on telling himself he's only staying until she gets stronger. He knows he   
can't stay, yet his mind keeps on searching for an excuse not to leave.   
Remembering a call he needs to make, he goes into the other room and picks up   
his cell phone, dialing a familiar number.  
  
"This is Sydney," a voice answers.  
  
"It's me, Sydney. I found her. She's safe," Jarod informs the man.  
  
"Oh, thank God. Where are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. And I can't talk long. But, I'll take care of her," Jarod assures   
him.  
  
"But for how long? How long will it be before you leave her again? Jarod, you just   
about destroyed her before," Sydney says bitterly. He cared for Jarod deeply, but   
he needed to know how much he hurt his surrogate daughter. "She may never   
admit this, but I saw with my own eyes what happened to her. She was . . .   
broken, for lack of a better word. That's why it took me so long to contact you after   
her disappearance. I thought she might have run off and done something foolish."  
  
"I didn't realize," Jarod gasps, slumping unceremoniously onto the nearest chair. "I   
thought that leaving was the right thing to do."  
  
"And for you, it probably was the right thing to do," Sydney admits, his anger   
starting to decrease. "This is just a bad situation. For both of you. But she's   
probably pretty fragile right now. If you're just going to leave her again, you need   
to let me know where she is so that I can be there for her."  
  
"I won't leave," Jarod decides, feeling strangely at peace with his decision despite   
the danger involved. He just couldn't bear the thought of her believing he would   
desert her. "I'll be here for as long as she needs."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Jarod quietly putters around the kitchen, putting the finishing   
touches on a special breakfast he made just for Miss Parker. He takes one last look   
at the tray before finally taking it to her room.  
  
"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead. I have a surprise for you." He watches her eyes   
slowly blink open and fill with the same momentary confusion as the first time she   
woke up here. But, realization dawns on her and she remembers where she is.  
  
"Jarod," she says with a yawn. "Is it morning already?" She sits up without any   
trouble this time and smiles at the tray of food in his hand. "And is that for me?"  
  
"Well, I put a lot of work in it. I thought maybe we could share," he winks.   
  
"Share? I don't share," she giggles.   
  
"You seem to be feeling better," he says, sounding relieved. He sets the tray in her   
lap and sits himself in the chair next to the bed. "The wooziness wore off?"  
  
"I feel good. Just tired still. Mmmm," she moans suddenly around a bite of her   
french toast. "This is so good. Where did you learn to make this? Wait. Let me   
guess. You did a pretend when you were a chef?"  
  
"Not quite. I was a short order cook in a road side diner," he laughs. "I guess that   
pretend really paid off in this case."  
  
"Well, let's hope some of your other pretends have been as useful. I intend on   
putting some of your other pretending skills to test after I have a nice, long shower.   
You ever been a masseur?"  
  
"Maybe," he teases. "What will I be getting out of this, though? It seems like you'll   
be the one getting the benefits."  
  
"You get the privilege of rubbing warm oil all over my towel clad body while earning   
moans of appreciation if you do it right," she practically purrs. Her tone takes them   
both by surprise. She doesn't know why she decided to flirt, but she's enjoying   
the effects it's having on him. His cheeks instantly stain and he seems at a   
loss for words.  
  
"Um . . . you, uh, seem to be done with that," he stutters and nods towards the   
breakfast tray. "I'll take it now. The bathroom's through that door and your bag is   
in the closet." Without looking at her, he grabs the tray and practically runs out of   
the room.  
  
She giggles at his hasty retreat before getting up to get her shower. Sometimes   
it's fun being bad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mr. Parker stares across his desk at the man sitting on the other side. He was   
trying hard to avoid Mr. Parker's eyes, but that only seemed to anger the Chairman   
even more. Finally, Lyle comes flying through the door, breathless from practically   
running the whole way.  
  
"What is it, Dad?"   
  
"Dr. Osbourne has some bad news for us," Mr. Parker says through clenched teeth.   
"It seems he let your sister escape."  
  
"What?" Lyle shrieks. "How? I thought she was kept sedated. How could she just   
get up and walk away?"  
  
"She was sedated," the doctor insists. "But it was a mild sedative. Too much   
wouldn't have been good. She needed to remain healthy."  
  
"And she didn't exactly walk away, Lyle," Mr. Parker adds. "She had some help."   
He touches a button on the DSA player sitting on his desk and a black and white   
image appears. The men sit and watch as one by one, everyone at Donoterase fall   
into a mysterious slumber, allowing a mask covered man to swoop in and carry Miss   
Parker away.  
  
"Jarod," Lyle growls.  
  
"That's what we're assuming. We could never see his face, but who else could pull   
something like that off?"  
  
"What do we do now?" Dr. Osbourne asks. "Without her, the project is . . ."  
  
"I know, I know," Mr. Parker interrupts. "My daughter *is* the project. Without   
her . . . " He sighs in frustration. This is not something they planned on.   
Things could be ruined if they didn't get Miss Parker back immediately.  
  
"We have to find her. We have to find her now," Lyle says gravely. "Or we can kiss   
our futures at the Centre good bye."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker walks out into the living room, pulling her robe closed. She stops just   
inside the doorway while she watches Jarod fluff and refluff a couple of pillows,   
trying to place them in just the right spot, obviously trying to make things perfect   
for her. She tries to hide her amusement at the sight, but finally lets out a little   
giggle the fourth time he rearranges them.  
  
"Something funny?" he asks, finally throwing the pillows down in a seemingly   
careless fashion.  
  
"You," she smiles. "You're being so sweet. And accommodating. I just wanted to   
let you know that I appreciate you taking care of me like this." She sits on one end   
of the couch, leaving plenty of room on the other side for him. She grabs a pillow   
and sets it in her lap, playing with the fringes along the edges.  
  
"You didn't want to get dressed?" he asks, and she notices his voice is a little   
shaky. His cheeks seem flushed again and she wonders what has him all   
flustered. Looking down, she notices her robe has fallen open a bit and Jarod was   
taking in an eyeful of her cleavage.   
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to put myself on display like that," she grins mischievously.   
"But those clothes were uncomfortable. I didn't feel like putting them on."  
  
"Don't apologize," he grins back at her. "It's just that you can be a bit . . .   
distracting . . . when fully dressed. Right now, you're downright . . ."  
  
"Seductive?" she finishes for him. She lets out a deep, throaty laugh when she   
sees him lick his dry lips, visibly having difficulty with his senses. She can't seem   
to help herself. She's finally away from the Centre and it's like she's a totally   
different person. She can afford to be playful with Jarod. It's actually kind of   
liberating.  
  
"You are a naughty girl, Miss Parker," he chuckles. "And I'd love to play some   
more. But we've got things to discuss." His countenance turns serious and Miss   
Parker assumes that she knows what he wants to talk about.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asks sadly. "Just like before."  
  
"No," he says quickly, realizing she was getting the wrong idea. "That's not it at all.   
I think we'll be okay together right now so long as we're careful. I'm not leaving   
you. I promised you I was going to stay."  
  
"Oh," she sighs, a bit surprised at how relieved she is, but more so at how needy   
she has become. For some reason, the thought of being without him, even for a   
second, is unbearable. "Then what did you want to talk about? That last time   
someone said that to me, I ended up at Donoterase for I don't know how long."  
  
"Almost three months," he tells her.   
  
"Three months! How? Why?"   
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. There's a two month gap   
between the time you went missing and the time Sydney contacted me. We need   
to figure out what happened during that time so that I can figure out how to keep   
us safe," he explains. "Just tell me what you remember. Start at that night I left."  
  
"Well, Sydney and Broots came over the next afternoon. Broots had some files to   
show me," she starts.  
  
"About the genetic experiments they were going to run using my samples. Sydney   
told me how you destroyed all the material. What happened next?"  
  
"My father wanted to speak with me. He said he was sending me to Africa for   
training. I went with him right then to start my vaccinations. And . . . . "  
  
"And what?" he asks her anxiously.  
  
"And that's it. That's all I remember," she frowns, biting her bottom lip between   
her teeth. "All I remember is waking up from time to time and them giving me   
more medicine. They said something about accidentally giving me malaria instead   
of the vaccine and having to quarantine me. But they had me so doped up, I barely   
knew night from day. And I had no idea they kept me for three months."  
  
"So we need to figure out why your father would lie to you about going to Africa.   
And we need to figure out why he was drugging you and keeping you at   
Donoterase. But most importantly, we need to do all that while staying one step   
ahead of them. Because we're both finally free of that place. And that's the way   
it's going to stay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyle flips through the folder on his desk. It was a day by day outline from the   
doctors at Donoterase of the progression of the plan so far. The hard part was   
over. If they had just been able to keep her for a little while longer, things would   
have been almost done. He shuts the folder angrily, feeling how close he was to   
victory only to have Jarod ruin it again.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it," his father says from the open door. The older man   
shuts it carefully and walks over to his son's desk. "It's too late for anger. Anger   
will only cloud your judgement. Now is the time for clarity."  
  
"We were so close, Dad," Lyle practically whines. "But then Jarod had to go and   
mess everything up. He's been out of the picture for months. Why did he pick now   
to show back up out of the blue?"  
  
"Jarod and your sister have always been . . . close. He'll do just about anything to   
keep her safe. Maybe you should think about that. And then try to find them."  
  
"You think they're still together?" Lyle asks.  
  
"It's possible," Mr. Parker shrugs. "In any case, we need to find her. He is of no   
consequence anymore. But your sister must be found and brought back here.   
Alive and in perfect health."  
  
"And Jarod?"  
  
"Like I said, he isn't important anymore. If he gets in the way, kill him. Just make   
sure we get your sister back."  
  
Lyle can't hold back the satisfied grin that stretches across his face. He'd just been   
given one of the best gifts in the world. He could have been so successful at the   
Centre by now had it not been for Jarod's interference. And Miss Parker could have   
been the perfect ally had it not been for Jarod's influence. And now he was   
responsible for the setback with this latest project. Lyle has been dreaming of   
making him pay. And now, his father has given him free reign to do so. It would   
almost be worth sacrificing Miss Parker and the entire future on the Centre for   
revenge.   
  
"Mr. Lyle," a breathless sweeper gasps as he rushes into the office. "Oh, I'm sorry.   
Mr. Parker, I didn't realize you were here."  
  
"That's alright, Kevin," Lyle says. "What do you have for me?"  
  
"That's Clarence, Sir. And I did what you asked about monitoring the shrink."  
  
"Sydney?" Mr. Parker is curious.  
  
"Yes Sir. Mr. Lyle asked me to keep a close eye on him in case your daughter was   
in contact with him. Miss Parker didn't call him, but Jarod did."  
  
"Jarod? Did he tell Sydney where he was? Is my sister with him?" Lyle asks   
excitedly.   
  
"She's with him," Clarence confirms. "But he didn't say where they were. We   
were, however, able to run a trace and although we couldn't pinpoint an exact   
location, we have a general area where they are. The call came from about 400   
miles southwest of here."  
  
"Excellent," Mr. Parker says triumphantly. "We could have her back by the end of   
the day."  
  
"Get a team together, Cameron," Lyle orders the man.  
  
"That's Clarence, Sir," the sweeper corrects again.  
  
"Whatever. Just get together a team. We leave in an hour."  
  
The sweeper nods and rushes back out as quickly as he came in. This was his first   
big assignment. He had to prove himself to Mr. Lyle. He had heard stories about   
the ever elusive Jarod. Finding him would be the opportunity to make his name   
known at the Centre. He didn't even want to think about the consequences should   
he fail.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker walks through the dark house, carefully stepping past the furniture   
obstacles she knows will block her path. The house had become a home to her,   
totally familiar and comforting. It was filled with the things, and the people, that   
she loved.  
  
"I'm coming," she calls out soothingly to her favorite addition to the household,   
quickening her pace to reach the room in half the time. "I told you I'd be here. I'll   
always keep you safe, my precious."  
  
She reaches down and lifts a screaming, red-faced infant to her chest. His cries   
stop instantly and turn to sounds of eager lips smacking.  
  
"Is my little one hungry?" she laughs, recognizing the signs of the voracious   
appetite inherited from his father. She unbuttons her shirt and brings the baby to   
her breast, watching as he latches on. He greedily sucks at her, taking in all the   
nourishment he needs.  
  
Eventually, his feeding slacks off and his eyes begin to drift shut. She closes her   
eyes, as well, in peaceful bliss. A noise startles her and her eyes fly back open.   
When she looks down, she sees that her arms are now empty. The sounds of a car   
starting can be heard and she runs to the window, fear already filling her heart.  
  
"Stop!" she yells at the car speeding away. "Don't take him away!"  
  
She runs out the house after the car, but it's soon just a speck on the horizon.  
  
"No," she cries repeatedly. Over and over like a sad lullaby. "No. No. No . . ."  
  
"Miss Parker," a voice calls to her. She feels strong hands on her shoulders,   
shaking her gently. "Wake up, Miss Parker."  
  
She sits up abruptly and finds her self face to face with a concerned looking Jarod.   
  
"Where is he?" she asks in a panic. "They took him. Where did they go?"  
  
"Where did they take who?"  
  
"The ba . ." she stops midsentence, finally looking around and absorbing her   
surroundings. She was in a house, but not like the one from before. It was all just   
a dream, she realizes. "Nothing. It was just a dream."  
  
She sits up, making room on the couch for him to sit next to her. He puts his arm   
around her, pulling her to his chest. They sit for awhile until she stops shaking.  
  
"Must have been a bad dream," he whispers, kissing her on the forehead. "You   
want to talk about it?"  
  
"The Centre. They found us." His hand is stroking up and down her back,   
soothing her and comforting us until she's peaceful and relaxed again. Just how   
she was in her dream before it all was taken away. With a suddenness he doesn't   
understand, she pulls out of his embrace and jumps up.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Her eyes are wide with terror and Jarod can see that   
she's shaking again.  
  
"Just slow down, Miss Parker. Is this about your dream?"  
  
"Please, Jarod. Let's get out of here now," she begs. Not waiting on his response,   
she runs to her room and grabs her bag, frantically throwing her belongings inside.   
She goes to his room next, doing the same thing with his stuff. Luckily, he's used   
to travelling light.  
  
"Miss Parker, stop," he insists, grabbing her by the arms and holding her still in   
front of him. She drops the bags and turns her frightened glare on him. "Take a   
minute and explain to me what's going on."  
  
"We have to leave. Now," she declares emphatically. "I can't explain it. But   
they're coming. I can feel it. And we have to get out of here before they find us."  
  
"Okay then," he says, pulling her into a hug. "I trust what you're feeling. Let's go."   
He pulls away and smiles encouragingly at her before bending over to pick up the   
bags.  
  
She looks around one last time, making sure they aren't forgetting anything. She   
meets Jarod at the car and finds herself looking around again to be sure they   
aren't being followed. Feeling relatively safe, she releases a sigh of relief as the   
car begins its journey down the highway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sydney moves quickly down the halls of the Centre, silently cursing his old body for   
not allowing him to go any faster. He got a call several minutes ago about an   
emergency. He's needed immediately to help with a situation. He doesn't know   
what the situation is, but he feares it has something to do with Jarod.  
  
He rounds the corner, making his way to the labs when he hears a terrible sound   
coming from inside. Old bones or not, his pace turns into a sprint down the   
hallway. He bursts inside, halfway expecting to see Jarod strapped inside. Instead,   
instant relief hits him when he sees that it's Angelo.  
  
"Calm down," Broots says nervously, not sure how to handle the agitated man.   
"Sydney should be here any minute."  
  
"I'm here Angelo," Sydney calls from the door after he's had a moment to catch his   
breath. "What's the problem, Broots?"  
  
"I don't know. He was running through the halls making all kinds of noise. The   
sweepers managed to corner him in this lab and were about to sedate him. Luckily,   
I came by and suggested they call you instead," Broots explains. Sydney just nods,   
taking in the information, before moving closer to Angelo.  
  
"Angelo," he gently addresses the man. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mr. Lyle trouble," Angelo says. "Trouble for Jarod. Trouble for Miss Parker."  
  
"What do you mean, Angelo?" Broots asks. "We know that Lyle has it out for Jarod.   
But what about Miss Parker?"  
  
"Be careful, Sydney. They're listening," is all Angelo says. He wraps both his arms   
around Sydney and hugs him tightly. Without anyone seeing, he slips a DSA into   
Sydney's hand before quietly walking back down the hall to his room.  
  
"That was weird," Broots remarks. "I wonder what got into him."  
  
"I'm not sure," Sydney says, rolling little silver disc around in his hand. "But I have   
a feeling this is the way to find out." He turns his back to the surveillance camera   
in the corner of the room to hand the disc to Broots. Without saying a word, Broots   
knows what needs to be done.  
  
"I'll check this out," he says quietly to Sydney. "I'll get back to you when I know   
what's on it."  
  
The men glare surreptitiously at each other and then head down the hall going their   
separate ways. Soon they would find out what Angelo was trying to tell them.   
Until then, Sydney could do no more than wait and pray that whatever danger   
Angelo was sensing, would steer clear of his two surrogate children.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun glares unmercifully through the windows, thwarting Miss Parker's efforts to   
open her sleep filled eyes. She finally pries them open, squinting to block out the   
invading light, and takes a look out the window to try to determine their location.   
They've been on the road for what seems like an eternity and she was getting sick   
of it. Actually, she was just getting plain sick. She lets out a groan of discomfort   
as the car flies down a particularly bumpy road, upsetting her already queasy   
stomach.  
  
"You're up," he smiles cheerfully when he notices she's awake.  
  
"Is it morning?" she asks, her voice raspy from sleep. She uses her hand as a   
shield against the sun.  
  
"Evening, actually. We decided to head west after leaving Memphis, remember?"  
  
"That was last night. Jarod, I've been asleep for a whole day?" she sits up quickly   
in her seat, instantly regretting the action when her stomach rebels. "How   
much did you let me drink? I've been passed out for a whole day and my stomach   
is killing me."  
  
"You didn't drink a lot. Just a sip of your beer." He takes his eyes off the road for a   
second to glance at her and winces sympathetically when he sees the green tint to   
her skin and the thin sheen of sweat on her face. "You really are sick, aren't you?   
Must have been the ribs . . ."  
  
"Ribs?"  
  
"Yeah. By my estimation, you ended up eating close to two slabs of Memphis'   
finest," he laughs. "Plus you ate my cole slaw and fries."  
  
"Eww, I hate cole slaw," she says, skinning up her nose at the mention of the food.  
  
"Not last night," he grins. "You couldn't get enough of it."  
  
"Well, it's no wonder I'm feeling ill," she groans. "You think we can stop for the   
night? I know you must be tired and I may have slept, but I don't think I'm in any   
condition to drive."  
  
"Okay," he agrees easily, realizing he's getting too tired to be driving. And also   
realizing she needs a break from moving around so much. "I'll pull over at the   
next hotel we get to." He grabs her hand and kisses it, not knowing what else to do   
to comfort her. This seems to help, though, and she gives him a grateful smile   
before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. Still holding onto her hand, he   
turns his concentration back to the road and looks for a place to stay for the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney wanders around in the dark, glancing down at his watch for the fourth time   
since he got there. A rustling in the bushes scare him and he quickly turns around   
to find himself face to face with Broots.  
  
"Why all the secrecy, Broots? I think I'm a bit too old for the cloak and dagger   
routine," Sydney laughs.   
  
"Once you hear what I have to tell you, then you'll understand," Broots whispers,   
looking around nervously. "Let's walk, Syd."  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
"Just keep walking. You're being followed." Broots nods over his shoulder at a dark   
car parked across the street. "His name is Clarence. He's a new sweeper working   
for Lyle. The DSA Angelo gave you was a conversation between Lyle, Mr. Parker,   
and this guy Clarence. Apparently, he's been keeping close tabs on you, and your   
phone calls, to see if Miss Parker contacts you. They're pretty desperate to get her   
back."  
  
"But why?" Sydney is curious.   
  
"That wasn't on the DSA. She's apparently part of some project of theirs. They   
want her back as soon as possible. They don't even care about Jarod anymore.   
They'll take him back dead or alive now."  
  
"No," Sydney gasps. "It can't be. Jarod's their biggest success. They've spent   
years trying to recapture him. Why all of a sudden is he expendable?"   
  
"I don't know, Syd. But I'm guessing it has something to do with whatever this   
project is."  
  
"You're probably right," Sydney agrees. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We can't do anything, unfortunately. Just hope that Jarod calls again so we can   
warn him. I've made sure to put a scrambler on your phone so it can't be traced   
anymore."  
  
"What if we're too late?"  
  
"We'll soon find out," Broots says, shaking his head. "Lyle got information that   
Jarod and Miss Parker were about 400 miles from here. He should be closing in on   
them soon. Probably as we speak."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyle sits at the desk in the hotel conference room, a make shift headquarters for his   
team of sweepers. A map of southern Virginia was spread out in front of him as he   
studiously examined it. The sudden ringing of the phone breaks him out of his   
concentration.  
  
"Mr. Lyle, it's your father," a sweeper says, handing him a phone.  
  
"Any news, Lyle?" Mr. Parker asks optimistically.   
  
"Not yet," Lyle sighs dejectedly. "I feel like I'm close, though. Like he's right under   
my nose and I can't find him."  
  
"Keep your focus, Son. You're looking for your sister, not Jarod. Remember, don't   
let thoughts of revenge distract you."  
  
"I remember," Lyle assures him. "Have you heard anything else from the people   
watching Sydney? Has Jarod contacted him again?"  
  
"Not since that first time. Listen, just give it a few days. Poke around the towns   
there showing their pictures. I'll let you know if they try to contact Sydney again.   
They're bound to show up sooner or later. You sister's in no condition to stay on   
the run forever."  
  
"I guess you're right, Dad. They'll have to come out of the woodwork eventually.   
And when they do, I'll be right here waiting on them." He hangs up the phone with   
a renewed sense of determination to find them. There's no way he's letting   
Jarod get away. Not when he finally has the permission to take care of him once   
and for all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod leads Miss Parker down the hallway of the hotel. She almost bit his head off   
in the car when he woke her up to let her know he had found a place to stay. Now,   
all he wants to do is to get her inside so that she can get the rest she so   
obviously needs.  
  
"Here we are. Home sweet home. At least for tonight," Jarod says, opening the   
door to their hotel room. They were able to get a suite. She'll sleep in the   
bedroom and he'll sleep out in the living room on the couch. "What do you   
think?"  
  
"Charming," she growls, her mood sinking even more. "I really don't care, so long   
as there's a bed. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"No big surprise there," he snaps. "I think I've seen you conscious all of three   
times since I rescued you from Donoterase almost two weeks ago. I guess I should   
get some sleep myself since it doesn't look like you'll be doing any of the driving.   
Apparently I'm playing chauffer to you this trip."  
  
"Whatever," she snaps back, attempting to slam the door in his face. But he sticks   
his foot inside before it can close.  
  
"What is up with you? Did I offend you in some way? What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem is that I'm exhausted, Jarod. Yet, you feel the need to hold these big   
discussions with me when really all I want to do is get out of these tight,   
uncomfortable clothes and get into that bed."  
  
He looks at her and can see that she really is exhausted. He knows that she still   
feels sick from before And he almost feels sorry for her. But her moods have been   
erratic at best, but more along the lines of schizophrenic. One minute she was her   
usual self. The next she was all over him and couldn't seem to touch him enough.   
The next minute she'd be yelling at him. And he was sick of it. Instead of keeping   
his mouth shut, he decides to play dirty along with her.  
  
"Clothes too tight?" he asks, grinning smugly at her. "I guess when you put away   
half a pig like you did the other night, then the pounds might start piling on."  
  
"Shut up, Jarod," she spits out, trying to hide the hurt. But he ignores her and   
continues anyway.  
  
"Or maybe it's just a little water weight gain. I hear a lot of women have this   
problem when it's that time of the month."  
  
"Shut up," she warns him again through clenched teeth. She's gone beyond hurt   
and is getting angry at him.  
  
"That's probably the reason. You have been acting a bit premenstrual lately . . . ."  
  
His sentence is cut off by the sound of the bedside lamp crashing into the wall by   
his head. They both stare open mouthed at the broken light surrounding him on   
the floor.  
  
"Get out," she sighs defeated, too tired to fight anymore. "Just get out." She turns   
her back on him and waits until she hears the door close before she sinks onto the   
bed and starts sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
He stands outside the door, kicking himself mentally for what he said to her. She's   
been through a terrible ordeal and he should understand that it's going to take   
awhile before she's back to normal. He should have been more patient. And now,   
she's on the other side of the door crying because of him. He feels awful.   
  
Slowly, he eases his way back into the bedroom to avoid startling her and ending   
up with another lamp tossed towards his head. But she doesn't even hear him.   
She remains face down on the bed, crying. He walks over to her and sits next to   
her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you," he says, stroking her hair to try and sooth   
her. "You're tired and upset and I shouldn't have said the things that I said."  
  
"It's not that," she cries, lifting her tear stained face to look at him. "Look at me.   
I'm a mess. I don't blame you for what you said. I look terrible. I feel horrible.   
And I must smell even worse. I'm acting like such a deranged lunatic. My   
emotions are all over the place and it's not fair the way I'm treating you." She   
wipes the tears from her face and crawls into his lap, surprising him with the action.   
She wraps her arms around him and pulls herself close to him, almost as if she   
were trying to pull herself into him. "I'm sorry I threw the lamp at you."  
  
"It's okay," he assures her. "I'm sorry I was being a typical male and blaming your   
mood swings on PMS. You've been through a lot. I should be more understanding   
and patient."  
  
"I'm almost certain this isn't PMS. Not even close," she sighs, pausing a minute to   
organize her thoughts. "Jarod, when I was at Donoterase, I think they did   
something to me. I'm sure of it, actually. And now, I think . . . I think I'm . . .   
pregnant."  
  
After a brief silence, she looks up at him, wondering what he's thinking.  
  
"You don't look surprised."  
  
"Nothing they do surprises me," he whispers, his voice clouded with the tears   
threatening to break free. "I had suspected, but didn't want to say anything to you.   
I didn't want to believe something like that, especially after I found out you   
destroyed my genetic material. But, it all makes sense. The plans they had to use   
the material. You disappearing. All of your symptoms. When you think about it, it   
all adds up."  
  
"You know, we're two pretty smart people. You'd think we would have figured it   
out." She gives a mirthless laugh. "It's just, I didn't even consider it. I haven't . .   
. you know . . . *been* with anyone since Tommy. But, I'm guessing Mr. Turkey   
Baster and I became intimately acquainted while I was being held." She tries to   
force out another laugh, but it comes out more as a cry. And soon the tears are   
flowing again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says through his own tears, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"Why did they do this?" she sobs. "I feel so violated. Like my entire life has meant   
nothing more to them than getting me to this moment where I can play hostess to   
their little science experiment."  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry," he repeats. He can feel her pain and is helpless to do anything   
about it. All he can do is hold her and try to reassure her. He lifts his hand to   
gently stroke her hair when he feels her flinch and pull away.  
  
"I'm okay now," she says, climbing off of his lap and moving across the room. "I   
think I just need to get some sleep."  
  
"Miss Parker . . . "  
  
"Just leave please," she whispers, afraid the tears will return.   
  
He takes a step towards her to make sure she's really okay. But she retreats   
further into a corner, getting as far away from him as she physically can in the   
hotel room. His heart breaks seeing her reaction to him, but he realizes what she   
just said. She *was* violated. Raped, in a way. He can only imagine what she's   
feeling, being that far out of control. This was her way of calling the shots. Getting   
the control back.  
  
"Alright," he relents. "But I'll be right outside this door if you need anything." He   
smiles at her and then closes the door behind him. He goes to his bed on the sofa,   
but is unable to sleep. Too much happened tonight for his mind to rest. He gets up   
and starts pacing instead. A baby changes everything. And the fact that it could   
possibly be *their* baby is mind boggling. Too much to be thinking about this   
soon. First they have to make sure there is a baby. Then they can go from   
there. He returns to the couch and is finally able to rest, knowing what he must do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod is careful not to slam the door closed as he comes back into the hotel room   
the next morning. Since Miss Parker was still asleep, he took the opportunity to run   
to the drug store up the street. He sets down a brown paper bag containing he   
purchases on the counter and eyes his phone contemplatively. A few minutes goes   
by before he finally picks up it, dialing the ever familiar number for Sydney.  
  
"It's me," he says to his mentor, knowing that's all he needed to say to identify   
himself.  
  
"Jarod! I'm relieved to hear from you. That means you're still safe," Sydney says,   
sighing his relief.  
  
"Safe? What do you mean. What's happened Sydney?"  
  
"My phone was tapped. I didn't realize it. Broots has fixed it now, but the last time   
you called, Lyle was able to get a trace. He left a few days ago on a mission to   
retrieve you. But, I see that he hasn't found you."  
  
"Lyle? So he was behind all this. But why tap your phone?"  
  
"He's trying to hear from Miss Parker. And he correctly assumed she was with you,"   
Sydney explains. "Mr. Parker and Lyle are up to something. They sent Miss Parker   
away for some sort of experiment. Now that she's gone, Lyle's blaming you. All   
they want is her back safely, they emphasized that. But you, that's another story.   
Lyle's basically been given permission to kill you if you get in his way."  
  
"Where was he headed?" Jarod asks, running his hand nervously through his hair.   
He didn't like to hear that Lyle was on the move. And itching to dispose of him.   
Lyle was single minded in his tasks. Jarod was sure he was going to focus more on   
finding him and killing him, even if that meant risking Miss Parker.  
  
"Some place near the southwestern border of Virginia is all I could find out,"   
Sydney says apologetically.  
  
"That's where we were," Jarod gasps. "In a little town just southwest of Roanoke.   
It's a good thing we left when we did."   
  
"Why did you leave?" Syd asked.   
  
"It was Miss Parker. She had a dream. Then insisted we leave."   
  
"That's incredible."   
  
"That's not the only thing, Syd," he sighs.   
  
"What is it Jarod?"   
  
"I can't say. And I shouldn't stay on the phone for too long. I just wanted you to   
know we were still okay."   
  
"Are you sure? You don't sound too good."   
  
"I'm about as good as I can be in this situation. But it's not me I'm worried about.   
It's Miss Parker. I'm afraid that they did something to her at Donoterase that she's   
never going to recover from. Physically, she's okay. Although she's going to have   
to get checked out by a doctor when we settle someplace. But mentally . . . " He   
trails off on that thought, not sure what to say about her mental state. But Sydney   
seems to understand what he's trying to say anyway.  
  
"She's more fragile than she lets on, Jarod. Just keep an eye on her and stick with   
her. She'll be able to get through anything with you by her side."   
  
"I'm not so sure about that, but I'll do my best," Jarod smiles sadly. "Listen, I have   
to go. I think she's waking up now."   
  
"Good bye, Jarod. Good luck."   
  
"Thanks, Syd. I'm going to need it."   
  
Jarod hangs up the phone and listens to her shuffle around the room for a few   
minutes. After giving her some time to get herself together, he picks up the bag   
and heads towards Miss Parker's room.  
  
"Miss Parker?" He knocks on the bedroom door before slowly pushing it open. He   
sees the bed is empty and glances around the room, spotting her in a chair by the   
window, gazing blankly outside. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Come on in, Jarod. I'm not going to bite your head off like I did last night," she   
sighs wearily, turning to look at him. She notices that he's not empty handed and   
wonders what he brought her. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Just a little something for you," he smiles shyly. "Something I'm hoping can put   
our minds at ease." He sets the bag in her lap and watches her open it.  
  
"You're a strange man, Jarod," she says, looking at him like he was crazy. "You   
know, most guys bring a girl a dozen roses. But you've brought me a dozen   
pregnancy tests." She lifts one out of the bag and scans the picture on the front.  
  
"Not a dozen. Just nine," he smirks. "I bought one of every kind they have."  
  
"Okay. Give me a few minutes," she says, standing from her chair. "I'll go take   
them now." She disappears into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.   
Jarod waits a few minutes, expecting her to come out and wait with him, but she   
doesn't. Twenty minutes later, she finally returns, her eyes red as if she'd been   
crying.  
  
"They're positive. All of them," she says numbly, handing him a blue stick. He puts   
the stick on the dresser and pulls her into his arms.  
  
"It's going to be alright," he promises. "Whatever happens. Whatever you decide.   
We'll make it alright."  
  
She allows herself a few moments of comfort in his arms. Everything is pretty   
much a blur and confusing and a rush of information that her brain can barely sort   
out. All she wants to feel is the safety his arms offers. But she knows it's not a   
permanent solution. And after a few more moments, she pulls away from him. He   
watches her go back to her seat by the window, trying to pull away emotionally as   
well.  
  
He follows her across the room and kneels down in front of her, grabbing her hands   
in his own. He has to keep some sort of connection with her to keep her from   
shutting him out completely. When she tenses at his touch, he realizes that it's   
too late. She had shut down again, building the wall of ice around her heart. There's   
nothing really he can do for her right now than to just let her be.  
  
"Not right now, Jarod," she pleads with him. "I can't . . . I need some time."  
  
"I understand," he whispers. He involuntarily lifts his hand to tuck a piece of hair   
behind her ear, but quickly draws it back before touching her when she flinches   
again. A pained look crosses his face at the depth of her pain and his inability to   
help her. He rises to his feet and goes to stand by the door to prevent from   
crowding her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she cries. "I know that you're just trying to comfort me, but . . . "  
  
"Shhh. Don't worry about it." His voice is now hoarse from trying to choke back his   
tears. He has to be strong for her. He tries to smile, but it ends up looking more   
like a pained grimace. "I'll be here when you need me."  
  
"Thanks," she sniffs, wiping her face on her sleeve.  
  
"Do you want to stay here a few more days, or should we leave? I've set up some   
false leads for Lyle to follow. If I timed it right, he should get snowed in for about a   
week in Denver." He chuckles to himself, amused at the thought of Lyle falling for   
his trap. "And I got a place in Georgia set up for us. We should be safe there for   
awhile."  
  
"No, we can go," she tells him. "It'll be good to get settled someplace for now."  
  
"Alright then. We'll go as soon as you're ready." He looks at her for a minute and   
opens his mouth to say something else, but changes his mind when he sees that   
she's already resumed her vacant gaze out the window. Shaking his head, he eases   
from the room, realizing with sadness that she doesn't even notice.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clarence waits patiently outside of Lyle's hotel room for the opportunity to talk to   
him. The sweeper was new, but was well aware of his boss's habits. A young Asian   
woman had joined him earlier that evening and all of the sweepers were warned   
that they were not to be disturbed.   
  
After about an hour, Clarence decides to leave and come back later. But the sound   
of laughter coming towards the door stops him. A few seconds later, the door   
opens, and Lyle's showing his companion the way out.  
  
"Mr. Lyle. A moment?" Clarence asks respectfully after Lyle's friend is gone, hoping   
not to anger the man.  
  
"What is it, Kelvin?" Lyle sighs with exaperation. He just had a pleasant evening   
with a beautiful woman who's name he didn't even remember. He wasn't in the   
mood right now for overeager sweeprs.  
  
"It's about Jarod, Sir," Clarence says, ignoring Lyle calling him the wrong name yet   
again. "There's been a sighting."  
  
"Really?" Lyle smiles, suddenly very happy to see the sweeper. "Where?"  
  
"That's what's so confusing," Clarence starts. "Four simultaneous reports came in.   
One here, here, here and here." He points out the locations on the map for Lyle to   
see easily.  
  
"They're all just about equidistant from Denver," Lyle surmises. "We should go   
there."  
  
"That's what I thought, too, Sir. But the weather reports are predicting a pretty   
nasty storm in the next day or two. If we go there, we could be trapped for days.   
Maybe even weeks."  
  
"That's probably what he was hoping for," Lyle grins. "I'll bet anything that's where   
his is and is trying to throw us off the right track. But he's underestimates my   
persistence and drive. If he thinks a little snowstorm is going to slow me down,   
then he's mistaken."  
  
"Very well, Sir," Clarence nods, letting himself out of the room to go gather the   
troops.  
  
Lyle looks at the map again after the sweeper leaves and laughs.   
  
"And they think *you're* the genius, Jarod," he says outloud to the empty room.   
"But you can be outsmarted. I'm about to prove that point. When I get to Denver,   
the Centre will see who the real genius is."  
  
He folds up the map and places it in his briefcase. Soon, he promises himself.   
Soon Jarod will be dead, leaving only his child as his legacy. And with that, Lyle will   
be able take permanent charge of the Centre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Savannah, GA  
Two days later  
  
The drive back east had taken a couple of days, leaving both Jarod and Miss Parker   
exhausted. Most of the time was spent in silence, Miss Parker inwardly   
contemplating her situation and Jarod outwardly worrying about her withdrawal.   
Ever since the tests confirmed her pregnancy, she's barely said two words to him   
and won't let him touch her at all. When they finally reach the house Jarod set up   
for them, he has to practically shake her to wake her from the daze she'd been in.   
They exit the car and Jarod takes the bags of groceries from the trunk before finally   
leading her towards the house. He fumbles with the packages in his hands while   
trying to open the door at the same time. After an unsuccessful attempt, Miss   
Parker finally sees his troubles and takes the keys from his hands to unlock the   
door.  
  
"Thanks," he says, flashing her a tentative smile. He wasn't expecting this sudden   
show of awareness on her part.   
  
"This is nice," she says, surprising him further with her comments. He didn't even   
think she'd notice the nice house he managed to procure for them.   
  
"Thanks," he says again, this time with a bigger smile. He's glad that something   
finally captured her attention and he starts to babble, eager to keep her interest.   
"You know, when most people think of Savannah, they think of all the touristy stuff   
downtown. But there are these areas on the outskirts of town that have been   
developed the last few years as housing areas."   
  
"Oh. I see. Well, I like it here. I like being near the water," she says, glancing out   
the back window and seeing the river behind the house. Looking back to Jarod, she   
sees that he's still loaded down and holds out her hands for a few of the packages.   
"Let me help you with those."   
  
"Thanks, but I got them," he smiles. "Why don't you take a look around the house   
and tell me if there's anything you need. We might be here for a while and I want   
you to be comfortable."  
  
"No, put them down for a second," she says quietly. "I want to talk to you."  
  
He complies and follows her to the sofa in the living room. They sit quietly for a   
couple of moments before she finally says anything.  
  
"I want to apologize to you, Jarod," she starts.  
  
"Miss Parker, you aren't to blame for anything. I understand how this . . . "  
  
"Let me finish," she interrupts, lifting her fingers to gently still his lips. "I realize   
I'm not to blame for this. But neither are you. They did this. My brother and my   
father decided to create this child for their own purposes. The very thought of   
them taking that much control . . ." she pauses and closes her eyes tightly. Jarod   
can see her trembling and he takes a hold of her hand. Instantly she calms down   
and opens her eyes, giving him a look of gratitude. She squeezes his hand and   
continues. "I had a hard time dealing with that. I still do. I'm hurting, Jarod. But   
I realize that I'm not hurting alone. I can see how much you're hurting too."  
  
"I hate seeing what this is doing to you, Miss Parker," he says sadly, a few tears   
falling down his face. "I'm hurting for you."  
  
"I know," she smiles painfully through her own tears. She lifts her free hand to dry   
his face. "And I'm sorry I shut you out. But I had to go inside myself for awhile   
and work through all of this."  
  
"You didn't have to do it alone," he tells her. "I told you, I'm here for you.   
Whatever decision you make. Whatever you want to do. I'll be here for you."  
  
"Just like always," she whispers, continuing to stroke his face even though the tears   
are long gone. She runs her thumb across his bottom lip a few times, watching him   
close his eyes in relaxation and enjoy her gentle touches. After a few soothing   
minutes, she forcibly tears herself from him and goes to stand by the doors leading   
to the back deck.  
  
"I've been thinking," she says with her back to him, looking out at the river   
bordering the back of the house. "To my brother and father, this child is just an   
experiment. But to me it's a child. It's *my* child. And I think I want to . . . "   
She opens and closes her mouth a few times before sighing in frustration.   
"Nevermind."   
  
"You want to keep it," he realizes. He follows her across the room and stands   
behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "That's okay. I told you whatever   
you decide is fine. We'll make it work."  
  
"You're not going to try to talk me out of this?" she asks, surprised at his   
assurances. She spins around to face him, staring directly into his eyes. "Jarod,   
it's highly likely this is your child too. You have some say in this matter. If you   
don't think I should . . . carry it to term, then I'd understand. I think of all the   
things they did to you at the Centre. What if they wanted this child for those same   
reasons? How can I justify bringing a child in this world with that risk? How am I   
going to protect it? Am I being selfish?"  
  
"If you are, then I am too," he smiles. "I've always wanted a family. I grew up   
without one, so the first thing I wanted to do when I escaped was to find my   
parents and to settle down with a wife and kids. But as the years passed, I realized   
that was an impossible dream at best. Because I couldn't find my parents. And the   
one person I wanted to be the mother of my children was the one person I had to   
run from."  
  
"What are you saying?" she asks, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I'm saying that although this is not the way I planned it, this is what I've always   
dreamed." He lifts her hands to his lips and places a light kiss on the back of both   
of them. "Just imagine it. A little girl with your eyes, my nose and your smile."  
  
"Or a little boy with your eyes. Your smile. And maybe even this mole," she   
smiles, tracing the mark under his eye with her fingers. "It seems like we've been   
having the same dreams."  
  
"And the same fears. I understand why you'd think I'd be apprehensive. But we   
can do this. We'll just have to be extra careful now. We can protect him, Miss   
Parker. Or her," he adds with a smile.  
  
"We?"  
  
"We have to be in this together," he insists. "I know I said this was your decision,   
but you can't shut me out. Promise me that," he begs her.  
  
"Once again you're going against the norm," she smiles, falling into his arms. "Most   
guys would pray to be let off the hook in this situation." She pulls back for a   
moment and stares directly into his eyes with all seriousness. "But you aren't like   
most guys at all, are you? You're sweet, kind, noble, and loyal. I know you're   
going to do your best to take care of us. And I promise not to shut you out   
anymore. I'd really appreciate you sticking with me for as long as you can put up   
with me. For how ever long that will be. I know I'm not exactly a pleasant person   
to deal with."  
  
"True," he says, laughing when she cuts her eyes at him.   
  
"You're one to talk," she says, poking him playfully in his chest.  
  
"Okay, okay. I admit it. I'm not always Mr. Congeniality. I can be a bit irritating   
and . . . smugly overconfident."  
  
"Smugly overconfident? I think 'cocky' is a more accurate description, Jarod," she   
laughs.  
  
"Okay, I guess you can call it cockiness. And maybe at times I can also be . . . "  
  
"Insufferable? Annoying? Childish?" she supplies.  
  
"Whatever happened to sweet and kind?" he pouts.  
  
"Awww, did I hurt the poor baby's feeling?" she mocks him. She leans closer to him   
and whispers seductively into his ear. "Okay, I'm sorry. How can I make it all   
better?"  
  
"You can stop teasing," he whispers breathlessly. His hands drift towards her and   
land on her hips, pulling her body closer to his without him even realizing it. The   
feeling of her body pressed against his and her warm breath on his neck is   
starting to cloud his senses and affect his heart rate. He closes his eyes and enjoys   
the tingling sensation her presence is creating.  
  
"Who says I was teasing?" she purrs, knowing he wasn't talking about the name   
calling. She can feel his heart pounding in his chest and knows her own is   
matching it beat for beat. They both are aroused and excited and teasing him   
is the last thing on her mind.  
  
His eyes pop open in shock when she says that, as does his mouth. But before he   
can utter a word, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer and   
slides her lips ever so gently across his. A giggle she can't stop rises up when she   
notices him trembling. "You okay?"  
  
"Better than okay," he whispers, grinning mischievously. He follows her lead and   
brushes his mouth past hers. This time she's the one left trembling.  
  
"I guess we're even now. Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that was kind of cocky of me," he   
says sarcastically.  
  
"Just a little . . . smugly overconfident," she pants as his lips next find a sensitive   
spot on her neck. "But with a mouth like that, I think you deserve to be."  
  
She grabs onto his head, effectively stilling the ministrations of his tongue as it   
slides along her clavicle, and positions him level with her. She crushes her mouth   
to his, nothing like the gentle brush from before. Soon they're both battling for   
control in a passionate kiss that takes their breath away. They eventually settle   
into a compromising dance of give and take, both getting as much pleasure as they   
were offering.  
  
"Wow," she gasps when they break the kiss. "That was . . . "  
  
"Amazing." He leans his forehead against hers and is content with breathing in her   
breath.  
  
"Makes me wish I had caught up with you years ago," she giggles. "I can't believe   
I've been missing out on this all this time." She pulls him closer and ravishes his   
mouth again.  
  
"Unfortunately I don't think your brother wants to make out with me as much as   
you do," he frowns. "If he catches up with me, lets just say that he'll have less   
amorous intentions."  
  
"For a second, I forgot about him," she sighs, closing her eyes and falling into his   
arms yet again. She seems to be finding herself there a lot today. Not a bad place   
to be, she thinks to herself, squeezing him even tighter. In his arms she feel safe   
and warm and for the first time she feels like that's where she truly belongs. "You   
think he was in on this with Daddy?"  
  
"I talked to Sydney earlier," he tells her. "Your father and Lyle are in this together.   
And they're so confident about this plan that they only want you back. I'll be too   
much trouble and your father has given Lyle permission to . . . do with me as he   
pleases."  
  
"Then we have to stay one step ahead of them," she mumbles into his chest.  
  
"No, the baby has to. No matter what, we can't let the Centre get to him. And   
since the baby is in you, then you have to steer clear as well. But it might be too   
dangerous with me with you. I won't let anything happen to either of you. Even if   
it means . . . "  
  
"Don't say it," she says, tears starting to fill her eyes. "You promised we were   
going to get through this together. You made me promise not to shut you out. You   
have to do the same, Jarod. Don't start pulling away now. As long as we stay   
together, they can't touch us."  
  
"I hope you're right," he says, pulling her into a hug. But he isn't so convinced of   
that. He has a feeling that someday, he'll have to leave. Not because he wants   
to, but for her own safety. And the safety of her child.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Part II

Title - Saying the Words  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG  
Category - JMPR  
Summary - Jarod tries to say good bye, but ends up coming back to rescue Miss   
Parker and finds her in a surprising predicament.  
Disclaimer - The characters aren't mine. I'm just using them for my own   
entertainment purposes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
An older couple paces back and forth across the waiting room floor. The husband's   
face is filled with fear. The wife's holds resignation. She knows what she saw. And   
she knows what it means. It didn't matter how quickly they managed to get to the   
hospital. The cause was already lost. There's always chance for a miracle, but   
she isn't holding her breath. She had watched her husband hand over the still   
form and knew no life would be in that body ever again. Now, she's just waiting   
on the doctor to confirm it.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Alexander," a man about their age calls to them. The woman remains   
seated and just stares at the doctor, bracing herself for the inevitable words that   
would be falling from his lips. The doctor feels her intense gaze and is a bit rattled   
by her calmness.  
  
"Dr. Jacobs. Is there any word on our granddaughter?" the worried husband asks.   
He looks at the doctor with so much hope in his eyes, praying for a miracle. The   
doctor quickly looks at the other man, almost grateful to have something to focus   
on other than the woman's disturbing glare. Until he remembers what he has to   
tell the man.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sir. But the child didn't make it." The doctor takes a step back and   
watches the scene before him. Silent tears of acceptance flowing down the   
woman's face while she consoles her inconsolable husband. He's seen many times   
how the realization of lost hope could break a man. But this woman seemed to   
have been prepared for it. He's startled when she suddenly looks up at him again.   
This time, he can almost hear her accusing thoughts.  
  
'I know what you did,' the look seemed to say. 'I know what you're not telling us.'   
  
He can tell this woman isn't going to be content with his usual story. Right   
then and there, the doctor got worried. This woman could be trouble.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Nice office, Jarod," Miss Parker remarks nervously as she looks around the room.   
She fumbles with the ties on the paper thin gown she had to change into, trying   
hard to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"That's Dr. Wilkes to you," he grins, causing her to laugh. He senses her   
nervousness and tries to get her to relax as much as possible. "Why don't you hop   
up on the table. I'm still getting everything set up, but I'll be with you in a   
minute."  
  
"I don't understand how you set all this up so quickly. We've only been in town a   
few days and already you've got people thinking you're a doctor," she says, laying   
back on the table as he instructs her to. "Why are you doing this anyway?"  
  
He grins again at her, but doesn't say anything. The purpose of this latest pretend   
is two fold. First, it's imperative that Miss Parker start getting prenatal care.   
There were tests to be run to be sure the child is healthy. There's no telling   
what was done to her. He just wants to make sure the baby develops and stays   
healthy. And Jarod couldn't deny how curious he is to see if he's the father.   
Or if she's the mother for that matter. Again, there's no telling what *they*   
had done to her. Secondly, and this is the part she doesn't need to know just yet,   
he's working on a case of mysterious infant deaths at the local hospitals. He's   
sure he knows the doctor responsible, but just need the proof. Pretending to be   
an OB/GYN is the perfect cover to accomplish both those goals.  
  
"We need to make sure the baby's okay," he finally tells her. "There are some tests   
you need and I wouldn't trust these tests to anyone else except myself."  
  
"What kind of tests?" she cringes as he brings a needle to her arm. She looks away   
when he sticks it in her arm, drawing out a sample of her blood.  
  
"Don't worry," he chuckles. "This is about as bad as it gets. Today, I just basically   
wanted to get some bloodwork on you and then try to see if we can determine how   
far along you are. You said you've gained about 5 pounds and you're barely   
starting to show. Based on that, how long you were at Donoterase, and allowing for   
a week or two of hormone treatments before the actual insemination process took   
place, I estimate the time after conception to be around 12 or 13 weeks. That's   
putting you right at the beginning of your second trimester."  
  
"Is there any way to know for sure?" she asks curiously, trying to ignore the   
ominous looking machines and gadgets around the office. She tries not to cringe   
when he picks up a mysterious tube of something in one hand and what looks like   
an electric razor in the other.  
  
"We can start with seeing if junior here is camera shy," he smiles. "This ultrasound   
should give us a clearer picture of the baby's development." He flips the cap on the   
tube and squeezes a gel on her stomach, laughing when she practically leaps off the   
table.   
  
"That's ice cold, Jarod!" she shrieks.   
  
"Sorry," he continues to laugh. He sets the tube down on the tray and moves the   
other gadget across her belly.  
  
"You could have warned me. That stuff is freezing. Isn't there a way to warm . . ."   
She stops midsentence when her ears pick up a strange sound. It's watery   
thumping noise, and it echoes all throughout the room. She looks up at him with a   
confused expression her face, wondering what she's hearing.  
  
"The baby's heartbeat," he says, answering her silent question. He smiles as her   
face lights up, matching his own awe filled gaze.   
  
"Really? It's so fast," she whispers, unable to push her voice past the sob she's   
desperately trying to hold back. She sees now that something else has captured his   
attention and she lifts her head to face the screen he's now watching, wiping   
away her tears to try to remove some of the blurriness in her eyes. "What's that   
you're looking at?"  
  
"The baby," he tells her, utterly amazed at what he's seeing. "See that fluttering   
there? That's what we heard. That's the heart. Oh my - "  
  
"What?" she asks, suddenly alarmed by his gasp. She looks up and sees tears fill   
his eyes and has to grab his arm to get his attention. "What is it? Is there   
something wrong?"  
  
"No," he cries, tears making their way down his face. "Nothing at all. He's perfect.   
Absolutely perfect. He's sucking on his thumb," he says with a laugh despite his   
tears.  
  
"He?"  
  
"Well, I can't really tell just yet," he blushes. "Maybe in a few weeks. I just didn't   
think we should call him an 'it' anymore. Look at him. A real baby. Right there   
inside you. It's amazing."  
  
"Amazing," she repeats. She looks over at him just as he looks at her and they   
both smile, reveling in the moment. Before she can stop herself, she props herself   
up on her elbow and leans towards him, pulling him closer to her to kiss him. He   
eagerly meets her mouth in a hot kiss that soon leaves them desperate for air, but   
not willing to part.  
  
"Dr. Wilkes . . . oops. Didn't mean to disturb you." Jarod looks up towards the door   
at the source of their interruption. An embarrassed looking nurse is standing   
there, her eyes averted to avoid looking directly at them.  
  
"That's alright Nurse Simpson," he says, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh.   
  
"Dr. Wilkes, I'm terribly sorry," she apologizes, blushing furiously as Jarod and Miss   
Parker wipe off the goopy gel and pull her gown back down.  
  
"It's really quite alright. Come on in and let me introduce you to my wife," he lies   
easily. "Parker Wilkes, Nurse Helen Simpson."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Nurse," Miss Parker smiles.  
  
An uneasy silence falls and they all sit there just staring at the walls for a few   
seconds.  
  
"Was there something you needed, Nurse?" Jarod asks finally.  
  
"Oh, yes. Dr. Jacobs was called unexpectedly out of town. But he has two   
appointments later this afternoon. Can you see them?"  
  
"No problem. Where are the charts so I can familiarize myself with the patients?"  
  
"Actually, they're not here. These are his patients from the free clinic."   
  
"Free clinic?" Jarod asks with shock. He didn't realize the good doctor had another   
source of patients. This could explain why he couldn't find any answers snooping   
around the doctor's office earlier. All the evidence of the crimes could be at this   
free clinic.  
  
"Yes. The one on Victory Drive. Do you know where that is? I know you're new in   
town. I can give you directions," she offers.  
  
"No. I'll find it," he says distractedly, his mind already churning with the latest bit   
of information she just told him.   
  
The nurse nods and tells him she'll leave the details out front just in case, but he   
barely hears her. She lets herself out after giving Miss Parker one last 'nice to meet   
you' smile.  
  
"Okay, Jarod. What's this pretend really about?" Miss Parker asks once the nurse is   
out of the room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asks innocently.  
  
"I see that look in your eyes. I *know* you're up to something."  
  
"This doctor I'm working with is into something bad," he finally admits, realizing she   
isn't going to let it go. "He's responsible somehow for the mysterious rash of   
infant deaths. I'm just trying to figure out why and how and stop him."  
  
"He's killing babies?" she asks quietly, horrified at the very thought. She   
unconsciously moves her hands to her slightly swollen abdomen.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he says, moving to hug her. He pulls her into his arms and   
gently strokes his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her. He feels like   
kicking himself for getting her all worked up. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"It's not you, Jarod. It's me. I'm such a basket case these days. I don't know   
what's wrong with me."  
  
"It's all normal," he smiles reassuringly at her. "Read any pregnancy book and   
you'll see them warn the fathers to be aware of their woman's . . . um . . .   
hormonal issues. I just have to make sure to keep potential projectile objects from   
between the two of us."  
  
"Oh that was so embarrassing," she groans, covering her face with her hands. "I   
don't know what possessed me to throw that lamp at you."  
  
"Because I was being a rude, inconsiderate prick and deserved it." He pulls her   
hand off her face and kisses her cheek. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I got   
work to do."  
  
"Okay," she smiles, grabbing his hand as he helps her slide off the table. "I'll just   
get dressed."  
  
"Ooh, don't let me stop you," he leers.  
  
"Jarod," she says sternly, but with a playfullness in her voice still. "Out."  
  
"Okay," he sighs dejectedly, instantly pouting. The next second, his leer returns   
and he leans close to her to whisper in her ear. "But remind me to bring home one   
of these gowns for you to walk around in. They're practically see through."  
  
He winks at her and walks out the door, leaving her speechless and flushed. She   
has to shake herself to get a hold of her senses, still amazed at how excited that   
man could make her. Just hearing his voice or seeing that smug grin of his and her   
heart starts racing. Her knees go weak and her palms start to sweat. The man is   
like a drug she can't get enough of. She's strung out on Jarod and proud of   
it. And she doesn't plan on kicking the habit. She smiles to herself, realizing that for   
the first time ever, her life actually seems to be falling into place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod arrives at the clinic that afternoon with no problems. Savannah is a nice   
sized town, but not big enough for him to get lost. He pulls into the clinic parking   
lot just 30 minutes after leaving his own office, the traffic on the Abercorn   
Expressway delaying him a bit. Opening the door and stepping inside, he's taken   
aback to see a completely different world than the one he just left. The clinic is   
packed to capacity with women of all ages waiting to see a doctor or nurse. Some   
of them already had a few children with them. But very few of them had on   
wedding rings. He walks to the desk and introduces himself to the receptionist,   
letting her knew he's replacing Dr. Jacobs for the day.  
  
"Right this way, Doctor. His office is the last door on the left. The patient charts   
are in there as well. Just let me know when you're ready for your patients. It   
shouldn't be too busy for you today. Dr. Jacobs usually sees just 2 patients a day,"   
she explains to him quickly, barely looking up from what she was doing.  
  
"What about the other ones? There are so many that need our help," he says   
sincerely.  
  
She abruptly stops what she's doing, looking up at him curiously. She takes in his   
well pressed appearance, eyeing his crisp lab coat and shiny new shoes. He looks   
at her with an equal amount of curiosity, wondering why she is staring at him so   
inquisitively.  
  
"What?" he asks, starting to feel a little uneasy from her glare.  
  
"You sound like you really care, Dr. -"  
  
"Wilkes," he smiles, offering his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dr. Wilkes. And I really mean that," she says, sounding   
surprised. "Most of you doctors from the southside come over here just to do your   
good deed for the week and then waste no time getting out of here. You see a few   
patients and then go back to your world, feeling good about taking an hour or two   
to see a few poor, disadvantaged patients. You walk right out, past that same room   
full of women that sit here all day, yet rarely get to see a doctor. I didn't expect   
you to be any different."  
  
"Just give me five minutes," he says, without any thought. He came here with the   
intention of doing a little digging around Dr. Jacobs' office. But looking out into that   
waiting room, he realizes that helping is more important than getting dirt on the   
doctor. "Then you can start sending them back. If I can help it, they're all going to   
see a doctor today."  
  
"Right away, Doctor," she smiles brightly. She could tell now that she was going to   
like this new doctor. Maybe he would take over completely for Dr. Jacobs. She   
didn't care if she never saw that man again. But there wasn't anything she could   
do about that. He was one of the only doctors who would come to the clinic and   
they needed all the help they could get. That still didn't make her like him any   
more. He gave her the creeps and she couldn't help but think he was up to   
something. She'll have to make sure she talk with Dr. Wilkes about it. Because for   
some reason, she got the feeling that he could solve all their problems. He would   
know how to handle Dr. Jacobs.  
  
Six hours later, although tired, the receptionist is now sure that this is just the   
man to help them.  
  
"Dr. Wilkes," she calls to him. "It's almost 7:00. Your wife has called here twice   
already. You should go home."  
  
"I will, Denise," he says with a smile. "How many more patients?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Everyone has been seen. Some only come for   
counseling or regular exams. The nurses and social worker handled a lot of those   
cases. So, the waiting room, for the first time ever, will be empty when we close   
tonight. I still can't believe you stayed so late. You're a good man, Dr. Wilkes.   
Very different from your . . . associate." She's barely able to think of Dr. Jacobs   
anymore without cringing.  
  
"Denise, do you have a problem with Dr. Jacobs?" Jarod asks, noticing the   
receptionist's reaction to the man.  
  
"Well, he never would have done what you did today. He comes in, sees a few   
patients, and leaves. And he only takes the easiest cases where the mothers and   
babies are perfectly healthy. But that man is cursed. Because no matter how   
routine the pregnancy, about 75 percent of the babies he delivers don't survive   
longer than a week."  
  
"That's a pretty high statistic," Jarod nods encouragingly, hoping that she keeps on   
talking freely while he keeps on cataloging all the information she's unwittingly   
giving him. "And no one questions why seemingly healthy newborns are dying?"  
  
"Most of these girls are young, Dr. Wilkes. Very young. And they didn't really have   
much time to question it because most of them were busy defending themselves.   
The police all but accused them of murder, but Dr. Jacobs would always report that   
the babies died of natural causes."  
  
"What would the post mortem say?" he asks a little too eagerly, arousing her   
suspicion.  
  
"You seem awfully interested in this, Dr. Wilkes," she says, looking closely at him.   
"You're asking a whole lot of questions."  
  
"Which you seem very eager to answer," he responds, turning the tables on her.   
"Why is that, Denise?"  
  
There's an intense moment of silence where they both stare at each other, trying to   
figure out each other's motives. Denise sighs and looks away first, remembering   
her earlier impressions of Jarod. He's a man to be trusted.  
  
"My cousin lost her baby to that man," she says quietly. "Destiny is the baby of the   
family. Just 16. So when she got pregnant, her parents were beyond upset. The   
situation was tense, so she left home to go live with an older brother. Anyway,   
despite being so young and basically on her own, Destiny's pregnancy was ideal. I   
brought her to every one of her appointments here. Right away, Dr. Jacobs was   
interested in her. She was one of the only patients he ever saw. Despite all of   
that, Destiny ended up having the baby by Cesearean. They sent her home from   
the hospital after two days. By then, my aunt and uncle decided that Destiny was   
their baby girl, no matter what she had done. So they went to go see her and ask   
her to come back home. When they got to their son's house, Destiny was pretty   
out of it. Dr. Jacobs had her on some weird kind of pain medication. The baby was   
unconscious. And never woke up again."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he says gently. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's okay. Like I said before, the cops had lots of questions for her and it was   
almost like they were blaming her. My aunt and uncle are taking it hard. My uncle   
feel like it's his fault. But my aunt . . . she's suspicious."  
  
"Of Dr. Jacobs," Jarod concludes. She just nods her head.  
  
"She keeps on saying that something about the baby just wasn't right. You see,   
she had gone to the hospital right after the baby was born. The nurses let her hold   
and feed her since Destiny was recovering from the C-Section and couldn't do it.   
So she probably spent more time with the baby than anyone. This is going to   
sound strange, but she claims that the baby her and my uncle took to the hospital   
that night, the one that Dr. Jacobs told them died, was not the same child she fed   
at the hospital. She believes that somehow along the way, the baby got switched.   
That her granddaughter is out there somewhere . . . alive. And that Dr. Jacobs   
knows all about it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Jarod walks into the house later that evening, body completely exhausted, but mind   
running on overdrive. Denise had given him plenty to think about. He now knows   
for sure that Dr. Jacobs is responsible for the deaths of the infants. But   
something still isn't as it appears. And if what Denise's aunt believes is true,   
the babies might still be alive. He just has to find them.  
  
"You're home finally," Miss Parker calls to him, sticking her head from the doorway   
leading to the kitchen. She wipes her soapy hands on a dishtowel and tosses it on   
the counter, walking over to where Jarod is standing. "I thought you were just   
going to see a few patients. I called a few times to see if you'd be home for   
dinner."  
  
All of Jarod's thoughts on the case stop instantly when he sees her. Her hair is   
pulled back into a ponytail and her face is washed clean of any make up. She   
has on one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. She looks nothing like   
her regular glamourous self, but to him, she's never been more beautiful. She's   
smiling and she absolutely glowed. He can't stop himself from pulling her close   
and kissing her inviting lips. At first she's shocked at his forwardness, but soon   
gets into the kiss herself, feeling instantly how much she's turning him on.  
  
"Ooh, I see *someone* is glad to see me," she grins wickedly, rubbing her lower   
body against his, causing him to groan at the sensation.  
  
"You really are a naughty girl, Miss Parker," he says, gasping slightly for air. He   
lets out another groan when she rubs against him again. "And you really have to   
stop that right now." He grabs onto her hips and stop their titillative motion. He   
closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He doesn't   
see the hurt look instantly strike her face. But he feels her tense in his embrace.  
  
"You don't want me. I don't look how I used to and you aren't attracted to me."   
She tries to pull out of his arms, but he sees how upset she is and tightens his grip.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You think I don't want you? That I'm not attracted to you?   
Miss Parker, I know you know what you're doing to me," he says, his voice rough   
and straining. "But I just don't think we should act on it tonight."   
  
A puzzled look crosses her face and she looks at him questioningly. He smiles and   
kisses her once more before finally letting her out of his embrace. But he doesn't   
let her go far. He grabs her hand and leads her into the living room, directing her   
to take a seat on the couch. He sits next to her and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"I'd like nothing better than to spend the rest of the night making love to you," he   
whispers into her ear, shivering slightly at being so close to her. "I think you're the   
most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  
  
"Even now that my waist line is non existent," she says dubiously.  
  
"Especially now," he assures her. "You're rounder. Everything is fuller and curvier.   
You glow now and you light up any room you're in. And right here," he gazes down   
at her stomach in awe, placing his hand lightly on top of it. "You're nurturing a new   
life. That's so amazing to me. I can do almost anything I set my mind to do . . .   
except this. You're bringing new life into this world. You're accomplishing   
something great and impossible for me. I'm proud of your strength and courage.   
And you may not like your appearance, but you've never been more attractive to   
me."  
  
He glances up at her and notices tears streaming down her face. He gently wipes   
them away, kissing all over her face lightly until the tears stop.  
  
"There I go with the waterworks again," she laughs, wrapping her arms around his   
neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you. For making me feel beautiful. And . . .   
loved."  
  
"Well you are beautiful. And loved," he adds with a whisper. "I've loved you since   
the day I met you, Miss Parker. Nothing has changed that and nothing will change   
that. And when the time is right, I'll show you exactly how much I love you."  
  
"When the time is right?"  
  
"I think we should wait until . . . " he pauses, suddenly feeling very shy.  
  
"Until when, Jarod?"  
  
"Until . . . we're married."  
  
"Married?" she gasps. "I . . . I . . . Don't feel you have to . . . you know, just   
because I'm . . . Jarod, what are you talking about?" she finally asks him, his   
thoughts of marriage throwing her off guard.  
  
"Okay, don't laugh, but working at that clinic today really affected me," he explains.   
"So many of the girls I saw were just that - girls. I think four of my patients were   
14 years old. Can you imagine? Being pregnant at 14. And all because of what?   
The girls not respecting themselves enough to wait until they're married? Some   
guy who didn't respect them enough to wait until they were married? I don't want   
to be that guy, Miss Parker."  
  
"Jarod," she giggles. "We're hardly 14 years old anymore. And I couldn't exactly   
get any more pregnant."  
  
"I know," he blushes. "But I want you to know that I respect you. And that I love   
you. I don't want to take sex lightly. Besides, we may not be 14 any more, but   
one day this child you're carrying will be. What are you going to do when you walk   
in on our teenage daughter half naked with some equally naked boy trying hard to   
do to her what you're trying to get me to do to you?"  
  
"Would that be before or after I get my gun?" she laughs.  
  
"After, of course. I know you tend to shoot first and ask questions later," he laughs   
with her. " So while I'm burying the body in our backyard, the two of you will be   
having a chat about . . . things. You're trying to convince her that waiting until   
she's married is the right thing to do. What are you going to say to her when she   
looks up at you with those big baby blues, and asks 'but Mom, did you and Dad wait   
until *you* were married?'," he says with a high squeaky girlie voice that makes   
Miss Parker giggle.  
  
"Well hopefully, she won't sound anything like that or else I'll crack up in her face,"   
she says, trying to get her laughing under control. "And I think I can understand   
where you're coming from. It's really sweet of you. I've never had a guy respect   
me that way." She gives him a sound kiss, sighing with disappointment when she   
has to pull away. "Okay, so one day, I'm actually going to thank you for leaving me   
frustrated like this?"   
  
"Exactly," he grins before leaning over to kiss her. But he doesn't pull away. He   
thoroughly toys with her mouth, leaving her panting and flushed all over again.  
  
"Don't let that mouth of yours start anything you don't plan to finish," she purrs,   
almost seductively.  
  
"I'm sorry," he moans as she takes his earlobe between her teeth and nibbles   
lightly. "I just couldn't resist."  
  
"Mmm, I think I know the feeling." She moves from his ear and starts kissing down   
his neck. "You . . . are . . . definitely . . . irresistible," she says, punctuating each   
word with a kiss. She's shocked when he suddenly pulls her legs out from under   
her until she's laying flat on her back. He leans over her with a predatory gleam in   
his eyes, covering her lips with his own. They share long leisurely kisses for what   
seems like hours until they both finally drift off to sleep in each others arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker wakes to the feeling of being surrounded by warmth from head to toe.   
A flush rises to her face as she remembers the events leading up to her falling   
asleep in Jarod's arms. He had kissed her so tenderly, yet passionately for the   
longest time. Then he gently held her until they fell asleep. She looks over her   
shoulder to see if she can catch a peek at the sleeping pretender and is surprised to   
see his eyes open.  
  
"Good morning," she smiles.  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine." He leans down to give her a kiss. "I think I like waking   
up like this with two of my favorite people in my arms."  
  
"I still find it so hard to believe there's someone in there." She places her own   
hand over the hand he has protectively covering her stomach. They rub the small   
bump in unison.  
  
"He or she won't be in there for much longer," Jarod says. "We don't have much   
time to get away from the Centre and get settled. We won't be able to stay here   
after I wrap up this pretend. It'll draw too much attention and possibly lead Lyle   
this way."  
  
"You sound like you've been thinking about this. About where we're going," she   
whispers, hoping he hears the double meaning behind her words. It's obvious that   
his main goal is to find some place safe for her and the baby. But she can't help   
wondering where he sees himself in this scenario.  
  
"I've been thinking about that . . . and much more. Miss Parker, I mentioned two   
words last night that seemed to have surprised you."  
  
"What two words?"  
  
"Love . . . and marriage."  
  
"Oh. Jarod, I . . . uh, I mean . . this is . . ."  
  
"You don't have to say anything," he interrupts her. "I told you I loved you last   
night, and I meant it. But I wasn't saying it to have you say it back. Or to make   
you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know."  
  
"Oh," she sighs, not knowing what else to say. The silence stretches and starts to   
become uncomfortable for her.  
  
"You want to get married?" he blurts out suddenly.  
  
"Do you mean in general or is this a proposal?" Her heart is racing. And although   
she wants to scream out 'yes, I'll marry you. Just pick the time and place.', her   
mind was holding her back for some reason.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I meant a little of both. I do love you. I've always loved   
you. And when I think of the future, I see us together. So yes, I want to marry   
you. But have you ever thought about it? Getting married in general?"  
  
"Every girl dreams of her wedding day, Jarod," she tells him.  
  
"Tell me about your dreams," he whispers, pulling her even closer, if that's even   
possible. "Did they have me in them?"  
  
"Yes," she admits. "You were only the ever one I could see myself marrying."  
  
"So, do you want to get married?" he asks again, this time clarifying his meaning.   
"To me?"  
  
She rolls over in his embrace, being careful not to fall off the couch. She looks up   
at him and sees the fear in his eyes. But she can also see the true love shining in   
there as well. A look that she's only seen one time before. Tommy used to look at   
her like that. But she could never love him that way. And she knows now it's   
because of Jarod. It's always been Jarod for as long as she's known him. The   
realization of that brings a smile to her face and clarity to her mind. She gives him   
a gentle kiss and then says the sweetest words he's ever heard.  
  
"I do," she smiles. "I do want to marry you. Any time. Any place."  
  
His face lights up with an equally bright smile. In his excitement, he jumps off the   
couch, pulling her up as well.  
  
"You said yes?" he asks to be sure.  
  
"I said yes," she nods, enjoying the happiness she sees on his face. "I know you   
might not be clear on this, Jarod. I mean, I think I just truly realized it myself. But   
I love you. I love you so much."  
  
Tears fill both their eyes and they meet again for one more sweet kiss.  
  
"Okay, I've got to go," he says, pulling away from her suddenly and causing her to   
giggle.  
  
"Jarod, we were in the middle of something," she says, pulling him back into her   
arms. "We were just getting to the good part."  
  
"I think that comes after the wedding," he laughs, trying still to get out of her   
embrace. "But before we get to that, I have to wrap up this pretend. So I really   
have to get going."  
  
"Okay," she relents. "But when this is over, I get to have my way with you anytime   
I want."  
  
"Looking forward to it," he says with a wink. He gives her one last kiss before   
dashing up the stairs to shower and change. The sooner he can get out of here, the   
sooner he can finish this pretend. And when this pretend is over, then his life can   
begin. Finally, after all these years out of the Centre, his life was about to become   
reality.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nurse Simpson looks into Dr. Jacobs' office and huffs in irritation. The man was   
such a slob. She really didn't understand how someone like him had such a   
successful practice. Everything was always thrown everywhere, especially when he   
returned from one of his mysterious trips. The trips he seems to be taking more   
and more often. He hardly had time to practice medicine anymore and it was a   
wonder the practice was still thriving. Luckily they were able to find and hire Dr.   
Jarod Wilkes. He's only been there for about a week, but he's been seeing the   
patients more than Dr. Jacobs has.  
  
Nurse Simpson tries to straighten the place up a bit to get it ready for the patient   
sitting outside waiting. She went over to the desk and started gathering the files   
into stacks for him to sort through later.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dr. Jacobs snaps as he suddenly enters the office. "Get   
away from my things."  
  
"I was just trying to get this place cleaned up," she snaps back. She drops the   
stack of folders back onto the desk. If he was going to be so touchy about the files,   
he should take better care to put them away. "You have someone waiting for you."  
  
"This early? Helen, you know I don't take patients this early in the morning," the   
doctor complains.  
  
"She's just a consult. She said she just wanted to talk," Nurse Simpson explains.  
  
"Well, you're right about this place being a dump. Show her into Jarod's office and   
I'll meet with her in there." He watches her leave before he picks up the stack of   
folders the nurse was bothering and quickly shoves them into the bottom drawer of   
his desk, locking it with a key. That was too close. He was too careless this time.   
Nurse Simpson is not a nosy woman by nature, so he doesn't believe she was   
snooping. But, he still needed to be careful at what she could possibly discover.   
He's come too far to have some nurse to stop him now. Taking one quick look into   
the mirror, he heads down the hall towards Jarod's office.  
  
"Dr. Jacobs," the nurse calls to him as he walks by. "She's waiting for you in Dr.   
Wilkes' office."  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Simpson. And listen, I'm sorry about before. I guess I'm a still   
a little jet lagged. I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
  
"I understand, Doctor," she says sweetly. "It was no big deal."  
  
"Good," he smiles a toothy grin at her. "So, what's the patient's name?"  
  
"Alexander," she says, looking down at the sign in sheet. "Grace Alexander. She   
said she wanted to talk to you about her daughter, Destiny."  
  
The doctor's heart almost stops right there in his chest. This was not what he   
needed to be dealing with at this point in time. He knew this woman was going to   
be trouble. It's been two weeks and he thought she had given up, but that's   
apparently not the case.  
  
"Doctor? Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale."  
  
"I'm fine," he says hoarsely, trying to recover his senses. "Jet lag, remember?"  
  
"Okay," she nods dubiously.  
  
"Listen, Helen. I haven't eaten at all today. I know it's not in your job description,   
but you think you could . . . "  
  
"Of course, Dr. Jacobs." She turns to get her coat and swings it over her shoulders,   
preparing to go out and get him some breakfast. "You want anything special?"  
  
"Anything is fine. Take your time."  
  
She smiles once more at him before walking out the door. He watches until she   
gets into her car and drive away. He had something important to take care of. And   
he didn't want any witnesses for what he was about to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Jarod walks into the doctor's office, surprised at how quiet it was. The front door   
was open, but he didn't see Nurse Simpson's car. He assumed Dr. Jacobs was in.   
Peeking into the man's office, he sees evidence that the man had been there, but   
he was no where to be found. He turns to go down the hall to his own office.  
  
When he reaches the door, he's a bit confused to see it closed. As far as he   
remembers, he left the door open. Maybe Nurse Simpson closed it, he thinks to   
himself with a shrug before pushing it open. The sight that meets him stops him in   
his track.  
  
"What's going on in here," Jarod yells, running over to his desk. A unconscious   
woman was crumpled awkwardly on the floor and Dr. Jacobs was standing   
ominiously over her, an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"She passed out," the doctor claims, sounding a bit angry. Angry at what, Jarod   
wonders. Did Jarod interrupt something in here? And what were they doing in his   
office anyway? But, he didn't have time to be suspicious. He had to make sure the   
woman was alright.  
  
"Did you call 911 yet?" Jarod asks, kneeling down beside the woman to check her   
vitals. "Her pulse is weak and thready. She needs to get to the hospital right   
now."  
  
"St. Josephs is right up the street. Why don't you take her. It'll be faster than   
waiting on an ambulance. I'll call the hospital to let them know to expect you," the   
doctor offers.  
  
"It would be better if you came, too. You should drive. I'm still learning my way   
around Savannah and I'd hate to get lost at a time like this." Jarod watches as a   
mixture of annoyance and frustration crosses the other man's face. He obviously   
didn't care about this woman's well being. Which only proves to Jarod that he had   
something to do with her current condition.   
  
Seeing the he wasn't getting out of going to the hospital, Dr. Jacobs rolls his eyes   
and lets out a huffy sigh. He grabs on to the woman's legs and helps Jarod take   
her to the car. This woman was getting to be more and more trouble for him. If   
Jarod had just waited a little longer before showing up at the office, she would have   
been out of his hair. Now, if she lives through this, she'll have an interesting story   
to tell the police. His attempt to quiet her failed. He now had to take more drastic   
measures. When he was through with her, she won't be saying anything to anyone   
ever again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The ringing of the telephone manages to make it's way through to Miss Parker's   
sleep muddled brain. It takes her a few seconds to realize what the noise was   
before actually picking it up.  
  
"Hello?" her raspy voice says.  
  
"Hey. It's me." Jarod's greeting instantly brings a smile to her face.  
  
"Hi 'me'," she says with a laugh. "What's up?"  
  
"Obviously not you. You were sleeping, weren't you? I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
"No, it's fine," she says quickly. "I was just resting."  
  
"How are you feeling this morning? You up for a little adventure?"  
  
"Morning sickness is pretty much nonexistent. I'm feeling great. What kind of   
adventure do you have in mind?"   
  
"I need a favor. I need you to go to my office and do what you do best."  
  
"Actually, you wouldn't let me do to you last night what I do best," she says   
suggestively with a flirty giggle.  
  
"I stand corrected," he laughs. "How about doing what you do *second* best.   
While I'm sure Dr. Jacobs would enjoy the other thing, I wasn't trying to pimp out   
my fiance."  
  
"Fiance. I like the sound of that," she sighs wistfully.  
  
"Just until this is over. After that, it'll be wife," he promises. "Which is why I need   
your help."  
  
"Okay, so what is it you think I do second best?"  
  
"Are you up for a little bit of hunting? I need to find out some things about Dr.   
Jacobs."  
  
"Dr. Jacobs. The one you work with? Is he the baby killer you were telling me   
about?"  
  
"Killer? Possibly. There was a woman in my office this morning when I got there.   
She was unconscious and Dr. Jacobs was standing over her. I may have   
interrupted his plans to murder her. But I don't think he's killed any babies. I   
think he's got a more . . . profitable . . . purpose in mind."  
  
"Profitable?" She's confused for a moment before his meaning begins to sink in.   
"Jarod, do you think he's selling these babies?"  
  
"That's what I'm thinking," he nods his head, even though he knows she can't see   
him. "He's obviously the supplier. Which means there's a buyer somewhere. I'm   
not sure if there's a middle man or if he brokers the deals himself."  
  
"Selling babies? That's just sick. But at least they're alive out there somewhere.   
And if they're out there, then I have every faith that you'll find them."  
  
"With your help, I can do anything."  
  
"You're so sweet," she says, a full grin spreading across her face. "I know you can   
very well handle this on your own. But thank you for including me anyway."  
  
"Full partners from now on. In everything," he stresses.  
  
"Okay then partner. What do you want need me to do?"  
  
"Search Dr. Jacobs' office. I know he has proof of something there. I'm not sure   
what you're looking for, but you'll know it when you see it. He's here at the   
hospital with me right now, so you shouldn't have to worry about running into him.   
I'll call and give Nurse Simpson the rest of the day off, so you won't have to worry   
about her, either."  
  
"Got it. If there's something there to be found, then I'll find it," she says, her voice   
suddenly sounding professional and down-to-business.  
  
"Ooh, you're giving me chills, Honey," he teases. "I love it when you're in huntress   
mode. It's very . . . sexy," he whispers into the phone so that no one passing by   
will hear.  
  
"There you go again getting me all worked up when there's not a thing we can do   
about it," she groans.   
  
"Just extra incentive to finish this quickly."  
  
"Not too quickly, Jarod," her voice turns serious again. "Please be careful. I   
couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. Not when we're this close to what   
we've always wanted. I love you. And you have to come home to me. Wherever   
home ends up being."  
  
"There's no place I'd rather be," he smiles. "I love you too."  
  
He holds the phone to his ear until he hears the tell tale click of her hanging up. He   
can't believe that they're finally honest with each other about their feelings. He   
loves her so much. All he wants to do is finish this case so that he can marry her.   
But she's right about one thing. He needs to keep his focus. Lack of focus   
could lead to mistakes. And mistakes could lead to tragedy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She watches from a distance while he's on the phone. It 's sweet, really, the way   
he blushes when speaking with his wife. It's obvious the two love each other   
very much. After a few more smiles, he finally hangs the phone up and turns   
around, blushing again when he notices her watching him.  
  
"Denise," he says with some shock. "I didn't see you back there."  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt," she says, giving him a sad smile.  
  
"How's your aunt doing? I got her here as soon as I could."  
  
"Thank you for all you did, Dr. Wilkes. If you hadn't shown up, I don't think Dr.   
Jacobs would have been as . . . helpful," she tells him, wiping away a stray tear. "I   
don't even know what she was doing there to begin with. I know she still blames   
him for what happened to Destiny's baby. We've been trying to get her to let this   
go. Trying to convince her that Dr. Jacobs will get what's coming to him if he's   
responsible in anyway. But she won't let it go."  
  
"Unfortunately, I think that almost got her killed," Jarod whispers, not wanting to   
risk Dr. Jacobs overhearing. "I know the doctors are calling this a stroke, but I   
don't think that's what happened at all. I think that Dr. Jacobs . . . well, I think he   
tried to kill her."  
  
"What? Why isn't he in jail?" she shrieks, before being shushed by Jarod. He pulls   
her arm and leads her further down the hall into a quieter corner.   
  
"You just take care of your aunt and don't worry about Dr. Jacobs. I'm working on   
taking care of him once and for all. He will get what's coming to him," he says,   
placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That, I promise you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
St. Josephs Hospital  
Room 316  
  
Jarod looks at the lab results in his hands one more time, trying hard to figure out   
what he's missing. All symptoms are pointing to a stroke. That's what the doctors   
told him and Denise. But for some reason, Jarod doesn't think it was a stroke. He   
was sure Dr. Jacobs had something to do with this.  
  
"Do these numbers look kind of strange to you?" he asks Dr. Linder, the doctor   
taking care of Mrs. Alexander. He shows the man the lab results and waits for him   
to analyze them.  
  
"They do seem abnormal," the doctor nods, his brow starting to furrow. "I wasn't   
entirely positive she had a stroke. So I only gave her the minimum dosage of   
heparin. But now, her blood has basically no clotting ability at all. It's a good thing   
you caught this, Dr. Wilkes. We have to be extremely careful with the patient now.   
She can't get so much as a papercut without risk of bleeding to death."  
  
"How is that possible if you only gave her the minimum dosage, Doctor?" Denise   
asks tearfully.  
  
"She must have somehow gotten more," Dr. Linder guesses. He picks up her chart   
and flips through until he finds what he's looking for. "See here. I only prescribed   
the first dose. Nothing else should have been given to her. The nurses wouldn't   
have made a mistake like this."  
  
"I don't think this was a mistake," Jarod frowns. "Someone deliberately gave her   
more of the blood thinner. Probably an overdose based on these test results."  
  
"Dr. Jacobs?" Denise asks.  
  
"That would be my guess," he sighs. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to   
things through. "He's trying to kill your aunt. Probably because she's figured out   
what happened to your cousin's baby. He's covering his tracks. He tried to kill her   
at our office. And he's trying to kill her now. I don't think he's going to stop until   
he succeeds."  
  
"Or until he *thinks* he's succeeded," Denise offers.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Dr. Linder asks.  
  
"We can somehow make the doctor think my aunt's dead. Then we can get her out   
of here safely," she explains.  
  
"That may not be enough to keep her safe for very long. Dr. Jacobs isn't stupid.   
He's not trying to outright kill her. He's trying to make it look like a medical   
accident. So he's not going to be easily caught. Faking your aunt's death will only   
put her in more danger once he realize our duplicity."  
  
"I didn't think of that, Dr. Wilkes," she pouts. "So what should we do?"  
  
"We should do just the opposite," he says slowly, quickly running a few SIMs   
through his mind to evaluate the safest idea. "We need to make him think your   
aunt has recovered . . . and is spilling the beans to the cops. At that point, killing   
her will no longer be an option. He be forced to take action to cover his tracks."  
  
"You really think that'll work?" Dr. Linder asks dubiously.  
  
"At the very least, it'll keep Mrs. Alexader safe," Jarod says.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Denise," he says gently, grinning that smug grin at her.   
"You just look after your aunt. I'll handle Dr. Jacobs. I'm going to make sure he   
pays for what he did to your family."  
  
He nudges her chin with his fingers and winks at her, throwing her one more grin   
before going to put his plan into action. If she were of a fairer complexion, she's   
sure she'd be blushing. This doctor is a charmer, all right. A perfect gentleman   
and a true hero. Too bad he's also married. With a defeated sigh, she turns   
back to the other doctor, who's also smiling at her. He's kind of cute, she   
notices, her own smile starting to grow again. And no wedding ring. Maybe this day   
isn't a total waste.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The office was quiet by the time she got there, Jarod having done his part by   
getting rid of Nurse Simpson. It took her no time breaking into the building. And   
she used the code Jarod gave her to turn off the security alarm. She feels almost   
like her old self, dressed in her regular designer suit, back into huntress mode. The   
only difference being the lower height on the heels of her boots and her shirt being   
worn on the outside of her pants to hide the special panels designed to give her   
expanding belly extra room.  
  
She stalks down the hall quickly, anxious to get to work. She finds the office with   
no trouble and pushes the door open, the hairs on her arm starting to stand on end.   
She didn't realize how much she actually enjoyed the thrill of the chase, of being on   
the prowl. It was something she was never truly able to enjoy before. She always   
had to worry about getting close enough to Jarod so that the Centre won't suspect   
her motives, while staying far enough away so he won't be in any danger. But now,   
she doesn't have to worry about any of that. The Centre was far away, hopefully   
for good. And this doctor was far from innocent. She was going to enjoy taking   
him down.  
  
She systematically searches the office, looking for possible hiding places for   
something Dr. Jacobs would want to keep under wraps. She sits at his desk,   
searching through the drawers until she finds one that doesn't open.  
  
"Aha," she smiles, reaching into her pocket for her lock pick. In a few short   
seconds, the drawer is open and revealing to her just what she didn't know she was   
looking for. Files were shoved hastily inside, their contents spilling over into a piled   
mess. She carefully extracts each folder, taking care to keep everything in order.   
Flipping through the stack, she notices they look as if they belong to patients.  
  
"This is a strange place to keep medical records," she ponders. But she knows they   
aren't ordinary records. Those are kept in the closet behind Nurse Simpson's desk.   
She had seen them there the other day when she had her ultrasound. These   
records were locked away for some special reason. A reason that Jarod would be   
sure to figure out. She sticks the folders in her bag and starts to close the drawer.   
Just before it closes all the way, a small book towards the back catches her eye. It   
was like a small diary, complete with a little silver lock in the front.  
  
"More secrets," she mumbles, digging for a paperclip. The tiny lock was too small   
for her lock pick to open. But the paperclip easily opens it. Once the book is open,   
she flips through the pages, eyes wide in amazement at what she was finding. The   
book was a transaction journal of some sort. There were several columns of   
information. One contained a code of some kind. Looking back at the medical   
records, she realizes that there were no names on the labels. Only numbers.   
Numbers to match the codes in the journals. The next column contained a date.   
The last column recorded a dollar amount. By all appearances, Jarod's theory was   
right. The doctor was selling babies. But to who, she wonders to herself.   
  
She flips back to the front of the book and finds a list of names and addresses.   
These names also have the code from the medical records attached to them. With   
a rush, everything seems to fall into place in her brain. This must be what Jarod   
feels like when he figures out a mystery, she thinks with a smile. If she had to take   
a guess, she would say that the medical record codes was the key to everything. It   
was the connection between the so called customers and the babies they   
purchased. All the proof Jarod needed was right there in her hands. She just   
needed to get it to him. He'd know what to do with it.  
  
She throws everything back into her bag and slings it onto her shoulder. Quickly   
making her way out of the building, she gets to the car and pulls out the cell phone   
to call Jarod.  
  
"St. Joseph's," the voice on the other end answers.  
  
"Room 316, please," she tells the receptionist after a moment's pause. It took her   
a second to remember which room number Jarod said that Dr. Jacobs tried to kill   
was in.  
  
"Hello," another voice answers as her call is sent through.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Jarod Wilkes. He said he would be with a patient in this   
room," she explains. "This is his wife. I really need to speak with him."  
  
"Oh hi, Mrs. Wilkes. It's Denise from the clinic. We spoke several times yesterday.   
And I hate to say that my answer is the same now as it was then. He can't come to   
the phone right now."  
  
"Is he with another patient?" Miss Parker asks, feeling somewhat confused.  
  
"Actually, I don't think he's here," Denise answers truthfully. "He had a um, . . .   
meeting with Dr. Jacobs." Denise tried to phrase it delicately, not knowing how   
much the woman actually knew about the situation. She'd hate to worry the   
woman for nothing.  
  
"It's okay, Denise. I know what's going on with the doctor and your aunt. That's   
why I'm looking for Jarod. It's important I speak with him. Do you know where he   
and Dr. Jacobs may have gone?"  
  
"No," Denise sighs. Her tone starts to sound worried. "All I know is that Dr. Jacobs   
left from here in a pretty big hurry about 20 minutes ago. Dr. Wilkes went after   
him. He came up with an idea to fool Dr. Jacobs into making a run for it. It   
seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I'm worried about your husband's   
safety. I really hope he's not going to get himself into any trouble on account of   
my aunt. He seems so determined to not let Dr. Jacobs get away with what he did   
to my family."  
  
"It's more than just your family, Denise. So many other families had babies taken   
away from them too. Jarod realized that Dr. Jacobs was behind it and wanted to   
stop him. That's just the kind of person Jarod is," Miss Parker gushes with pride.   
"He has this way of always trying to help those who cannot help themselves. Don't   
worry. He can take care of himself," she tries to convince the other woman. But at   
the same time, she starts to feel some concern herself. She didn't like not knowing   
where Jarod was.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what he told me."  
  
"Then believe it. He's going to be fine. He has to be," she adds with a shaky   
whisper, laying her hand on her stomach.  
  
After a few more polite words, Miss Parker hangs up the phone. She's not sure   
what to do, having this information that Jarod needs, but unable to get it to him.   
She needed to figure out where Dr. Jacobs had gone to. If she can find him, then   
she knows she'll find Jarod. A small smile comes across her face as she realizes   
where she can go. And again, she remembers how much fun it was being a   
huntress.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Richmond Hill, GA  
  
Miss Parker pulls up to the house just as darkness is falling. It's just about   
dinner time and her stomach is starting to rumble despite the big lunch she ate a   
few hours ago. This pregnancy has her constantly hungry. She finds something to   
nibble on to tide her over. After finishing her snack, she wipes the crumbs from her   
face and carefully reapplies her lipstick, attempting to look perfect. She takes one   
last look into the mirror before stepping out of the car.  
  
She walks across the street, still wondering how she's going to explain her   
presence to these people. A small sign a few houses away gives her the perfect   
cover. She smiles a friendly grin and rings the doorbell.   
  
"Can I help you?" asks the man who opens the door. He's a kind looking man   
and she's kind of surprised. This house belongs to one of the couples in Dr.   
Jacobs' journal, one of his customers. It's the closest address in the book. If Dr.   
Jacobs was on the run and trying to cover his tracks, he'd probably start here. But   
this man doesn't look like the type of person who'd buy a baby. Maybe she was   
wrong about them after all. Maybe they were innocents in this scheme as well.  
  
"Hi. My name is Parker," she says with a smile. "I was supposed to be meeting my   
husband to look at the house up the street. We're thinking of buying out in this   
neighborhood. Anyway, he's running late and when I tried calling him, I noticed my   
cell phone battery had run dead. And silly me, I forgot the car recharger. This is   
such a nice neighborhood, but it's getting dark and I figure I should call him to see   
what the hold up, so I was wondering . . . "  
  
The man holds up his hand to stop her rambling. He smiles in understanding,   
figuring she was harmless.  
  
"Why don't you come in and use our phone to call him," he offers, standing aside to   
let her in.  
  
"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."  
  
"It's no problem, really. Have a seat," he says, showing her into the living room.   
"I'll go get the phone."  
  
He leaves for a few minutes and returns with the phone and a short, blond woman.  
  
"I'm Bill. And this is Suzy, my wife," he introduces. "Honey, this is Parker. She's   
out here looking at the Weston Estate."  
  
"My husband is running late. I needed to call to see what's taking him so long,"   
Miss Parker explains to the woman glaring at her. It 's obvious Suzy doesn't   
appreciate her intruding in her home. It might be harder getting information out of   
her than Miss Parker originally thought. She gives the couple a nervous smile   
before walking into the foyer to place the phone call.  
  
She decides to try the hospital to see if Jarod had returned. She gets Denise again   
and learns that he's still gone. So she gives Denise the address to where she is   
now, in case Jarod ever made it back. She hangs up the phone and paces for a few   
minutes, trying to figure out a way to get these people talking. Maybe she could   
get them to open up about Dr. Jacobs and his operation. They were obviously   
desperate enough for a child to buy one, so she decides to use that to her   
advantage. She opens her suit jacket to show off, rather than hide her expanding   
waistline.  
  
"Bill, Suzy," she calls to them as she walks back into the living room. "Thank you   
so much for letting me use the phone. My husband will be here soon. He just had   
to finish up with a patient. So I'll just wait out in the car for him. Thanks again."   
She gives them a phony smile and places her hand on her stomach, rubbing it   
gently to bring attention to it. She waves good-bye with her other hand and turns   
to leave.  
  
"Bill, we can't make her sit outside in the dark by herself," she hears Suzy say just   
as she gets to the door. "Did you see her stomach? I think she's pregnant."  
  
"Parker," they both call out, stopping her in her tracks and bringing a satisfied grin   
to her face. She promptly wipes it away and replaces it with her innocent look   
again before turning to face them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't go out there all alone. Why don't you wait in here," Suzy offers, her former   
icy facade now melting.   
  
"I couldn't intrude," Miss Parker objects.  
  
"It's no bother. Really," Suzy insists, pulling on Miss Parker's arm until she's back   
inside. "I couldn't help noticing. Are you pregnant?"  
  
"I am," Miss Parker smiles, trying to fake a look of surprise. "How can you tell? I   
didn't even think I was showing yet."  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong. You look great. I could hardly tell. But you have a look   
about you," Suzy says.  
  
"A look?"  
  
"A glow pregnant women get. Suzy looked that way when she was pregnant," Bill   
smiles adoringly at his wife.  
  
"You have children?" Miss Parker asks, a bit surprised. She knew they had a baby   
they bought from Dr. Jacobs. But she didn't expect them to mention Suzy ever   
being pregnant.  
  
"A little girl," Suzy nods. "She's 6 weeks old. So it wasn't so long ago that I was   
where you are now. What are you, about 4 months along?"  
  
"Just about," Miss Parker confirms for her. "Thank goodness the morning sickness   
phase is over."  
  
"Oh, you're lucky. I was sick my entire pregnancy. If it wasn't one problem, it was   
the next." Suzy looks at her husband and grabs his hand, giving it a gentle   
squeeze. He takes over the story from there.  
  
"Gillian's our little miracle baby. We didn't think she'd make it. But Dr. Jacobs is a   
miracle worker."  
  
"Dr. Jacobs?" she asks innocently. Now they're getting somewhere. Her gut is  
telling her that these people have no idea what kind of man Dr. Jacobs is. And if   
she were to guess, she'd say that the baby upstairs that they call Gillian is not the   
same baby Suzy gave birth to. So while it's probably true that they bought the   
baby, they didn't realize it. They thought they were only buying a miracle cure for   
their sick child. "Is he your doctor?"  
  
"He wasn't at first. Gillian was very sick when she was born. She spent the first   
week of her life in the neonatal ICU. Dr. Jacobs approached us at the end of that   
first week and told us about an experimental cure he had developed. We agreed to   
let him try it on the baby since her other doctors told us there wasn't much else   
they could do for her," Suzy says.  
  
"A week later, we were bringing home a healthy baby girl. Gillian was completely   
cured," Bill exclaims, as if still amazed at such a recovery. "It's like nothing ever   
happened to her. We were truly blessed. Blessed to have our baby home with us.   
And blessed that we could afford to do something to help her. They say money   
doesn't buy happiness, but . . . "  
  
"But it was able to buy you something better - a miracle," Miss Parker smiles   
uneasily. This is much worse than she thought. This couple wanted nothing   
more than to raise a normal, healthy child. But for some reason, it wasn't to be   
until Dr. Jacobs stepped in and decided to play God. Now, she can only hope that   
when the truth comes out, Bill and Suzy will be able to deal with the heart break.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Dr. Jacobs circles the block one more time and it becomes certain to him that he's   
being followed. He looks into the rearview mirror to try to see who it is. He can't   
be sure, but from this distance, it looks like Jarod. He swears outloud and hits the   
steering wheel, but doesn't let his anger get the better of him. He had to be   
smarter than that. He's gotten this far by keeping his wits about him. He isn't   
going to let some nosy doctor rattle him. It's bad enough the Alexander woman   
regained consciousness and involved the police. Bad, but not hopeless. He just   
needs Jarod to mind his own business while he ties up loose ends.  
  
Tired of leading him around the neighborhood, he pulls up to the curb and parks   
behind another car that's on the street. About a half a block away, he notices a   
house for sale. He realizes he could go there, sneak out the back and make it to his   
true destination without Jarod being the wiser. Stepping out of the car, he pretends   
not to notice the car that came to a stop just around the corner. He takes his time   
and patiently walks to the house for sale, making it look as if he has legitimate   
business there. After some struggling, the doctor is able to get the door to the   
house open and he hurries inside. He stands by the window in the darkness of the   
house, watching Jarod watch him. A few minutes later, however, Jarod's actions   
surprise him. Dr. Jacobs watches the man get out of the car and run up to the   
other car on the street, the one he parked behind. Jarod seemed completely   
enthralled with the car. He smiles at the sudden turn of events in his favor. With   
Jarod distracted, he may be able to put an end to his meddling ways.  
  
Dr. Jacobs manages to silently make his way out of the house without Jarod even   
noticing. Whatever is in that car had his undivided attention. Which works out   
perfectly for Dr. Jacobs. Jarod would never even know what hit him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod covers his face with a surgical mask just as Dr. Linder and Dr. Jacobs come   
rushing past him. They stop at the nurse's desk just down the hall from Mrs.   
Alexander's room. He steps closer to hear their conversation.  
  
"It's the most amazing thing ever," Dr. Linder gushes. "She just woke up. She   
asked to speak with you, Dr. Jacobs."  
  
"She's awake? Are you sure?" Dr. Jacobs asks dubiously.   
  
"I heard her talking myself," Dr. Linder smiles. "It really is amazing. I'm sure she   
has a story to tell, being that close to death and all. You know, my momma always   
said . . ."  
  
"I'm sure it's fascinating, what your mother said," Dr. Jacobs sneers, interrupting   
the man. "And I must commend you for your diligence in caring for this patient.   
But I can take it from here. I'd rather speak with her alone, if you don't mind."  
  
"No, I don't mind," Dr. Linder agrees easily, letting the other doctor turn and get a   
few steps down the hall before dropping the bombshell. "But I think the cops in   
there with her might have something to say about it." Dr. Jacobs stops dead in his   
tracks, obviously not expecting to hear about cops. Dr. Linder is amused to see   
the man reacting just the way Jarod said he would.  
  
"Cops?" he manages to squeak out. "In there? With her?"  
  
"Yeah. They're in there right now. Is something the matter, Dr. Jacobs?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. I just need a little air," he says, stumbling over himself to get as far   
away from the room as he possibly can.   
  
"Where are you going? What about the patient?"  
  
"You healed her, Dr. Linder," he says, pushing impatiently at the elevator button.   
"You can take over her case from here." Finally, the doors open, and Dr. Jacobs   
practically runs inside, almost knocking over a candy striper. He grunts out an   
apology to the girl and Dr. Linder can actually see the relief on his face as the door   
close.  
  
"He's gone," he calls out to a disguised Jarod. "He was in a pretty big hurry to get   
out of here once I mentioned the cops."  
  
"I noticed that," Jarod grins.  
  
"I wonder where he's going?"  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out. You stay here and take care of Mrs.   
Alexander. I'm going after the doctor." Jarod waves good-bye to Dr. Linder and   
jogs down the hall towards the stairs. If he was right about this, Dr. Jacobs is on   
his way down to his car at this very minute. If he hurries, he'd be able to catch   
him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod follows Dr. Jacobs to a housing area in Richmond Hill. By this time, it's   
getting pretty dark and he has a tough time maneuvering through the dark,   
unfamiliar streets. Finally, Dr. Jacobs seems to reach his destination. He stops the   
car and walks towards a house that's for sale. Jarod stops about a block away   
where he can still keep his eye on the doctor. But something else catches his eye.   
Something that makes his heart almost stop.  
  
"Parker," he gasps. He spots the car parked in front of Dr. Jacobs and notices it's   
familiarity. It was the car Miss Parker was driving. He jumps out the car and runs   
across the street, no longer caring what the doctor was up to. Opening the door, he   
sits down on the front seat and searches the car for clues where she could be,   
silently praying to himself that she wasn't in any trouble.  
  
His hands brush aside some crumbs, leftovers of her snack. He smiles, amused at   
her cravings. Last week it had been Doritos. This week it was Little Debbie snack   
cakes. He gathers up the wrappers to place in a bag for trash when he sees a book   
sticking from underneath the front seat. Pulling it out, he opens it and scans the   
contents.  
  
"She's brilliant," he says as his smile grows. In his hands, he was holding all the   
evidence he needed to get Dr. Jacobs arrested. Normally, he liked to take care of   
this next phase by himself, setting up the perpetrator to get a taste of his own   
medicine. But frankly, he was ready to move on with his life. He'd let the police   
handle things from here on out. All he has to do is find Miss Parker and then   
they could get out of there.  
  
He reads through the book one more time before stopping at an address that   
seemed familiar. Looking around, he realizes he was sitting right in front of the   
house. That's where Miss Parker must be. He gets out the car and jogs across the   
street, only looking each way to avoid being hit by a passing car. He doesn't see   
Dr. Jacobs sneak out of the shadows and close in on him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker puts her hand on her stomach, embarrassed at the rumbling sound   
coming from out of it.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that," she apologizes. "I always seem to be hungry."  
  
"Get used to it," Bill says with a laugh. "Suzy was sick a lot when she was   
pregnant. But when she wasn't sick, she was hungry."  
  
"Oh, stop that Bill," Suzy admonishes playfully. "Besides, I wasn't the only one   
packing on the pounds." She pokes him in the stomach, eliciting a rumbling laugh   
from the man. "What about your husband, Parker? Does he claim he has to 'eat   
for two' as well?"  
  
"Jarod has always had the eating habits of a 12 year old," Miss Parker laughs. "If   
anything, the roles have reversed. He's gotten kind of strict with my diet while I'm   
the one craving Pop-Tarts and Twinkies 24 hours a day."  
  
The door bell rings and they all look up, shocked from their own little world. Miss   
Parker is really starting to like this couple. Too bad she's about to yank the   
rug from under them.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Suzy says. "Maybe it's your husband. How long did   
he say he would be?"  
  
"You're right. He said he was almost done. He may have gotten lost coming out   
here, though," Miss Parker tells her, suddenly relieved for reinforcements. She was   
enjoying herself with this couple, but wasn't sure how long she could stall them.  
  
"Hi," Bill says cheerfully, opening the door. "You must be Jarod."   
  
"Yes. I am," Jarod says, a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, how do you   
know who I am?" He hears some giggles coming from the living room and Bill steps   
aside to let him see Miss Parker. His face instantly relaxes knowing that she's   
alright. A smile crosses his face to match her own. He loves to see her happy.   
This definitely is a sight to behold.  
  
"I take it she's with you," Bill says with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Jarod asks, distracted by the continued laughter emanating from the two   
women. It was an enchanting sound. "I mean yeah. She's mine. I mean, she's   
with me. That's my wife." He points to himself as if to emphasize the point.   
  
Bill chuckles at the man standing in his doorway. Parker never said how long they'd   
been married, but Bill would guess they were newlyweds. The look of pure love and   
adoration on this man's face was the mark of a new husband and soon to be father.  
  
"Jarod. Is that you?" Miss Parker asks, finally looking up to see who was in the   
doorway. Her smile grows even bigger and she makes her way over to the door to   
greet him. "Hey there. I didn't think you'd make it." She leans over to him and   
brushes his lips with her own. He's barely able to keep himself from making the   
kiss deeper.  
  
"Yes, I made it," he gasps, trying to get his heart beat under control. Just seeing   
her jump started it a notch. That little hint of a kiss sent it racing. "You seemed to   
be enjoying yourself, though. Making new friends?"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. Bill and Suzy Meyers, this is my husband, Jarod," she says   
by way of introductions. "Bill and Suzy were nice enough to entertain me while I   
waited on you. They didn't want me waiting out in the car all by myself."  
  
"Well, I really appreciate it," Jarod smiles. "You really didn't have . . . . " His   
sentence is cut off by a gasp coming from Bill. Jarod spins around, moving to stand   
in front of Miss Parker in case there was danger behind him.  
  
"You," he growls when he comes face to face with a gun toting Dr. Jacobs.  
  
"Dr. Jacobs. What are you doing here? And with that?" Bill asks, pointing to the   
weapon in the crazed man's hand.  
  
"Jarod, you just wouldn't leave this alone," Dr. Jacobs says, seeming to ignore Bill's   
question. "Why couldn't you have just stayed out of this?"  
  
"And let you get away with what you were doing? I couldn't do that." Jarod   
flinches as the gun is pressed to his head. "You obviously have a beef with me.   
Don't involve these other people. Why don't we take this outside."  
  
Dr. Jacobs scans the room and notices the woman standing behind Jarod, clinging   
to his arm. Her grip tightens when Jarod makes his sacrificial suggestion. She   
must be someone important to him. Possibly his wife. He remembers Nurse   
Simpson saying something about Jarod being married.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Dr. Jacobs sneers. "I'm sure you don't want any   
harm coming to this lovely lady here, would you? Who is she? Your wife?"   
  
"Just leave her alone," Jarod warns him, his voice dropping to a feral rumble.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats." Dr. Jacobs jabs the gun   
at Jarod to emphasize his point. "I'm calling the shots."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Suzy cries. She had come to the door after she heard   
the commotion and was now standing safely behind her husband. She was   
terrified. Dr. Jacobs looked possessed. She couldn't believe he was actually   
holding a gun on them.  
  
"I came here to tie up some loose ends. And it looks like I've been more successful   
than I originally planned. I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.   
Or maybe it's more like four birds with one gun." He laughs at his own play on   
words before turning a serious glare on Miss Parker. "Maybe I won't kill you . . .   
yet. I think I could have some fun playing with you."  
  
"In your dreams, you freak," she yells at him. She narrows her eyes and glares at   
him, mentally getting herself back into the huntress mindset. She couldn't let this   
guy destroy her life before it even began. An icy calm settles over her face and the   
doctor is visibly shaken by her change in attitude. "Touch me and you'll be sorry."  
  
"Really? I'll be sorry?" the doctor laughs again, but for some reason, he feels her   
threats are not void. Jarod notices the man's discomfort and decides to egg him on   
a little.  
  
"I'd listen to her if I were you. She can be a scary lady when you upset her. Trust   
me on that," Jarod smirks. He can tell that the doctor is getting more agitated. He   
just hopes his plan doesn't backfire. He'd never forgive himself if anyone got hurt.   
  
"Just shut up," the doctor screams. "Both of you. Lady, don't make threats you   
can't keep. I've got the gun on your husband. Don't make me use it."  
  
"You won't be able to kill us all. And if you shoot him, believe me when I say you'll   
be dead before he even hits the floor," she says, moving from behind Jarod to stand   
on the other side of the doctor. She sees what Jarod is trying to do. He's trying to   
annoy and distract the man and then maybe get the gun from him.  
  
"Well maybe I'll shoot you, then." The doctor swings the gun around to point it at   
Miss Parker. He just now realizes she's moved to the other side of him. He was   
quickly losing control of the situation.  
  
"You do and I'll kill you," Jarod threatens, stepping back when the gun swings his   
way again. The doctor was really starting to lose his cool. "You're in a no win   
situation, Doctor. Either way, you end up dead. Why don't you just give yourself   
up."  
  
"But I'm the miracle worker," Dr. Jacobs whimpers, his grip on reality slipping. "I'm   
like a god to these people. I raise their sick babies from the dead. People who   
deserve children. People who can afford children."  
  
"That's not for you to decide," Miss Parker tells him. "You can't rob the poor to sell   
to the rich."  
  
"What are you talking about, Parker?" Bill asks, he curiosity piqued. "Selling what   
to the rich?"  
  
"Doctor," she turns to him, raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain to these folks the   
mystery behind your 'miracle cure' of their daughter?"  
  
"What's going on?" Jarod asks, not understanding what she's getting at.  
  
"You went to the Meyers about their sick daughter," she starts explaining. "You   
knew they could afford the solution you were offering."  
  
"That's right," Bill confirms. "Gillian was very sick. Dr. Jacobs saved her."  
  
"No Bill," Miss Parker says gently. "Dr. Jacobs didn't save her. He couldn't save   
her. Nobody could. You paid him for a miracle, alright. But it was someone else's   
miracle."  
  
"No!" Suzy gasps. "You're not suggesting . . . Dr. Jacobs, tell me it's not true. Tell   
me that the baby asleep in that nursery upstairs is the same baby I carried for nine   
months. The same baby I gave birth to."  
  
"I'm sorry, Suzy," Miss Parker says after a long silence, her eyes start to water   
along with Suzy and Bill's.  
  
"No," she screams again. "I don't believe it. I won't believe it. Get out of my   
house. All of you. Just go." She dissolves into tears, sinking to the floor. Bill   
kneels down next to her to comfort her through her vicious sobs.  
  
"You heard my wife," he says with a cracked voice. "If you're going to kill each   
other, do it outside. Get out of our house."  
  
"Bill, Gillian has a mother out there who's probably looking for her," Miss Parker   
says.  
  
"She has a mother right here," he cries. "And a father. She's ours and we're not   
giving her up."  
  
"But . . "  
  
"Parker," Jarod stops her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just get out of   
here. The cops are on the way."  
  
She turns and sees that while she wasn't paying attention, Jarod had disarmed Dr.   
Jacobs. He now held the gun on the man, who was babbling incoherently about   
being a god. And he apparently called the police to come get the man. She could   
hear the sirens in the distance.  
  
"Okay," she nods, following the men out of the house. Outside, the police pull up   
and take the doctor into custody. Miss Parker goes to the car to get the evidence   
she took from his office to turn over to them. A few hours later, after giving their   
statements, they're free to go.  
  
"You ready?" he asks her.  
  
She nods again, not trusting her voice to speak. She was barely holding back the   
tears. One by one, however, they begin to break free and she soon finds herself   
bawling in his arms.  
  
"Why does it have to turn out like this for them, Jarod? It's not fair. All they   
wanted was to have a baby to love. They've spent the last 6 weeks loving that baby   
as their own. But they won't be able to keep her. I didn't even want a baby, but I   
got one anyway. But even now, I couldn't imagine what I'd do if anything ever   
happened . . ." She places her hand over her own full womb, realizing how lucky   
she is. The tears continue to fall, and Jarod just holds her tighter.  
  
"I know," he whispers, kissing her forehead. "We were blessed. And things may   
work out for Bill and Suzy after all. Most of these babies were from girls who didn't   
want them. Bill and Suzy may be able to legally adopt Gillian if her birth mother   
agrees."  
  
"What about Denise's family?"  
  
"Once they find her cousin's baby, she's going to help the girl take care of it until   
Mrs. Alexander recovers. Unfortunately, the couple with the baby won't have as   
happy an ending as Bill and Suzy. They'll probably try to fight it. They have money   
and resources. I just hope it turns out well."  
  
"Oh," she sighs.  
  
"But, that's not our problem," he says, kissing her again. "Now that this is over, we   
can get on with our lives. You ready?" He looks down at her and can't contain his   
smile when an even bigger one comes across her face.  
  
"I'm past ready. Let's go home." She reaches down and picks up his hand,   
squeezing it tight. She takes her other hand and gently rubs her stomach. She   
realizes that she really is blessed. She has the man she loves in one hand and   
their very own child in the other. She couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Part III

Title - Saying the Words  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG  
Category - JMPR  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker are finally together in a new town with new   
names and making new friends. So how come they keep on finding the same old   
trouble?  
Disclaimer - The characters aren't mine. I'm just using them for my own   
entertainment purposes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Danbury Academy  
Bristol, MI  
  
Kylie MacArthur goes through the check register for the fourth time, praying that   
the first three times were just a mathematical error. The total from the calculator   
hasn't changed, however. There was no mistaking the discrepancy between the   
register and the bank statement. She lets out a deep, shaky breath while running   
her hands through her hair. What was she going to do? This was the last thing she   
needed to be concerned about. There were bigger, more pressing issues going on   
in her life right now.  
  
"Hey Kylie," a voice calls, breaking her tense silence.   
  
Kylie looks up to see her friend Lisa Denton standing in the doorway of the student   
council office. She must have been just staring for awhile because she hears her   
friend call to her again.  
  
"Yo! Earth to Kylie. What's going on, Girl?"  
  
"Hey Lisa," she sighs, locking away all the documents in the bottom drawer. She'll   
try again later to sort it all out.  
  
"So what is it this time that has you, Madame Presidente, all wiggy?" Lisa asks her.  
  
Kylie has to laugh at her friend. Out in Bristol, they seemed to be so far removed   
from the rest of society. But the girl just tries that much harder to be ultra cool   
and fashionably hip, always dressing in the latest fashions and speaking in the most   
up to date slang.  
  
"It's budget time. As student body president, I have to make sure everything is in   
order so that I can propose a budget for next year," she explains to her friend,   
telling only part of the truth. It really was time to come up with a new budget. But   
that wasn't what was bothering her. The money that seemed to be missing was   
what was bothering her. The *substantial* amount of money that was missing was   
what was making her all 'wiggy'.  
  
"How about you take a break," Lisa suggests. "We can go to Old Navy and get new   
outfits for this weekend."  
  
"Lisa you know I can't," Kylie says quickly. "I have to babysit tonight. And this   
weekend."  
  
"You're cancelling this weekend?" Lisa asks incredulously. "For the Stevens kids?   
They're monsters, Kylie. The sheriff and his wife must pay you really well to put up   
with those kids."  
  
"You know I need the money," Kylie says seriously, thinking to herself how truly   
desperate for extra cash she is now. "They're not so bad. They're just a little   
hyper. But you're right. They're a lot to handle. Which is why Mrs. Stevens asked   
me to help out a little more this weekend. She's going out of town and knows the   
sheriff is going to be too busy to watch them by himself. And I could use the extra   
cash."  
  
"We're young, Kylie. We should be thinking about having fun now. Not saving   
money for the future," Lisa whines, trying to change her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kylie apologizes, holding her head down. "I'm sorry about this   
weekend. And I'm sorry I'm no fun. It's just . . . "  
  
"Just what?" Lisa moves to stand next to her, putting her arm around her friend's   
shoulder for support. "I can see you're upset about something. Talk to me."  
  
"Nothing," she sighs. "It's nothing." She ducks out of Lisa's embrace and walks the   
girl to the door. "You should get going before the store closes. I need to be getting   
over to the Stevens' anyway."  
  
"You sure you're okay, Ky?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kylie swears, pasting on a fake smile. "Go on and have fun. I'll catch   
you next weekend."  
  
"I'll hold you to that," Lisa says, flashing her friend a smile before walking out the   
door.  
  
Kylie sighs as her friend disappears down the hall. She wishes she could confide in   
her. They were best friends. Best friends since they were kids. But too much has   
happened to Kylie in the past few months. She wasn't dealing with kid stuff   
anymore. She had bigger problems. Problems Lisa wouldn't be able to begin to   
understand. This was one problem she would have to keep to herself for as long as   
she could.   
  
She turns around and goes to get her stuff. There was no sense in hanging around   
here anymore. The money wasn't going to reappear magically. She'd worry about   
that problem on another day. She's exhausted and ready to go.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Another voice calls from the doorway. This time, it wasn't Lisa.   
She spins around, surprised by her unexpected visitor.  
  
"Oh," she sighs with relief. "It's you. What are you doing here? Nevermind, I'm   
glad you're here. We really need to talk."   
  
The tall figure approaches her until he's standing right in front of her. His imposing   
stature is intimidating to most, but she's not afraid of him.  
  
"We can talk later," he smiles. He leans towards her and she closes her eyes in   
anticipation of the kiss. The kiss never comes. She opens her eyes and looks back   
at him, the look on his face turning sinister. All the breath rushes from her body   
and she stumbles back, suddenly afraid of this man who knows her like no other   
man has known her. He's quicker than she is, however. Before she can get away,   
his hands reach out to grab her neck and start squeezing. Without much struggle   
on her part, she watches the darkness descend as she falls into unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod tips quietly out of the bed, trying desperately not to wake the still sleeping   
occupant. Sleep is a valuable commodity for her, very precious and very rare.   
The more days go by, the harder it is for her to find that gem. Jarod has learned   
the hard way not to disturb her slumber. He makes his way to the bathroom,   
quickly showering and dressing to start his day. On his way out the room, he sees   
her start to wake up.  
  
"Mmmm," she groans, reaching a hand out to the now empty side of the bed.   
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Go back to sleep," he whispers, leaning his head down to give her a quick kiss.   
"It's time for me to go to work." He lines the side of her neck with more kisses   
before releasing her and attempting to rise.  
  
"Mmmm," she says again. This time it comes out sounding more like a moan. Her   
hands reach up to find the back of his neck and she pulls him back towards her.   
Through her sleepy eyes, she finds his mouth and covers it with her own, taking his   
lips and tongue hostage.  
  
"I'm going to be late if we start this now," he mumbles, not trying very hard to free   
himself from her embrace.  
  
"Don't go in today, Jarod," she pants, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and   
gently nibbling on it. "Stay here with me and we can celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate what?"  
  
"Our anniversary," she tells him, as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"Honey, we've only been married for three months. We have awhile before it's   
anniversary time," he laughs, finally managing to pull himself from her arms.  
  
"We can celebrate each month," she pouts. "We celebrated our one month   
anniversary."  
  
"Technically, we were still on our honeymoon," he grins, raising his eyebrows   
suggestively. She blushes suddenly, remembering how she barely let him out of   
the bedroom that first month. After they got married, they realized they had a lot   
of time to make up for. And her hormones seemed to have been in over drive.  
  
"I can't help it if you're just so irresistible," she smiles her best seductive smile.  
  
"Oh no. Not the smile," he groans, knowing he's powerless against her when she's   
in full seduction mode. "Seriously, I can't this morning. I told Sheriff Stevens I   
was coming by before my first class. I can't be late."  
  
"Fine," she huffs, folding her arms across her chest. They rest on top of her   
enlarged abdomen.  
  
"Don't be mad," he says, walking across the room to sit on the bed next to her.  
  
"I'm not mad," she sighs. "I'm a little worried, that's all. Why are you doing this   
anyway?"  
  
"I told you," he says, grabbing the hand that's now rubbing her stomach. "I found   
evidence of extortion at the school. I don't want to turn this into a pretend, but I   
still think someone should know about it. That's why I'm turning everything over to   
the sheriff. I'll let him handle things from here."  
  
"Are we going to have to move again?" she asks quietly. "I only have 7 weeks until   
the baby's born, Jarod. I don't want to have him on the run. This is a nice town.   
We've made some friends here."  
  
"I know," he whispers, stroking her face and tucking her hair behind her ear. "This   
is the first place that's actually felt like home to me. I'd love to raise the baby   
here. But only if it's safe for us. Which is why I'm not pretending anymore. We   
don't need the unnecessary attention. But the kids at the school had serious   
concerns about where the missing funds were going. Someone needs to figure out   
what's going on. But that someone won't be me this time. I'll tell the sheriff my   
suspicions and then stay out of it."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise," he smiles, stealing another kiss from her lips before rising from the   
bed. "But I have to go so I won't be late."  
  
"Be careful, Jarod," she says, giving him one last warning. He gives her another   
smile before turning to walk out the door. All of a sudden, she gets a feeling to call   
him back. "Jarod wait!"  
  
He turns to face her, a questioning look on his face. As quickly as her huge belly   
allows, she struggles to pull herself from the bed and waddles over to stand just in   
front of him. She wraps her arms around his chest and pulls herself as close to him   
as she can get.  
  
"Hey," he says with a bit of a grunt when she squeezes him tighter. "What's this all   
about?"  
  
"Nothing," she whispers, tears starting to fall. "I just wanted to say I love you.   
That's all."  
  
"I love you, too," he returns the sentiment. She doesn't want to let go and he feels   
her start to tremble in his arms. He runs his hand soothingly up and down her back   
to help calm her down. "You're really upset today, aren't you? How about we   
compromise? I'll cancel my classes for today. So that after I speak with the   
sheriff, I'll be able to come back here and spend the day with you."  
  
"Okay," she relents, not really feeling much better. But she realizes what a   
sacrifice he's making for her and decides it's about as good as it's going to get.   
  
"Good," he smiles, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bed. He tucks   
her back in and kisses her forehead. "Why don't you wait right here for me. I'll be   
back before you know it." With one more wink, he finally manages to make it from   
the bedroom. He sprints down the stairs and out to the car. The sooner he leaves,   
the sooner he'll be able to get back to where he wants to be - in the arms of his   
love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod pulls into the parking lot at Danbury Academy. He'd been teaching there for   
about two months now. He and Miss Parker immediately left Savannah after the   
case with Dr. Jacobs and the babies was over. They drove the short distance to   
Hilton Head, South Carolina and married on the beach. They were now Mr. and   
Mrs. Jarod Wilson. And had been that ever since. Three months was the longest   
he'd ever had an alias. Hopefully it will be permanent. With the baby soon to be   
born, he'd really hate to uproot his pregnant wife.  
  
About a month after they moved to Bristol, Jarod decided to get a teaching position   
at the local school. They didn't need the money, but they needed ties to the   
community. Small towns like Bristol were suspicious of newcomers. Especially   
newcomers who kept to themselves. The town took to them immediately. They   
seemed like a normal newlywed couple expecting a baby. And that's the way Jarod   
wanted to keep things. He tended to his own business, no longer looking for   
mysteries to unravel or injustices to rectify. He had a family to take care of now.   
And to keep them out of the Centre, the life he used to live had to change. No   
more pretending or anything else that would draw too much attention to him.  
  
This latest mystery almost got the better of his curiosity. But one look at Miss   
Parker and he realized he'd do anything to keep her happy. Including staying away   
from something that obviously needed his attention. Money was going missing   
from the student government fund. But like he told Miss Parker, it's not his   
business. He'd pass on the information he uncovered to the sheriff and let him   
handle things. Unfortunately, the sheriff wasn't at the station when he went by   
there. So he's doing the next best thing to get the information to him immediately.  
  
" . . . and that's basically all I know about the situation. I thought it best to pass   
this on to you, Sheriff, and let you handle the situation. I'd suggest you speak first   
with Kylie MacArthur. She's the student body president and she noticed the   
discrepancies early on. She's scared and thinks she'll be blamed, but I believe that   
she's innocent in this case."  
  
Jarod stops talking and the tape recorder automatically shuts off. It's one of those   
voice activated models that came in useful on the drive over. He didn't have to   
worry about operating it while he was driving. He reaches to get the tape out of the   
recorder with one hand while turning the car into a parking space with the other.   
Out of nowhere, his path is blocked by a man and he has to slam on the brakes,   
causing the recorder to fly to the floor and slide under the seat. Jarod rolls the   
window down to address his obstacle.  
  
"Sheriff?" Jarod asks, flustered at nearly running the man over. "Why are you   
standing in the middle of my parking space?"  
  
"I heard you were looking for me, Professor Wilson," the man tells him. He walks to   
the passenger side of the car and gets in. "Why don't we go back to the station and   
talk."  
  
Jarod gets a bad feeling. Something about the look on the man's face makes him   
suspicious. He's survived these past few years by trusting his instincts and   
feelings. He's survived the past few months by trusting Miss Parker's instincts. Her   
actions this morning instantly rush back to his brain. She sensed something was   
wrong. And now, he's feeling it too.  
  
"Why don't we go into my office," Jarod suggests instead, not wanting to go   
anywhere with the man.  
  
"Just drive," the man growls, pulling out his gun. Jarod could do nothing by   
comply. And wish to himself that he never left the comfort of his bed that morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker awkwardly rolls to her side and grabs the ringing phone from the   
bedside table.  
  
"What," she grumbles sleepily into it. For the most part, she had shed her 'Miss   
Parker' persona. But it was rare that she and the baby were both asleep at the   
same time anymore. This child definitely had Jarod's restless spirit. She had just   
managed to settle down for her afternoon nap. It was hard to be cordial to whoever   
was waking her.   
  
"Mara?"   
  
Miss Parker blinks the sleep away from her eyes and it takes a moment for her   
name to sink in. She had given the people her first name when they first move to   
town to go along with the fake last name Jarod picked. If they were ever tracked   
by the Centre, they would probably be looking for Jarod and Parker. Not many   
people at the Centre know what her first name is.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" the voice continues.  
  
"I'm up," she yawns. "How can I help you?"   
  
"This is Lynn Stokes from Danbury Academy," she explains. "I'm calling to see if   
Professor Wilson is there. He never came in this morning."  
  
"He didn't call in?" She sits up in the bed, completely awake now. She looks at the   
clock and realizes how late in the day it was. Jarod should have been home hours   
ago. "He told me he was going to cancel his classes, go speak with Sheriff Stevens,   
and then come back home. But that was earlier this morning."  
  
"Oh. Well, he's not here. And he missed all of his classes today. Sheriff Stevens is   
actually here looking for your husband so I'm assuming he never made that   
meeting either. Mara, maybe you should come down to the school. I'm sure the   
sheriff will have some questions for you."  
  
"Lynn, what exactly are you implying?" Miss Parker asks icily. She never did like   
the woman from the school. She was the one responsible for hiring Jarod. And   
Miss Parker got the impression he was hired for purposes far from educational. He   
never said anything about it, but Miss Parker has witnessed on several occassions   
blatant attempts by Lynn to come on to him.   
  
"I don't want to get into it over the phone. You should come down." With that, she   
hangs up the phone before Miss Parker could get another word in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker breezes through the door as if she owned the school. She couldn't let   
them see the fear she was trying desperately to hide. She had to show them she   
was in control. She walks towards the front office where she knew Lynn Stokes   
would be. A woman sitting in the chairs outside the office glares jealously at the   
pregnant woman, still fashionable in her maternity leather pants, storming towards   
the front desk demanding to be seen.  
  
"Mrs. Wilson?"   
  
Miss Parker turns around to face whoever was calling her. She sees Lynn Stokes   
and the sheriff approaching her.  
  
"Lynn. Sheriff Stevens. What's going on here? Where is my husband?" Miss   
Parker stares undauntedly at the man. But inside she was far from fearless.   
Something bad was going on. Something involving Jarod. And she was terrified at   
what that something could be.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that. No one here at the school has seen him   
today," Lynn explains to her.  
  
"He told me he had an appointment with the sheriff this morning. And that he was   
going to call in to cancel his classes."  
  
"Is that all?" the sheriff queries. "Did he tell you why he needed to meet with me?"  
  
Miss Parker notices a nervous look pass between the sheriff and Lynn. She starts to   
become suspicious of the line of questioning. She had a feeling there was a lot   
more to this than trying to find Jarod.   
  
"No," she lies easily. "He didn't tell me anything. Just that he needed to speak   
with you involving something with a few kids at school."  
  
"That's all he said?" Lynn asks again. "Did he mention any kids in particular?"  
  
"Lynn, you've been hinting at something this entire time. Why don't you just come   
out and tell me what you're blaming my husband of," she snaps at the woman. She   
knows she should keep her cool to try and figure out what these two are up to, but   
she was starting to lose her patience.  
  
"Mrs. Wilson. Mara," the sheriff corrects himself, trying to get more personal. He   
takes her by the elbow and leads her to the seats against the wall, next to the other   
woman who glared at her earlier. "Why don't you sit down."  
  
Panic races through her body. This couldn't be good, she realizes. Not good at all.   
Something horrible must have happened.  
  
"I'm fine," she says through her tightly gritted teeth. "Just tell me where Jarod is."  
  
"Mara, this is Olivia MacArthur," Lynn introduces. Miss Parker nods politely at the   
woman as Lynn continues. "Her daughter, Kylie, is also missing. We think that she   
and your husband are together."  
  
"Together?" Miss Parker manages to choke out. "You're saying someone kidnapped   
them both?" But she can look on everyone else's face and see that theory is far   
from what they're thinking.  
  
"No, Mara. We're pretty sure there technically wasn't any kidnapping involved.   
Although Kylie is a minor, we're pretty sure she went with him willingly," the sheriff   
explains.  
  
"You think they ran off together?" Miss Parker shrieks. She lets out a nervous   
laugh to try and relieve tension. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Does this look like we're joking to you?" the other woman, Kylie's mother, yells.   
"Your husband is a dirty old man who knocked up my daughter and then lured her   
out of town."  
  
"What?" Miss Parker stares unbelievingly at the three. "You can't seriously believe   
that story. I certainly don't. It's impossible. There's no way."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Olivia MacArthur asks. "Because he claims he loves   
you? Because you strut around here in your leather pants and little skirts? You   
think that's going to keep him? Honey, I've been through my share of men. And   
no matter how much they claim to love you, they can't resist the temptation of   
fresh meat."  
  
"Well maybe your daughter takes after you," Miss Parker growls. "If she got herself   
in trouble, what makes you think she even knows who the father is? All I know is   
that it isn't my husband. I mean, we've been in this town for just a few months.   
It's not even possible."  
  
"Professor Wilson started working here two months ago," Lynn tells them. "Olivia   
says that Kylie is six weeks along. It's entirely possible for him to be the father."  
  
"No it's not," Miss Parker yells. She blinks back the tears threatening to fall. "It's   
not possible. You're all wrong. And I'm going to prove it." She storms out in the   
same fashion as how she came in, leaving them all in a stunned silence.  
  
"I'm going home now," Olivia says after a few moments. "Call if you find anything."   
She gathers her things and leaves down the same hallway as Miss Parker.  
  
"She doesn't buy it," Lynn whispers to the sheriff. They were in the office alone,   
but she didn't want to risk anyone over hearing them. "She's going to be trouble."  
  
"Mara Wilson? I don't think so. She's pregnant. Over emotional. She doesn't   
want to believe her husband would cheat on her. But I think deep down she's   
suspicious enough to doubt him."  
  
"I hope you're right. We already took a big risk getting Professor Wilson and the   
girl out of the way. It would be too complicated with a pregnant woman. Let's just   
hope that no one else knows about the money."  
  
"They're the only two," the sheriff says confidently. "Kylie admitted to me that the   
professor was the only other person she told. And you heard the wife. She doesn't   
know anything about this. If the subject of the missing money ever comes up, we   
can blame them for running off with it. We're home free."  
  
"You better hope so," Lynn warns him. "Because we both have a lot to lose if this   
ever comes out." She gives him one last warning glare before returning to her   
desk. She hoped he's right about Mara Wilson. But something tells her that woman   
is more than just an emotional, pregnant wife. The sheriff may have dismissed it,   
but Lynn knew she was going to be trouble.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker paces angrily in front of her car. She was too upset to drive. She   
realized that and didn't want to put herself, her baby, or anyone else in danger.   
She just needed a few moments to calm down. She couldn't believe the nerve of   
those people to blame Jarod for . . . for the unspeakable acts they're blaming him   
for. There's just no way. No way, she keeps reminding herself. A small part of her   
mind wonders if it could even be remotely possible. But a swift kick to her ribs   
from the baby reminds her that she was the one carrying Jarod's baby. She was   
the one he loved. Not some sixteen year old girl he barely knew. Something else   
was going on here. There was some reason the sheriff and Lynn were trying to pin   
this on Jarod. At the moment, she didn't even care why. She just wanted to find   
Jarod. But figuring out that reason may be the first step in finding her missing   
husband.  
  
The baby gives her another kick, this one stronger and harder. She stops her   
pacing, grabs her stomach and leans against the car to catch her breath.   
  
"Miss, are you alright?"  
  
Miss Parker turns around to a couple of concerned faces.  
  
"I will be," she replies with a small groan. "I just need a minute."  
  
"Here. Why don't you sit down?" one of the women, the older one, suggests. She   
opens the back door to Miss Parker's car and helps her get seated.  
  
"Thanks," Miss Parker says, finally sighing in relief. The baby finally seemed to be   
settling down. "I'm okay now."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" The woman sees the skeptical look cross   
Miss Parker's face and realize the woman had no idea who she was. "I'm sorry. Let   
me introduce myself. I'm Celia Denton. This is my daughter, Lisa."  
  
"Mara Wilson," Miss Parker says, offering the women her hand to shake. The other   
one remains protectively caressing her belly.  
  
"Professor Wilson's wife?" Lisa asks, eyes wide in shock.   
  
"Lisa, don't start," her mother warns. "Kylie's mother is making wild accusations   
about the professor. I know Kylie is your best friend, but we have no idea what   
really happened."  
  
"It's alright, Celia. I know what they're saying about my husband and that young   
girl. But it isn't true," Miss Parker says confidently. She had to truly believe that if   
she was going to get everyone else to believe it as well.  
  
"I didn't think it was," Celia says with a smile. "Olivia MacArthur can be a bit . . .   
dramatic at times. She has no idea how to raise that child. Kylie spent more time   
with us than she did in her own home. I love that girl like my own. I've watched   
her grow up. And I don't see her running away like this, no matter what kind of   
problem she had gotten herself into."  
  
Miss Parker tenses again, her eyes squeezing shut as she suffers more abuse from   
her unborn child.  
  
"This little guy is pretty active today," she tries to joke.  
  
"He can sense what's going on," Celia says. "You really should get home and get   
some rest. And you're in no condition to drive."  
  
"Excuse me?" Miss Parker starts to get defensive.  
  
"Listen. I know you think you can handle this alone. And I don't know you. You   
probably can handle this all by yourself. But you shouldn't have to. I'm a midwife.   
I can help," Celia tells her.  
  
Miss Parker knows she's right. She did need to get home and get some rest. And   
she didn't need to be behind the wheel, especially if the baby decided to continue to   
play 'knick knack' on her ribs.  
  
"Okay," she relents. "I'd appreciate you taking me home."  
  
"Well, alright," Celia smiles before turning to her daughter. "Lisa, Sweetheart. You   
take my car and follow us to her house. That way, I won't be stranded over there."  
  
Miss Parker pulls her legs all the way inside the car and closes the door. She gives   
Celia her address and then sits back for the rest of the ride. Rubbing her stomach   
soothingly, she prays silently that she can trust this woman. Because if she was   
going to find Jarod, then she would need help from someone she could trust.   
Hopefully Celia was going to turn out the be that person.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room was dark. Dark and cold. A pounding in his head wakes Jarod. He looks   
around, but can't see anything in the poorly lit room. Briefly, he wonders if he's in   
the Centre. And he immediately worries about Miss Parker. But what he can see of   
the room doesn't look like the Centre. That's one thing he doesn't have to worry   
about. He still doesn't know about Miss Parker, though. What if whoever has him   
also has her?  
  
His ears pick up on a sound nearby. It sounded like someone crying. A woman.   
He tries his aching limbs to see if anything was broken. A few ribs, he guesses.   
But other than that, everything seems to be working. And with any luck, he hadn't   
punctured a lung. The sobs get louder and he tries to determine where they're   
coming from. And who they belong to.  
  
"Parker," he calls out with a raspy voice, hoping desperately she doesn't answer.   
He couldn't bear it if she were also being held captive like him.  
  
"Parker, can you hear me? Honey, it's Jarod." He makes his way over to a door   
and realizes that the sounds are coming from the other side. He bangs on the door,   
calling out to Miss Parker while at the same time praying that she's not in there.   
"Parker. Parker. Parker . . . "  
  
Miss Parker sits up abruptly, the knocking at the door waking her. She had been   
having strange dreams of Jarod for the past three days since she first discovered he   
was missing. In this dream, she heard him calling to her, plain as day. But it   
seemed more real than a dream. It seemed to be a sign that Jarod was okay. He   
just needed her help.  
  
The knocking starts up again and she realizes that there actually was someone at   
the door. It wasn't just part of the dream. She raises her heavy body from the   
chair she fell asleep in and waddles over to the door.  
  
"Celia," she says, sounding surprised when she sees who's visiting.  
  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," Celia apologizes. "I came by to check on you."  
  
"I'm fine," Miss Parker says quickly. A little too quickly. Celia picks up on that.  
  
"Your husband is missing and you're fine?" Celia asks dubiously. "You know, Mara.   
It's okay to admit you need help. You're not expected to be 'fine' right about now.   
Let me help you."  
  
Miss Parker bites her lip, considering this woman's offer of assistance. She knew   
something strange was going on in this town. But she didn't think Celia was a part   
of it. The woman seems like she can be trusted. Having made her decision, Miss   
Parker lets out a shaky sigh.  
  
"Celia, I'm sorry. I realize you just want to help. I'm not used to that," Miss Parker   
explains.   
  
"It's okay," Celia smiles, looking around the house to see what needed to be done.   
"Since I'm here, why don't you go sit down. Put up your feet and relax. I'll fix us   
some lunch and we can get to know each other."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Miss Parker mumbles, sighing sadly. She walks over to the couch   
and slowly lowers her bulky mass onto the couch.  
  
"Mara, when was the last time you ate?"  
  
Miss Parker looks up at her with a guilty expression, but doesn't say anything.  
  
"Just what I thought," Celia says, shaking her head. "Mara, you have to eat. You   
have to keep up your strength and continue to nourish the baby. Listen, I know   
you feel helpless as far as your husband is concerned. But you're not helpless as   
far as this baby is concerned. This little guy is depending on you."  
  
Celia leaves on that note, giving Miss Parker something to think about. She goes   
into the kitchen and twenty minutes later, emerges with a tray with a sandwich and   
soup on it for each of them. She places Miss Parker's meal in front of her and   
proceeds to silently eat her own lunch. After a few minutes, she has to contain her   
smile of satisfaction when the other woman picks up half the sandwich and begins   
nibbling on it.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Miss Parker says out of the blue. She had finished the   
half of sandwich she was working on and then moved onto the soup.  
  
"Sure," Celia says, wiping some crumbs from her face. "What do you want to   
know?"  
  
"The people in Bristol. What are they . . . do they think Jarod really did what he's   
being blamed of? Do they believe he seduced that young girl and then ran off with   
her?"  
  
"You know how people talk, Mara. They like a good story. And yes, that seems to   
be the one floating around town. I'm not sure if they believe it or not. But they   
don't really have any other explanation, so why not believe that?"  
  
"How about you? Do you believe it?"  
  
"Mara, I just don't know," Celia tells her truthfully. "But I believe in you. And if   
you trust your husband, then I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.   
Besides, I hardly trust the source of the stories."  
  
"The MacArthur woman?"  
  
"Yes. And Lynn Stokes," Celia nods. "But I'm not sure who spread it faster. They   
both like to stir up trouble. Especially Lynn."  
  
"You don't seem to like her very much," Miss Parker notices. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, she doesn't seem to be able to keep her hands off of everyone   
else's man," Celia says, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that," Miss Parker laughs. "Don't get me wrong. Jarod is brilliant.   
But I don't think he was hired by her just for his academic skills."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that," Celia laughs as well. "I shouldn't have trusted her around   
my ex-husband."  
  
"No way," Miss Parker gasps.  
  
"That's another story for another time," Celia promises, holding up her hand to stop   
any further questions. "Anyway, besides being man hungry, Lynn has made it a   
point to separate herself from us 'more common folk'. She has this air of   
superiority and thinks she's better than us. She buys really fancy clothes and just   
got a really nice car. And just recently, she moved about 20 miles out to   
Edgebrook."  
  
"Edgebrook?" Miss Parker questions, suddenly very alert. "That's a pretty ritzy   
area, I hear. How can an employee of the school system afford to live out there as   
well as the other stuff?" Miss Parker starts to run that thought through her head,   
tuning out what Celia was saying. She had a feeling this could be the piece of the   
puzzle she was looking for.  
  
"No one knows," Celia shrugs. "No one really cares, either. Like I said, her attitude   
doesn't make her very popular. Mara? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking," Miss Parker says distractedly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Miss Parker looks at her, but doesn't say anything. It wasn't really a matter of not   
trusting Celia anymore. She had a feeling that the woman was upright. But she   
also had another feeling. An even stronger feeling that Jarod may have stumbled   
upon some very dangerous people trying to keep a very dangerous secret. She   
didn't want Celia trapped in the middle of that. Nobody deserved that kind of peril.  
  
"Mara?" Celia calls to her to get her attention. "What were you thinking? You   
dazed out on me for a second."  
  
"Lynn and her money," Miss Parker says. She's decided to tell the woman the   
truth. Most of the truth, anyway. There were things Celia could never find out. "It   
just seems kind of odd to me that she'll all of a sudden have a lot of it to spend.   
Right around the time when so much of it turns up missing from the student   
council."  
  
"What money?" Celia asks, confused.  
  
"That's what Jarod was going to talk to the sheriff about the day he disappeared.   
Apparently some students had come to him about some missing funds. If I were to   
guess, I'd say that Kylie was one of them."  
  
"She's the student body president. So she would notice the missing money," Celia   
tells her.  
  
"You know, Lynn and the sheriff seemed really interested in what Jarod told me   
about the situation. I made them believe that I knew nothing." Miss Parker gets a   
renewed energy that she hadn't had since Jarod was gone. Pieces of the puzzle   
were falling into place. She just needed to finish unscrambling the picture   
somehow. "I think the money is the key somehow. It's the only common link   
between Jarod and Kylie."  
  
"Mara, you have to tell someone your theory. It could help find your husband and   
Kylie."  
  
"I can't go to the sheriff," Miss Parker insists adamantly. "I think he's involved in   
this as well."  
  
"Well you can't go off on this by yourself. Not in your condition," Celia says,   
pointing to her stomach.  
  
"You're right," Miss Parker sighs in frustration. "I'm going to need help with this."  
  
"I'll help as much as I can," Celia offers.  
  
"No, it'll be too dangerous. I don't want to get you in the middle of this."  
  
"Well I can do something. Anything. Let me help you, Mara."  
  
"Actually, there is something you can do," Miss Parker says, looking sheepishly in   
Celia's direction. "You in the mood for a little travelling?"  
  
"Travelling? Where?"  
  
"You ever hear of a town called Blue Cove, Delaware? I have some friends there   
that can help. For reasons I can't get into, I can't contact them. But you can. You   
can get a message to them for me."  
  
"Delaware?" Celia's eyes pop wide open in shock.   
  
"You know, I don't know what I was thinking. Nevermind. Delaware is so far . . . "  
  
"No, I'll go," Celia interrupts her. "I was just wondering who would keep an eye out   
on Lisa. With her dad out of town, I don't want her to be alone, especially   
considering what's going on with Kylie."  
  
"She can stay here and keep me company," Miss Parker offers.  
  
"Thanks, Mara," Celia smiles. "She's a good girl. She won't be any trouble. I   
promise."  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine. Why don't you go get her and bring her back here while I   
get my message ready to send with you."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back. Oh, and don't worry about the dishes. I'll make sure Lisa   
helps you out as much as possible."  
  
"Celia, I don't expect her to wait on me hand and foot. I'm perfectly capable of . .   
."  
  
"Mara, Mara, Mara," Celia says, shaking her head and letting out a light chuckle.   
"You really are used to taking care of yourself. But, like it or not, you will let Lisa   
and I help you. At least until your husband gets back. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Miss Parker laughs.  
  
"Good," Celia laughs with her. "Now I'm going to get Lisa now. You rest until we   
get back."  
  
Miss Parker thanks her and walks her to the door, watching her drive away. She   
smiles as she thinks to herself how nice a feeling it is to have someone looking out   
for her. She hadn't really accepted that kind of help since her mother died. It was   
different, but definitely something she could get used to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Broots wanders around the bookstore, feeling a pair of eyes watching him. He   
thought the Centre gave up tracking him a few months ago. He looks around,   
trying to spot the sweeper sent to look after him, but comes up empty. He   
dismisses the feeling as paranoia.   
  
He looks down at the stack of books in his hand. Ever since Jarod and Miss Parker   
disappeared, there haven't been much for him to do at the Centre. He can't even   
spend time with Sydney without it seeming too suspicious. So he's spent a lot of   
time reading books on different subjects.   
  
He takes his stack to the register, ready to pay. Rounding the corner, he wasn't   
paying attention and finds himself, his books, and a nice looking woman all in a   
heap on the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he apologizes, picking up the books strewn about the floor. After   
helping the woman off the floor, he hands her the one book in the stack on   
women's health issues. He assumed it belonged to her.  
  
"This must be yours," he blushes.  
  
"Thanks," she smiles. "And I think this belongs to you."  
  
She shoves an envelope in his hand and hastily retreats, leaving him standing there   
with a confused expression on his face. He looks down at the envelop she gave him   
and notices his name scrawled across the front. The handwriting looked familiar.   
Like Miss Parker's. His eyes widen in shock and it takes him a second or two before   
his breathing resumes. As much as he wants to rip it open and read what's inside,   
he realizes that he still may be monitored. He casually tucks the envelope inside   
his jacket pocket and heads up to the register, acting as if the envelope doesn't   
even exist.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney packs his notes into his briefcase and prepares to leave. This was the last   
in a six week series of lectures he's been giving at Blue Cove Community College.   
It wasn't a big time university, but it gave him something to do. With Jarod and   
Miss Parker gone, his work at the Centre hasn't even come close to being an   
interest to him. He still works there, but only because he's too afraid of what will   
happen to him if he leaves. But one day, he hopes they'll just eventually forget   
about him and allow him to go his own way.  
  
"Dr. Green," someone calls to him. He turns around and sees the school's special   
events coordinator walking into the classroom. "It's been a pleasure having you   
lecture here. The students have had only good things to say about you."  
  
"The pleasure has been mine, Mrs. Adams," he smiles. "I'm sorry that it's over."  
  
"We'll be sure to call you if anything else in the future comes up." She hold her   
hand out to shake his, and starts to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. A woman left this   
for you in the office. She didn't leave a name, but said it was very important that   
only you receive this."  
  
"Thanks," Sydney says distractedly, opening the envelope she gives him. He has to   
stifle a gasp when he sees the handwriting. He'd recognize that handwriting   
anywhere. It belonged to Miss Parker. "Mrs. Adams. This woman, was she tall,   
slender, with dark hair?"  
  
"No. She was actually closer to my height. With short, curly blond hair. Why?"  
  
"No reason," he says, forcing a smile to his face. He starts to put the envelope in   
his briefcase, but changes his mind and puts it in his pocket. He'd rather have it   
close to him. "Well, thanks again for the opportunity. I hope to be hearing from   
you soon."  
  
He slams his briefcase shut and practically runs out of the classroom. He needed to   
get someplace where he could read what Miss Parker would risk her safety to   
contact him about.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Doubletree Inn  
Detroit, MI  
  
Broots hoists his bag onto his shoulder and then bends down to get the other bag   
still on the floor. The note he was given said to check into this hotel and await   
further instructions. So on a moment's notice, he packs up himself and his   
daughter and rushes halfway across the country.  
  
"This is it, Debbie," he tells the girl when they get to their room. "Take the key and   
open the door. My hands are full." And even if they weren't, he's sure they'd be   
shaking like a leaf. He just doesn't know what to expect. He hasn't seen Miss   
Parker in seven or eight months. He was sure he'd never hear from her again. So   
why now, he wonders to himself.  
  
Broots steps into the room and is shocked at who he sees on the bed in front of   
him. It wasn't Miss Parker, but someone else.  
  
"Sydney? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," Sydney says, standing up to cross the   
room. "I take it you got a mystery letter from Miss Parker, too."  
  
"Yeah," Broots nods, pulling the letter from his jacket. "She told me to get Debbie   
and come to this hotel."  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Sydney wonders. Broots just shrugs, not   
knowing the answer to that question either. But they don't have to wonder for very   
long. A few seconds later, the phone rings. Broots frowns in confusion and goes to   
answer the phone.  
  
"H - hello?" he stutters into the phone.  
  
"This is the front desk. The car requested for the occupants of this room is   
downstairs waiting on you. You can't stop by the desk for the keys."   
  
Broots stares at the phone in his hand for a few moments before hanging it up.  
  
"What is it, Broots?"  
  
"There's a car downstairs waiting on us," he says, still in a confused daze. This was   
a strange game and he wasn't sure he liked playing it. "Syd, do you really think   
this is Miss Parker? What if it's that woman? What if she's setting a trap?"  
  
"What if it isn't, Broots? What if Miss Parker really needs our help? I don't think we   
have any other choice than to go downstairs and get in that car."  
  
"You're right, Syd," Broots sighs. "Let's go." Broots gets the bags again and they   
all leave the room they just entered. He still wasn't sure about what he was getting   
himself into. But Sydney was right. If it meant helping Miss Parker, then he was   
willing to take the chance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia paces in front of the door, checking her watch again to see the time. They   
really should be here by now. She really hopes she didn't do anything wrong. She   
made a promise that she'd help, and she really didn't want to let her new friend   
down. She goes over in her mind all of her actions to make sure she didn't forget   
anything. What if they didn't read the notes? Or what if the didn't get the   
directions to the house at the hotel's front desk when they got the key? So much   
could have gone wrong.  
  
"Mom, relax," Lisa says from behind her. "You finally convinced Mrs. Wilson to get   
some rest. I think you should take your own advice."  
  
"I'm fine, Honey," she says, hugging her daughter. "What about you? You look   
pretty tired yourself."  
  
"She didn't sleep very well while you were gone. And you know how she's been   
since you got back. She's driving herself crazy waiting on these friends of hers. I   
just hope they're going to be the help she expects them to be."  
  
"She doesn't strike me as the type to trust or depend on too many people. The fact   
that she trusts them tells me that even if they can't help, they're just the people   
she needs to see right now. I have a feeling they love and support her. And that's   
. . . "  
  
She's interrupted by the sound of car doors slamming outside.  
  
"That must be them," she gasps. She looks out the window to confirm her   
suspicions. She takes a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door to   
them.  
  
"Miss Pa . . . oh, it's you," Broots says, sounding somewhat dejected.  
  
"Celia Denton. Nice to meet you." She steps out of the doorway and ushers them   
inside. "You're Broots and you're Sydney, am I right?" They both nod wordlessly.   
"And this must be Debbie."  
  
Debbie steps behind her father, not sure what to make of the woman. She looked   
nice enough, but her father seemed nervous. That made her nervous.  
  
"Where's Miss Parker?" Debbie asks quietly.  
  
"Who? Oh, you must mean Mara," Celia realizes. She chuckles at the confused   
expression on Broots and Debbie's faces. "She's resting."  
  
"She told you her name," Sydney comments, sounding surprised. "She must really   
trust you. Very few people know her first name."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Celia says with a laughs again. "It took her so long to accept   
my help, even when she knew she couldn't get through this alone."  
  
"Mrs. Denton . . ."  
  
"Celia, please," she corrects Sydney.  
  
"Of course. Celia, what exactly is going on? Why were we lured here?"  
  
"It's Jarod," Celia tells them. "He's missing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia watches the two men struggle for the words to say. But none seem to come   
out. They manage to make their way into the living room and flop down onto the   
sofa, both still stunned. Or maybe it was worry. Celia really couldn't tell which it   
was.  
  
"Lisa, why don't you take Debbie into the kitchen," Celia suggests. "I'm sure she's   
hungry from the two hour trip from Detroit. I need to speak with these gentlemen."  
  
After the girls have left the room, Broots is the first to recover activity in his vocal   
chords.  
  
"Missing? When? Who? What happened?" he asks.  
  
"She doesn't really know. But she's worried sick about him. She can't handle this   
by herself. That's why she needed me to contact the two of you."  
  
"She actually admitted that?" Sydney asks with shock. "She's usually pretty   
stubborn. Has been that way since she was a little girl. She tends to run herself   
ragged trying to handle things on her own."  
  
"Well, she can't this time," Celia sighs. "She's got other things to worry about.   
Even more important than Jarod."  
  
"More important?" Broots asks. "What could be more important than . . . "  
  
His question is cut off by the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. They all   
stand up and turn around, assuming Miss Parker would be entering the room any   
second.  
  
"I thought I heard voices," she says, barely able to contain her smile as she comes   
into the room. She was happier to see them than she realized she would be. She   
waddles up to Sydney and embraces him. "When did you guys get here?"  
  
"Miss Parker," Broots gasps. "You - you're . . . look at you."  
  
"Yes, Broots," she laughs. "Look at me." She looks down at her stomach and gives   
it a light pat.  
  
"You and Jarod are having a baby?" Sydney asks, an almost proud grin spreading   
across his face. "That's wonderful."  
  
"It wasn't exactly our choice, but we're happy about it." She gives Broots and   
Sydney a 'don't ask' look and went to sit down on the sofa. "Now if you guys can   
help me find him before the baby's born, that would be even better." She gives   
them a nervous laugh, but they know it's all an act. She was terrified. That she   
would never see him again. That something terrible had happened to him. That   
the Centre would catch up with them.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing," Broots says, patting her hand gently. "We're here   
to do what we do best - to catch ourselves a pretender."  
  
"And we'll find him this time. That's a promise," Sydney adds.  
  
It felt good being together with them like that again. She missed the old days. But   
Sydney was right. This time they were going to find Jarod. They had to. Because   
this time, his life depended on it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheriff Stevens walks past Jarod's room. Cell, was more like it. It was a tiny   
square area of room with a cot in one corner and a toilet and sink in another corner.   
There were no windows and the only door was the was that locked from the outside.   
The sheriff was glad he remembered about this place. No one would even think to   
look out here.  
  
The sheriff slides open the small panel in the door. He usually only opened it to   
slide the meals through, but this time he was just curious. Curious about this   
teacher. He was new in town, just arrived a few months back. Immediately, the   
sheriff was jealous of him. All the women in town seemed to swoon over him.   
Including his own wife. But he didn't really worry about her being unfaithful.   
Fidelity was her middle name. What really bothered him was how interested Lynn   
seemed in him. Of all his mistresses, she was his favorite, though fickle as the day   
is long. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her to Jarod.  
  
"Mr. Wilson," he calls through the slit. The man's eyes pop open and stare coldly at   
him. It was a bit unsettling for the sheriff.   
  
"What do you want with me?" Jarod asks. "Is it the money? I won't tell a soul, I   
promise. Just let me go. Please. My wife needs me."  
  
"Oh yeah. Your wife." The sheriff is starting to feel bolder. Hearing Jarod beg for   
his freedom was somewhat empowering. "She's a cute one. But, she thinks you   
knocked up one of your students and ran off with her. I'm sure it's only a matter of   
time before she's coming to me for comfort. All the women in town do, you know.   
Or at least they did until you showed up."  
  
"Is that what this is about? You're jealous?" Jarod laughs at the ridiculous   
situation. "I can assure you, I'm not interested in taking the roll of town stud away   
from you. I'm perfectly happy with my wife. Let me go and you'll never see us   
again."  
  
"Tempting, but I don't think so," the sheriff says, after pretending to ponder his   
offer for a few moments. "You seemed so anxious to tell someone about the   
missing money at the school. What would make me believe you'd just leave this   
alone now?"  
  
Jarod scowls, trying to come up with a new approach. There's got to be something   
he could say to get the man to release him.  
  
"I heard someone crying. Next door, I think. Who's here with me? Someone else   
you kidnapped?" Jarod accuses.  
  
"That's none of your business!" the sheriff yells. Jarod can see that he's struck a   
nerve.  
  
"Let me see if I can guess. I'd say it's that missing student that you told my wife I   
ran away with. The young lady in the, um . . . unfortunate situation. I'd also say   
that you were the one responsible for her . . . condition." Jarod looks smugly at   
the man and can see that he's right on the money. "Sheriff, I'm surprised at you.   
You should know the laws about statutory rape."  
  
"It wasn't rape," the man lets slip before realizing he's confirming Jarod's   
accusations. "She consented."  
  
"But she's underage. Consent doesn't matter."  
  
The sheriff slams the slit closed, almost catching his finger in the process. He sees   
now they were right to get Jarod out of the way. Not only to give them a cover   
story for the missing funds and the missing MacArthur girl, but also because no one   
in this one horse town would have even found out about the money. Nobody but,   
Jarod it seems. There was more to this guy than what he initially thought. He's   
not going to make the mistake of underestimating him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Debbie giggles as the bowl of ice cream shakes on Miss Parker's belly. The girl   
never tired of seeing the trick, begging the woman to show her again and again.  
  
"That's really him in there?" she asks Miss Parker, rubbing her hand across the   
expansive stomach. "He sure does kick a lot."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that," Miss Parker smiles.   
  
"Debbie, stop bothering Miss Parker," Broots scolds lightly. He didn't want to ruin   
the girl's fun, but he also didn't want her to be a nuisance to Miss Parker.  
  
"It's fine, Broots," Miss Parker assures him. "I've been dying to let you guys know   
about the baby anyway. I'm glad she's excited. I'm going to expect you to baby   
sit, young lady."  
  
"Anytime, Miss Parker," Debbie says with a smile, hugging the woman. "But Dad's   
right. I'm going to leave you alone for now. Lisa said she would take me to the   
mall and maybe out for pizza with some friends of hers. Is that alright with you,   
Dad?" She looks expectantly at the man, praying that he says yes.  
  
"Are you sure it'll be okay? I mean, safe?" Broots looks over to Miss Parker,   
knowing she understands what he's talking about. He doesn't want to risk the   
Centre spotting her and getting to her.   
  
"She'll be fine," Miss Parker promises, smiling at the man's protective streak. It   
wasn't anything like how her father used to be with her. She could see that with   
Broots, it came from love. Her father just wanted to control her. She shakes off   
the thought of her father, unwilling to let him get her down. She had enough to   
worry about with finding Jarod. Instead, she rises and goes to the desk and pulls   
out her purse. She takes out a few bills to give to Debbie.  
  
"200 bucks?" Debbie's eye open wide in amazement as she quickly counts the   
money. "Thanks Miss Parker!" she squeals and hugs the woman again.  
  
"Debbie . . ." Broots calls out to her. But it's too late because the girls are now out   
the house and practically in the car. He turns to Miss Parker instead, mouth wide   
open as if he were about to protest.  
  
"Broots, it's fine," Miss Parker says, laughing at the man's reaction. "We have   
plenty. Besides, she deserves some fun. I didn't mean for her to come here just to   
get caught up in my little drama. Speaking of which, how's the computer search   
coming along?"  
  
Broots looks out the window at the car retreating down the driveway and sighs. He   
was used to her being his baby. But now, his baby was a fourteen year old young   
lady, about to go hang out with a new friend, and meet up with other new friends.   
Possibly *male* friends. He shudders at the thought and tries to push it out of his   
mind. He walks over to where his computer is set up and clicks a button to disable   
the screensaver.  
  
"Nothing yet," he frowns at her. "This town is so small. Computer records aren't   
updated as often. And if this sheriff has something to do with Jarod's   
disappearance like you think, then the records may never be updated."  
  
"You're right," she admits. "I didn't think of that. Expand the search to the   
neighboring towns. In the meantime, I can't just sit around here doing nothing   
anymore." She spots her shoes by the door and slides into the loafers, having long   
ago given up high heels.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Celia asks her, voicing the question on the   
men's minds. But they were too afraid to actually say anything. Too many times   
they've been on the receiving end of Miss Parker's wrath.  
  
"To look for something. Anything. I feel so useless around here," Miss Parker says.  
  
"Well, you can't drive yourself. Let me take you," Sydney offers, finding the   
courage to speak up.  
  
Miss Parker looks back and forth between him and Celia with a look of exasperation   
on her face and finally sighs in frustration.  
  
"Fine," she relents. "I swear there must be a conspiracy between the two of you to   
keep me from driving."  
  
"Broots and I will stay here and keep on with the computer search," Celia says, just   
laughing off the other woman's frustrated comments. She looks and gives Broots a   
shy smile to make sure he didn't object to the arrangements. He gives her a shy   
smile in return, seeming to be pleased with spending some time alone with the   
woman.   
  
"Okay. You two be sure to call us if you find anything," Miss Parker orders before   
storming out the door in the old, familiar Miss Parker fashion. Sydney shrugs at the   
others in the room before meekly following the woman.  
  
"So, what's going on with the computer?" Celia asks Broots once they're alone.  
  
"Not much. It's just going to churn for awhile. There's not much we can do right   
now. Except maybe . . . " He looks down, a light blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Except what?" she asks him coyly.  
  
"We can talk. You know, get to know each other and stuff. I think our daughters   
are becoming fast friends. Maybe we should too." He lets out a breath he didn't   
even realize he was holding when her face lights up with a delighted grin.  
  
"I'd love that," she says, moving to sit next to him on the sofa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sheriff paces nervously outside of Jarod's room. He was very unnerved by his   
earlier confrontation with the man. Jarod may be the prisoner, but he's the one   
who had the sheriff quaking with fear. The sheriff is shaken from his thoughts by   
the sounds of footsteps coming towards him. He looks up and sees Lynn   
approaching him. She gets worried when she notices the scowl on his face.  
  
"What happened?" she asks.  
  
"It's this Jarod guy. He kind of scares me," the sheriff admits. "What exactly do   
you know about him?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lynn is confused. "He's a teacher. That's what I hired him   
for."  
  
"Yeah, right," the sheriff deadpans. "I've seen the way you look at him, Lynn. I'm   
sure you were hoping to get into something . . . extracurricular with him."  
  
"Jealous?" She lifts an eyebrow and flashes a coy smile at him. "You're not exactly   
faithful to your wife. What makes you think I'd be faithful to you, Buck? That's the   
nature of adulterous affairs."  
  
"Whatever," he grumbles. "My question is this. How much did you check out his   
background? Did you check his references? What's his resume look like?"  
  
"Like it was out of a textbook, actually. It was perfect. Flawless, really."  
  
"Flawless? Lynn, that didn't set off any signals?" he yells, running his hands angrily   
through his hair. "This guy could be anybody. He could be undercover or   
something, did you think of that? He's in there spouting off like he's some kind of   
lawyer or something. This guy is much more than just a high school teacher."  
  
"Baby, calm down," Lynn says throatily. The sexy tremble in her voice causes the   
sheriff to instantly take notice. She saunters up to him and leans into his suddenly   
aching groin. He smiles at her, knowing how this game was played.  
  
"And what if I don't?" he practically groans, especially when she rubs a bare foot up   
the back of his calf.  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to come up with a way to help you . . . relieve some   
tension," she purrs, working his ear lobe into her mouth and biting it lightly. She   
moves down to his neck and is well on her way to leaving her mark on him when a   
cry rings out from down the hall.  
  
"That was from Kylie's room," he says, pushing Lynn away. He grabs his pants,   
which he discovers had been mysteriously unbuttoned and unzipped, and refastens   
them, before moving quickly to the girl's room. He pulls out his keys and unlocks   
the door, rushing inside. He may have a lot of girlfriends, but that didn't mean he   
didn't care about each of them.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Lynn asks impatiently.  
  
"I don't know." He furrows his brow and looks back at the girl, gently sweeping her   
hair out of her face to reveal the tears streaming down. "Kylie. Can you hear me?   
What's wrong, sweet heart?"  
  
"It hurts," she gasps. "I think it's the baby."  
  
The sheriff lifts his panic stricken face to Lynn to see what he should do. He didn't   
have any idea what was happening.  
  
"Don't look at me," Lynn snaps. "You're the one who got her pregnant and brought   
her here. This is your mess to deal with."  
  
They both look around when they hear a banging on the wall. It sounded like it was   
coming from the room next door. From Jarod.  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" his muffled voice calls. "Please, let me help. I've   
had some medical training."  
  
"Oh, so he's a doctor now," the sheriff says sarcastically. "Tell him thanks, but no   
thanks. I'm not going to risk setting him loose. I'll just take her to the hospital."  
  
"Talk about risk," Lynn says nervously. "Are you sure that's what you're going to   
do? What if she talks?"  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't," the sheriff promises. He lifts the girl into his arms and   
carries her out of the room.  
  
Lynn watches them disappear down the hall. She was getting a bad feeling about   
this whole thing. It was time to cut her losses and get out of town. All she needed   
was enough money to get her somewhere warm and tropical with lots of muscle   
bound cabana boys.  
  
The pounding on the wall startles her. She forgotten all about Jarod.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Does someone need help?"  
  
Lynn walks patiently down the hall to Jarod's room. She slides open the tiny slit   
and peeks inside.  
  
"She'll be fine, Jarod. The sheriff took her to the hospital."  
  
"Good," he sighs. "If her accomodations are anything like mine, then they're less   
than adequate for a healthy pregnancy. She needs to get out of here. Has she   
been taking any prenatal vitamins? How about her meals? Have they been   
properly balanced?"  
  
"You seem to know an awful lot about this," Lynn says.  
  
"My wife is pregnant. You know that," he says. "And like I said before, I've had   
some medical training."  
  
"Medical training?" Lynn sound suspicious. "You've had legal training as well? Buck   
says you were dispensing lawyerly advice to him earlier. Tell me something, Jarod.   
When, in between being a doctor and a lawyer, have you had the time to become a   
teacher?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I could do," he tells her cautiously. He didn't know   
what she was thinking. But he didn't like the tone of her voice.  
  
"I was actually more surprised at what you *wouldn't* do. Namely me," she purrs,   
trying again to seduce him.  
  
"Miss Stokes. I love only my wife. I've loved her my whole life. I wouldn't risk that   
by having an affair. Besides," he adds with a grin. "She'd kill me if I did. And I   
mean that literally. She'd take out her gun and . . . well, you get the picture.   
She's a good shot, my wife."   
  
Lynn looks into the room and can see a look of pride on Jarod's face. He truly   
believed his wife would kill him. And that made him proud. She doesn't know what   
kind of sick relationship he had with his wife, but it wasn't one she wanted to get in   
the middle of any longer. No, she's decided Jarod should have a more lucrative use   
to her. She would use him as her meal ticket out of that town.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a quiet start, Broots and Celia end up talking for hours. He checks the   
computer from time to time to make sure nothing has come up, but nothing out of   
the ordinary demands his attention. He eagerly turns it back to Celia. They don't   
even realize how long they've been talking until an excited Miss Parker bursts into   
the house. Broots looks at his watch and is surprised at the time.  
  
"Mara," Celia gasps. "Slow down. You're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"No time. We found something, Something that could possibly lead to Jarod," she   
says in a rushed jumble. Sydney has to translate for her.  
  
"We found the car Jarod was driving, abandoned a few miles from the school. When   
we searched it, we found this." He looks to Miss Parker and she holds out her hand   
for Broots and Celia to see what she held.  
  
"It's his tape recorder," she tells them before they have the chance to ask. "It's   
voice activated. Somehow, it ended up under the seat. And apparently the sheriff   
didn't know. Because the whole thing is on here. How the sheriff kidnapped him   
and everything. Jarod left as many clues as he could, but the tape cuts off before   
he can tell us where he was taken." She sits down and takes a deep breath, trying   
to calm her rapidly beating heart. If she didn't settle down soon, the baby would   
start kicking up a storm again. But she couldn't help it. She was so close.  
  
"Maybe you can help us, Celia. On the tape, Jarod mentions leaving the school and   
heading west down highway 20," Sydney explains. "Is there anything out there?   
Houses? Farms? Anyplace like that the sheriff can hold two hostages without   
anyone noticing?"  
  
"West on Highway 20 pretty much leads nowhere," Celia says apologetically. "The   
highway has to end somewhere. And it ends there, about 30 miles outside of   
town."  
  
"30 miles? Why does it continue on for so long if there's nothing out there?" Miss   
Parker asks, desperate for any clue.  
  
"Wait a minute," Celia says, suddenly remembering something. "There used to be   
something out there. Just about where the highway ends. I thought they tore it   
down, but it's possible it's still out there."  
  
"What?" Broots asks.  
  
"Cedar Springs used to be out there. It's an old mental hospital," she clarifies for   
them when they all give her a confused look. "Most people don't even know about it   
since they added a psychiatric wing to the hospital in Edgemont years ago and shut   
down Cedar Springs. But I remember it because my older sister used to tell me   
stories about it being haunted when we were growing up."  
  
"We should get out there," Miss Parker insists, trying a few times before lifting   
herself off the couch.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Broots asks her incredulously. "Miss Parker, you can barely   
get off the couch. What are you going to do out there?" He's never been so angry   
with her before. And he's never had the courage to express himself like that to her.   
But it was time she realized her limitations.  
  
"I'm going to get my husband," she growls at him, before waddling across the room   
to the closet. She reaches up on the top shelf and grabs a box. Inside the box was   
her gun. She lifts it up, the shining metal sparkling in the light. "And if anybody   
gets in my way, this should stop them."  
  
"Mara, that's a gun," Celia gasps in surprise.  
  
"Celia, there's a lot about me that you don't know. I had a dangerous job working   
for some dangerous people. Those people are after Jarod and I now. The gun is for   
protection." Actually, more like an extension of her arm, but she doesn't feel it   
necessary to tell Celia that.  
  
"I can see now why you were so sure Jarod would never cheat on you. With that   
thing around, you'd be tempted to kill him," Celia laughs nervously.  
  
"You have no idea how close I've gotten," Miss Parker says, laughing along with her.   
"I wouldn't hesitate if he even thought about touching another woman."  
  
"And he knows it," Sydney adds with a chuckle. "Jarod knows who's boss around   
here."  
  
"Yeah. He does," she sighs sadly, remembering him. Sometimes if she lets it, the   
sadness of him being gone could really overwhelm her. But she didn't have time for   
that now. She had to go find Jarod. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she goes   
back to her task of loading the gun.   
  
"Mara, I wish you'd reconsider, but I know you won't," Celia starts, interrupted by   
the ringing of her cell phone. She excuses herself and answers it, going into the   
kitchen for some privacy.  
  
"She's right, Miss Parker," Broots says.  
  
"Save it, Broots," she snaps at him. "I *am* going out there. And I *will* bring   
Jarod home. Now you can stand here and try to stop me, or you can come with me   
and help me."  
  
"You're not going to let this go, are you? I guess I'm going with you," he sighs,   
shaking his head.  
  
"Thank you," she whispers, barely able to contain her tears. "I have to do this. I   
have to find him," she says, trying to make them understand the risk she's taking.   
She looks down at her stomach and caresses it gently. "We need him."  
  
"Then let's go get him." Broots gives her and encouraging smile and steps up to   
her, placing his hand next to hers on her belly. "You hear that, little guy? We're   
going to go get your daddy."   
  
Miss Parker is getting the other gun out of the closet to give to Broots when Celia   
returns from the kitchen, visibly upset.  
  
"What's wrong, Celia?" Miss Parker asks, trying to keep herself from panicking. She   
could sense the woman's tension. Something tells her that phone call didn't bring   
good news.  
  
"That was Olivia MacArthur," Celia practically whispers. "They found Kylie."  
  
"Oh, no," Miss Parker gasps, putting a hand to her mouth. "She isn't . . . "  
  
"No, she's not dead," Celia answers quickly. She can see the other woman let out a   
relieved sigh. But Celia bites her lip, knowing that the rest of the news she had to   
share may be more that her friend could handle.   
  
"That's good to hear. How is she doing? Is there anyway she can help us find . . . "   
she pauses and stares at Celia, taking in her pained expression. "There's more   
you're not telling me. It's Jarod, isn't it?"  
  
"Mara, why don't you sit down," Celia gently suggests. She's shocked when the   
woman actually listens and lowers her bulky mass into a nearby chair.  
  
"Just tell me," Miss Parker pleads. "Is he okay?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lynn turns on her television, impatiently flipping through the stations while she   
waits. She hates waiting. She hates waiting in line at the grocery store. She hates   
waiting at the DMV. And she really hates waiting for someone to pick up the phone,   
which is what she's doing now. Finally the deep voice she was expecting picks up.  
  
"Miss Stokes, it's been awhile. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You sound as if you remember me," she says suspiciously, knowing he was just   
playing the game as most executives do. She's sure he didn't remember her at all.   
Just pretending like he did. But she couldn't complain. At least he took her call.   
That really was more than she expected.  
  
"Of course I do. Tall. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Delicate porcelain skin. Your mother   
was part Asian, right?"  
  
"You really do remember," she gasps in surprise. She remembers how interested   
he had been in her heritage. Almost obsessed with it.   
  
"Yes. I do," he chuckles. "I don't mean to rush you, but I'm pretty busy around   
here. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have something that you might be interested in. Someone, actually. He's really   
smart. Probably even a genius. Has these unbelievable talents. He's too good to   
be true, almost. And he seems like he'll fit in well at that 'think tank' you   
mentioned working for," she explains.  
  
"Um hm," he says, sounding pretty disinterested. "And I assume you're looking for   
some sort of compensation in exchange for this person."  
  
"It sounds so barbaric when you put it that way. But yes. That's what I was hoping   
for. You see, I need to get out of town. As soon as possible. And I could use some   
. . . relocating money. A new life is expensive these days."  
  
"I can imagine," he says with a laugh. "Listen, why don't you let me talk to the   
money people around here and I'll get back to you and see if we're interested."  
  
"But I really need to know . . . "  
  
"I understand," he says, cutting her off. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
She could tell she was getting the brush off. And there wasn't anything she could   
do about it. She shuts her mouth in resignation, silently listening as he mutters a   
few more words before the line goes dead.  
  
That didn't go as expected, she thinks to herself, the dial tone blaring harshly in her   
ear. He didn't say no, right out. But she couldn't be sure she could count on him.   
She'd give him a little longer, but if he refused, she'd have to take matters in her   
own hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyle hangs up the phone, glad to have gotten rid of the woman on the other end.   
She was a useful diversion, but that's about all she was. Unique. Exotic, but still   
just a diversion. One of his sweepers waits in the doorway until he's finished.  
  
"A lead, Sir?" the sweeper asks.  
  
"No, Clarence. Just a woman trying to get some money. Well, what she has may   
pan out in the long run, but it's not what I'm looking for right now." Lyle taps his   
chin, feeling a bit unsettled. Like there's something just on the edge of his mind,   
but he just can't reach it. "Actually, I think I will follow this up. It can't hurt   
having something on the back burner. Put Sydney and Broots on it. They haven't   
been too helpful tracking Jarod. Maybe they can take care of this situation for me."  
  
"They're both out of town, Mr. Lyle. Should I send a couple of the sweepers   
instead?" Clarence suggests.  
  
"Both of them? That's a bit odd, isn't it? Do you know where they are?"  
  
Lyle watches Clarence pull out a thin black book that looks kind of like a journal.   
He was surprised sometimes at how serious this young sweeper took his job. That's   
why Lyle has taken him under his wing, so to speak. This young man was going   
places. And Lyle wanted to be on his side when he got there.  
  
"Mr. Broots took his daughter to a dance camp in Flint, Michigan. Sydney is   
attending a symposium in Detroit," Clarence informs him.  
  
"They're both in Michigan. Hmmm." Lyle taps on his chin again. He's feeling like   
there's something he's missing. And he just can't quite put his finger on it. He hits   
the intercom button to speak with his assistant. "Sue, where did that call come   
from? The last one that came through from Miss Stokes?"  
  
"Michigan. A town called Edgebrook," Sue answers him quickly and efficiently.  
  
"Isn't that a coincidence?" Lyle grins. Suddenly, everything was crystal clear.   
"What are the chances of Broots and Sydney both suddenly needing to go out of   
town and both ending up in Michigan the same time I get a phone call from   
someone in Michigan knowing of a mysterious genius I might be interested in   
buying?"  
  
"Slim to none, Sir," Clarence smiles. "Does this mean we're going to Michigan?"  
  
"Not we. Just me," Lyle says. "Too many sweepers will be noticed. I'll meet with   
Miss Stokes and let her lead me to this genius she's trying to sell. If I'm guessing   
right, it's Jarod. And with any luck, my sister will be nearby."   
  
He dismisses Clarence to go make travel plans for him. Lyle can barely contain his   
excitement. This was just the chance he was looking for. A chance to sneak up on   
Jarod and his wayward sister. And then, it'll be all over before they even realize   
what happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia casts a pitiful glance at the woman who has become on of the best friends   
she's had in a while. Yet, there was so much she still didn't know about her. Like   
how she would react to the news she had to tell her, for one thing. She ends up   
opening and closing her mouth a few times before finally shaking her head and   
turning away from her audience.  
  
"Celia?" Miss Parker says shakily. She was really starting to get scared. A few   
tears fall down her face. "Tell me what's going on, please. I need to know."  
  
"Okay," Celia relents, her shoulders sagging with the weight of it all. She turns   
back to face them again. "Kylie's been taken to the hospital. She was found, badly   
beaten and barely conscious."  
  
"What about her baby?" Miss Parker asks, placing her hands on her stomach. A few   
more tears fall when she sees Celia shake her head from side to side.  
  
"It was too late by the time she got there." Celia wipes away her own tears.   
  
"If they found the girl, then have they found Jarod as well?" Broots wants to know.  
  
"That's the thing. Now, they have even more of a reason to look for him. The   
police are thinking Jarod did this to her."  
  
"She told them that?" Miss Parker can't believe it. She can't believe he'd do that.  
  
"It's impossible," Sydney insists, voicing Miss Parker's doubts. "He could never do   
something like that. And if she says so, then she's lying."  
  
"Sydney, it's alright," Miss Parker says, trying to calm him. "There's obviously   
some confusion. Isn't that right, Celia."  
  
"Mara, this is what I was told," Celia shakes her head apologetically. "But I don't   
think they heard this account from Kylie. When she was conscious, she couldn't   
talk. The doctors think her larynx has been crushed."  
  
"So who are they getting this wild tale from?" Sydney asks angrily, still agitated   
from the accusations about his surrogate son.  
  
"Sheriff Stevens."  
  
Miss Parker was actually expecting that, so she wasn't too shocked to hear it from   
Celia.  
  
"Sheriff Stevens?" she asks again, just to be clear. "Was he the one who . . .   
"found" Kylie?" Miss Parker doesn't bother to hide her skepticism. She rolls her   
eyes when Celia nods to the affirmative.  
  
"What are you thinking, Miss Parker?" Broots wants to know. "It's obvious you're   
not buying the Sheriff's version of events."  
  
"I'm thinking that the sheriff didn't have to try too hard to find Kylie because he   
knew exactly where she was. He's probably the one who kidnapped her and Jarod   
because they were getting too close to the truth about the missing money from the   
school."  
  
"What missing money?" Broots asks.  
  
"The money stolen by him and Lynn Stokes," Miss Parker says with a laugh. It's all   
so clear now. She doesn't understand why she didn't put it all together sooner.   
"With Jarod and Kylie out of the way, there wouldn't be anyone else to question   
where the money went. And if anyone else did, they can just say that Jarod and   
Kylie took it and ran away together."  
  
"But how would the sheriff know that Jarod and Kylie were even aware of the   
money being gone? You said that Jarod was on his way to the sheriff to voice his   
opinions. But it seems to me that the sheriff already knew he was coming." Celia   
still needs some convincing that the man she's known practically her whole life is   
responsible for all of this.  
  
"From Kylie?" Broots suggests. But that's apparently the last piece of the puzzle   
Miss Parker needs. Her eyes widen with an epiphany that the others have yet to   
catch on to.  
  
"The baby was his," Miss Parker gasps. Again, it all becomes so clear for her. So   
obvious. "He was having an affair with her. That's how he was able to take her   
without a struggle. And she must have told him that she went to Jarod for help.   
That's how he knew that Jarod knew about the money."  
  
"What about this Lynn Stokes woman?" Sydney asks. "What's her part in all this?"  
  
"She's money hungry and man hungry," Celia tells them. "She's probably having   
an affair with the sheriff too."  
  
"Okay, that would make sense. But there's still one thing I don't understand,"   
Sydney says. "Why risk taking the girl to the hospital? With both Kylie and Jarod   
out of the way, no one would have figured out his and Lynn's involvement with that   
money. But taking Kylie to the hospital is putting all of that in jeopardy."  
  
"Because of the baby," Miss Parker says. "20 bucks says that her miscarriage had   
nothing to do with her assault. I'd say she was miscarrying. The sheriff panicked   
and decided to take her to the hospital. But not without first insuring that she   
wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he had done."  
  
"So he was the one who . . . "  
  
"Beat her? Crushed her larynx? That would be my guess," Miss Parker says with a   
nod.  
  
The whole group is silent for awhile, letting all of the information soak in. There   
was a lot going on. And the question still remained . . . where is Jarod?  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Celia asks.  
  
"You are going to the hospital," Miss Parker orders. "I know you're worried sick   
about Kylie. Go ahead. I'll be fine," she assures the woman when she sees the   
torn look on her face.  
  
"Sydney, go with her," she tells the man. "Broots and I are going to find Jarod.   
Because now that their little operation has been compromised, I don't think Lynn is   
going to sit around patiently waiting to be caught. We have to get to Jarod. And   
we have to get to him now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The drive was silent, Miss Parker spending most of it staring out the window. Once   
again, she was delegated to the passenger side of the car. She really was starting   
to get annoyed with people thinking she couldn't drive anymore. At least, she   
would be annoyed if she didn't realize they were probably right. She was tired of   
fighting the steering wheel for a comfortable position to drive in.  
  
"Is he worth all this? Your life? Your baby's?" Broots asks silently.  
  
"Jarod? Of course he is," she snaps at him, not believing he could say such a thing.   
"We may not have made this baby the old fashioned way, but he's ours. We love   
him and we love each other."   
  
"Oh," he sighs. "I didn't mean to offend you, Miss Parker. It's just the last time I   
saw you, loving was the last word you would have used to describe the relationship   
between you and Jarod. A lot has changed."  
  
"I'm sorry, Broots," she apologizes, suddenly realizing the confusion. "I've spent   
almost 8 months with Jarod, falling more and more in love with him each day,   
feeling his child grow inside of me. And even now, I can barely comprehend how   
much I love him. So I understand what you're thinking. But Jarod is my life. I   
wouldn't be able to make it without him. You know how I've been these past few   
years while we were searching for him."  
  
"I always thought that was from intense hatred," Broots laughs. "But, they say it's   
a thin line between love and hate. I guess yours and Jarod's line was more like a   
dot."  
  
"Funny," she says sarcastically, but joining in his laughter anyway. "But speaking   
of love, what's going on with you and a certain curly haired blond I left you with   
this afternoon? You two were looking pretty cozy on my couch."  
  
"Celia?" he asks, his smile growing when he mentions her name. "She's nice."  
  
"Nice?" Miss Parker repeats, sounding somewhat disappointed. "That's all?"  
  
"And she's pretty," he adds nonchalantly, secretly amused at how his vague   
descriptions were driving her crazy. He could elaborate. There were an abundance   
of words he could use to describe his afternoon with Celia. He could say how funny   
and smart and amazing and beautiful he thinks Celia is, but he figures he'll leave   
that for later. At least a few more days. He knows how women talk. The second   
he'd say any of those words, Miss Parker would run straight to Celia and tell her.   
He's known her for just a few hours. It was too soon for . . . dare he say . . .   
feeling. He'd hate to scare Celia off after one meeting. He could tell she was   
special.  
  
"Nice and pretty, huh? Well, at least you don't need a modem to interact with this   
one," she teases him. She looks back out the window, seeing the sign for Cedar   
Springs.   
  
"We're almost there," he tells her, obviously seeing the sign for himself.  
  
She lets out a shaky breath and nods. Praying desperately they find Jarod alive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lynn looks into the room at her prisoner, anxiously pacing the floor. From time to   
time, he stops at the door, trying to find a weakness in it, a possible way out. But   
seeing as how this facility used to be a mental hospital, there was no getting out.   
Not until she wanted him too. It was almost a shame that a good man like him   
would have to spend the rest of his life locked away. Lyle had called her back   
earlier that day, agreeing to her terms. He should be meeting her soon for the transfer.   
Then she could get herself a new life and never look back on Bristol, Michigan. And   
Jarod would belong to them . . . whoever they were. She didn't really care. She   
just wanted her money.  
  
Lynn decides to give him one last chance. If he knew his fate with Lyle, maybe he   
wouldn't be so resistant to her advances. This was quite possibly his last   
opportunity to . . . she feels a shiver all throughout her body just thinking about what she   
wanted to do to him.  
  
"Oh Jarod," she calls playfully into the room. "I've got some good news and some   
bad news for you." She can see that Jarod has stopped his pacing and, though he   
remained silent, was seemingly interested in what she had to say. She took that as   
a sign to continue.  
  
"The good news is that you'll be getting out of here soon."  
  
"And the bad news?" he asks cautiously.   
  
"The bad news," she laughs. "Yes, the bad news. Well, Jarod. The bad news is   
that although you may be getting out of here, but it'll be on a one way trip. And this   
trip doesn't include a stop over to visit with your little wife."   
  
She ignores the mix of anger and fear that crosses his face and makes her final   
offer to him.  
  
"So I have two choices for you. You can sit here and wait for them to pick you up   
and face living the rest of your life in a . . . frustrated state," she says with a grin.   
"Or, I can do something to help you out. Think of it as one last fling."  
  
"Never," he snaps, surprising her with his abruptness. "I'll never touch you."  
  
"Suit yourself," she says nonchalantly, trying to hide her injured pride. "They'll be   
here soon enough, anyway. Then you'll be out of my hair for good. Halfway across   
the country in the quaint little town of Blue Cove, Delaware."  
  
"The Centre?" he gasps. "You giving me to the Centre?" He starts to feel a little   
dizzy. He wondered how this woman connected to the Centre. And he wondered   
how much she knew about the situation. Was Miss Parker in trouble as well? He   
had to get out of there. There was no way he could go back. And there was no way he   
could let Miss Parker and the baby go either.  
  
"Give? Don't be silly," she giggles. "My friend is paying me quite handsomely for   
you."  
  
"Whatever the money, Lynn, I can top it. Just let me out of here," he offers her.   
"I'll give you anything."  
  
"Anything?" She opens the door and walks inside, intrigued at his desperation. She   
just may have some fun with him after all. "You know what I want from you, Jarod.   
I didn't think you were . . . up to paying the prices." She laughs at his reaction to   
her innuendo.  
  
"Lynn, you can't send me to that place," he pleads with her hoping to persuade her   
to let him go. "I have money too. I'll give you double what they were going to give   
you."  
  
"Tempting, Jarod. But it's not only about the money. You hurt my pride. No man   
has ever turned me down. You can get another chance to rectify that."  
  
"Your pride?" he asks her in disbelief. "You have no pride, Lynn. And if you did, I   
couldn't give it back to you. You gave that up a long time ago, laying on your back   
and throwing it out to anyone who'll take it."  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so nasty about it," she says, rolling her eyes. A sound   
from down the hall brings the smile back to her face. "It doesn't matter anyway.   
They're here for you."  
  
"No," he yells, running from his side of the room towards the door. But she's a bit   
faster than him, and is able to make it outside the room first, slamming the door in   
his face. "No," he yells again, banging his hands on the door before finally sliding   
down to his knees, wailing in anguish.  
  
She looks through the panel, almost feeling sorry for the man. He obviously didn't   
want to go to the Centre. And she didn't understand why. But, that wasn't her   
concern. She just cared about the money. The footsteps from down the hall get   
closer and her heart starts to beat faster in anticipation. She was about to have   
more money than she could dream of. And she could finally live that life she never   
thought she would.  
  
"As you can hear, he's in there. And he's not too excited about going with you,"   
she says without even looking behind her.  
  
"Oh, I think he'll be more than happy to go with me," she hears a voice say. But it's   
not Lyle's voice. She slowly turns around to see who was behind her.   
  
"Mara," she gasps. Not so much at Jarod's wife standing in front of her. But   
because of the big gun she had pointing in her face.  
  
"Step away from the door, Lynn, and give me the keys," Miss Parker orders in a   
cool, icy voice. She didn't feel like wasting any time on this woman.   
  
Lynn only partially complies with her orders, throwing the keys on the floor where   
she knows the pregnant woman would have a hard time getting them.   
  
"That wasn't very nice," Miss Parker says, narrowing her eyes at the woman. She   
brings the gun up and shoots at Lynn, just barely missing her with the bullet, but   
not with her intentions. She can tell by the look on Lynn's face that the woman   
knew she wasn't to be trifled with anymore.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Broots scramble to get the keys and then   
go to the door, trying to figure out which one opened the lock.  
  
"Jarod?" Broots calls through the thick door. He finds the panel and slides it open   
so that Jarod can hear him better. "Are you okay? Me and Miss Parker are here to   
get you out."  
  
"Broots? Don't worry about me. Just get Mara out of here. The Centre's coming,"   
Jarod says quickly, knowing there wasn't much time left.  
  
"The Centre?" Broots asks in a panic. His hands start to shake and he drops the   
keys on the floor.  
  
"Yes, they'll be here any second. You've got to get her out of here. They can't get   
her or the baby. Please, Broots," he begs.  
  
"No, Broots," Miss Parker yells. "Get the keys and get that door open. Now!"  
  
"But Miss Parker . . . "  
  
"I'm not leaving. Not without him," she insists.  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
Miss Parker spins around and finds herself face to face with her other half. The   
worst half. And he had a gun to match her own.  
  
"Lyle," she growls. "I should have known you were behind this."  
  
"Sis, you don't seem happy to see me," he grins that cocky grin at her.  
  
"Sis? This is your sister?" Lynn asks incredulously.  
  
"Twins," Miss Parker answered her. "We had the unfortunate displeasure of sharing   
a womb. What are you doing here, Lyle? How did you find us?"  
  
"You didn't think you could keep that baby from me, did you?" Lyle laughs. "And   
Mr. Broots. I guess you and Debbie got lost on the way to her dance camp. So,   
where's Sydney? You three tend to stick together. You're more faithful to each   
other than to the Centre."  
  
"That's right, Lyle. And you aren't going to get any of us to go back there." Miss   
Parker grabs Lynn and uses her as a shield while pointing the gun towards Lyle's   
head. "Broots, hurry with that lock. Get Jarod out of there now."  
  
His nervous hands finally finds the right key, releasing the lock. For a split second,   
Miss Parker looks towards the door, waiting anxiously for it to open and Jarod to   
walk out. But a split second was all the time Lyle needed to make his move.  
  
"Miss Parker! Watch out!" Broots yells, just as a shot rings out. The bullet catches   
a surprised Lynn, right between the eyes. Her dead weight becomes a burden and   
Miss Parker lets her drop to the floor. With no more shield, Lyle takes aim again at   
his sister.  
  
"No," Broots yells again, throwing himself towards the woman.   
  
Miss Parker feels a pain somewhere. She can't tell where. And just before the   
darkness takes over, she can hear another shot go off. She hears another body fall.   
And then . . . nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker pushes her way through the hazy cloudines she was under. She could   
hear sounds, but they were garbled and she couldn't quite make them out. One   
sound, however, penetrates the fog and it sounded like music to her ears.  
  
"Wake up, Honey."  
  
"Mmm. Jarod?" she mumbles through her sluggishness. "Is it really you?" She   
blinks and sees his face smiling down at hers. She smiles back, lifting her hand to   
touch him. To make sure he's real. She sees a band around her wrist and is   
confused for a second.   
  
"Where am I?" she asks, trying to look around before a pain in her head forces her   
to stop the movement.  
  
"Take it easy," Jarod suggests. "You got a little bump on your head. You're in the   
hospital."  
  
"Hospital? Why? What happp- Lyle!" she gasps, as it all comes back to her.  
  
"Shhh! It's okay," he says, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. "Lyle is . . .   
he can't hurt us anymore."  
  
"You mean . . . "  
  
"He's dead," he whispers to her, suddenly unable to look her in the eyes. "I'm   
sorry."  
  
"Jarod?" she calls to him when she notices his shoulders start to shake, as if he's   
crying. "Jarod, did you kill him?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," he apologizes again, lifting his tear streaked face. "I know he was   
your brother, but he was about to hurt you. I couldn't let him do that."  
  
"Jarod, it's okay," she says, trying to calm him. "I understand. I would've done the   
same thing. Like you said, he can't hurt us anymore. Any of us. Me, you, or our   
child. You did that, Jarod. You protected us from him." She smiles tenderly at   
him, gently wiping the tears from his face.  
  
"I love you so much," he sighs, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch again. "I   
was so afraid I was going to lose you. If Broots hadn't . . . " He bites his lip,   
realizing he said too much. He didn't want to tell her the news until he was sure   
she was ready to hear it.  
  
"If Broots hadn't what?" She looks at Jarod and sees that he's looked away again,   
not meeting her eyes. "Jarod, you're scaring me. Where is he? Is he alright?"  
  
"Calm down first," he begs her. "I'll tell you everything. But you have to settle   
down. The doctors kept you here to keep an eye on you and the baby. I don't want   
anything bad to happen."  
  
"I'm okay," she swears, letting out a deep breath. "Just tell me."  
  
"I was locked in the room most of the time, so I'm not clear on what exactly   
happened. All I know is that I heard you and Lyle talking. And just when Broots   
got the door unlocked, there was a gunshot. I was so worried it was you," he says.   
He places his hand on her stomach not only to reconnect with her, but also with the   
baby.  
  
"The first gun shot was when Lyle killed Lynn," she explains. "I had her in front of   
me, using her as a shield. When she died, I had to let her fall, she was too heavy   
for me to hold up. That left me wide open for Lyle. I think he took another shot,   
this time at me. All I remember is Broots yelling."  
  
"I had just gotten the door open after that second shot. Just in time to see Broots   
pushing you out of the way. And . . . "  
  
"He took the bullet instead, didn't he?" she asks quietly. She sees him nod his   
head in confirmation, but she had already figured something like that happened.   
She closes her eyes and rubs her stomach, trying to calm down. She doesn't even   
try to stop her tears.   
  
"He's not dead," Jarod tells her quickly to ease some of her grief. "But he was in   
surgery all night. The doctors say it'll be a few more hours before the anesthesia   
wears off. After that, we'll just have to wait and see if he wakes up. They're saying   
there's a 50 percent chance that he won't."  
  
"Wh- Where's Debbie?" she manages to ask through her tears.   
  
"I had Sydney take the girls back to our house. Your new friend Celia has been   
here with me, helping me keep watch over the two of you. She's really nice," he   
smiles. "She cares a lot about you."  
  
"She is nice. She helped me the whole time you were gone. Helping me focus first   
and foremost on the baby. It was hard, but I knew she was right. And I think she   
has a crush on Broots," Miss Parker says with a sad smile. They would have been   
good for each other, she thinks to herself. Too bad something like this had to   
happen.   
  
"Anyway, when I got out of the room, I saw a gun on the floor," he continues with   
his story. "Maybe yours got knocked out of your hand or something. But I just   
picked it up and shot Lyle just as he was about the shoot again. Before he could   
hurt anyone else. I found someone's cell phone and called for ambulances. Lynn   
was dead at the scene. Lyle and Broots made it back to the hospital, but Lyle didn't   
make it through surgery."  
  
"So, you're a hero," she smiles. "We went there to rescue and you ended up saving   
our lives. I'm proud of you." She pulls him closer to her so that she can kiss him.   
It's been so long, and now that she has him, she doesn't ever want to let him go.   
"I love you," she whispers, nuzzling his nose with her own.  
  
"I love you, too," he tells her between his own gentle kisses.  
  
"I missed you so much. Jarod, I'm lost without you." She claims his mouth again,   
trying to make up for all the times in the past she was denied this pleasure. Trying   
to make most of right now. And making promises for the future.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun makes its way through the darkness, signalling the start of a new day.   
Celia had been long awake, however. She takes a sip of her fourth cup of coffee in   
as many hours and adjusts the blanket on her lap. She look over at the clock and   
sees that it's shift change time. Broots would be getting another nurse soon.   
Another nurse who would try to send her from the room, but she wasn't leaving.  
  
"Celia," a voice whispers from the doorway. She turns around and sees Sydney and   
Lisa standing there next to a teary Debbie.  
  
"You guys are back," Celia says, standing to stretch her back. "Debbie, honey. Did   
you get any rest?"  
  
"I'm worried about my dad," the girl says with a sniff. "How is he?"  
  
"I'm sure he would love to hear your voice," Celia smiles, trying to give some   
encouragement to Debbie. "Why don't you and Sydney visit with him for awhile?   
Lisa and I need to go check and see how Kylie's doing this morning."  
  
"Okay," Debbie says quietly. She sighs contently when Celia puts her arms around   
her and hugs her tightly. It felt nice to be held like that. "Thank you, Celia.   
Thanks for staying with my dad. And for caring about him."  
  
"I care about you too, Sweetheart," she says, smiling down at the girl. "Just let me   
know if you need anything. Anything at all."  
  
"The hug is nice," Debbie blushes.  
  
"I'll always have one for you," Celia says with a wink. "Now, you go and sit with   
your dad. Let him know you're here, okay?" She waits for Debbie to nod before   
heading towards the door. Lisa follows her out, gently closing to door behind her so   
that it won't slam. She looks into the room one last time and wonders to herself   
what that aching in her chest is. She's known this guy for less than a day and   
already she can feel the pain of separation.  
  
"You coming, Mom?" Lisa asks, breaking her from her pondering.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go," she sighs, already counting the minutes until she can return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker stands at the door, her hand frozen halfway between her body and the   
knob. She knows she has to walk through that door, but she can't seem to get her   
feet to agree with her.  
  
"You don't have to do this," she hears Jarod say softly into her ear. The warmth of   
his body presses against her back and she can feel his strength infusing into her.  
  
"Yes. I do," she says aloud, trying to convince both Jarod and herself. She takes a   
deep breath and forces her hand to the knob, turning it and opening the door   
quickly before she can change her mind.  
  
"Do you want me to go in with you?" Jarod asks. She just nods her head, unable to   
speak at the moment. He grabs onto her hand and gently pulls her inside the   
room.  
  
All the breath leaves her body as she takes in the still body in front her her and she   
wobbles a bit in her trek. Jarod's arms go around her and pull her to his body.  
  
"I'm fine," she whispers after getting her footing back. "I'm just surprised, that's   
all. I didn't expect the wires and tubes and monitors."  
  
"It's life support," Jarod explains. He leads her to a chair that's been set up next to   
the bed and helps her to sit. "To keep his organs alive and functioning."  
  
"Until the doctors can harvest them and give them to someone who deserves   
them," she guesses. She lifts her hand tentatively towards Lyle's face and it hovers   
in the air for a moment. She finally allows it to touch him, her fingers gently   
tracing the outline of his lips.  
  
"He had my . . . I mean, our mother's mouth. And her nose. I never noticed that."   
She sits for almost an hour with him, not saying a word. Silent tears pour down her   
face, not for the man laying before her, but for the brother she lost so many years   
ago. Long before she even knew he existed.  
  
"Are you ready? You should be getting back to your room," Jarod says, placing a   
hand on her shoulder. He let her stay much longer than he should have.  
  
She looks up at him and nods, holding out her hand for him to help her up.   
  
"Good bye, Lyle," she whispers into his ear. "I really hope you find more peace in   
your next life than in this one. No one deserves what we had to go through."  
  
Jarod leads her silently back to her hospital room, getting her tucked back into the   
bed.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" he asks her.  
  
"It's weird," she says with a yawn. "I never wanted to think of Lyle as my brother.   
But I realize now that I always did. It's like . . . a piece of me is missing. Actually,   
it's more like a piece of me has always been missing, but I'm just now realizing now   
what it was. Does that make sense?"  
  
"He was your twin. I'm sure there was some kind of connection."  
  
"But there wasn't a connection. I think that's what was missing," she yawns again   
and her eyes start to drift shut. "That bond was long ago broken. Don't ever let   
them break us, Jarod. I can't lose you."  
  
"Shh! You sleep now," he whispers, kissing her forehead. "You won't lose me. Not   
now. Not ever. I promise you."  
  
A small smile pulls at the corners of her mouth before she drifts off completely.   
Jarod sighs, wondering how he was going to keep his promise to her. Despite all of   
their precautions, the Centre was still able to keep up with them. They couldn't live   
their life being barely one step ahead of them. There really was only one thing for   
them to do. And he really didn't want to do it. But if it meant safety for her and   
the baby, then it was a sacrifice he'd have to make.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	4. Part IV

Title - Saying the Words  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG  
Category - JMPR  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker have a decision to make - keep running or face   
the demons from their past?  
Disclaimer - The characters aren't mine. I'm just using them for my own   
entertainment purposes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod tips up to the door and nudges it open with his foot. He sticks his arm into   
the doorway, waving around bouquet of roses. He's disappointed that she doesn't   
even seem to notice them.  
  
"Mara?" he says, walking the rest of the way into the room. He sees that she's just   
hanging up the phone and realizes that's why she didn't say anything about the   
flowers. When she finally looks up at him, her eyes light up with glee.  
  
"More flowers, Jarod?" she smiles, putting the phone back on the bedside table and   
holding her arms out to him. He gives her the roses, being careful not to scratch   
her with the thorns. "They're beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"Let me take them for you," he offers, dumping out the dying flowers he brought   
her yesterday and replacing them with the fresh roses.  
  
"If I stay here much longer, they're going to have to turn my room into a flower   
shop," she giggles.  
  
"Well, that won't be a problem," he grins. "A little birdie told me they're kicking   
you out of this joint today."  
  
"That's good," she sighs in relief. "I am so ready to get back to my own house and   
sleep in my own bed with my very own husband." She looks seductively at him and   
can see the desired effect her words are having on him.  
  
"He's ready for that too," Jarod's voice rumbles deeply. In two long strides, he's   
back across the room and sitting on the side of her bed. "He's more than ready, in   
fact." He leans down to her and captures her lips with his own, not wasting any   
time and diving straight inside. He gasps when she catches his tongue between her   
teeth and gently nibbles it. She alternates between biting and sucking his tongue,   
driving him crazier and crazier by the second.  
  
"You like that, huh?" she grins smugly at him, his eyes wild and face flushed.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he nods his head erratically, still flustered at the special treatment she   
gave his tongue. "Do I even want to know where you learned that trick?"  
  
"Probably not," she laughs.  
  
"So, who were you on the phone with when I came in?" he asks, trying to give   
himself a mental cold shower. There was no use getting himself all worked up with   
her still in the hospital.  
  
"I was making arrangements for Lyle's body," she tells him, her previous playful   
mood instantly sobering. "I want to send him home. He should be buried with my   
mom. No matter what he's done, he was still her child."  
  
"I understand," he assures her. "Lyle really didn't have much more choice on how   
his life turned out than we did. I'm just glad our life turned out like this. Despite   
how things started, we're finally together and we have a baby on the way. We're   
happy. I just wish . . . "  
  
"Wish what, Jarod?" She can see something is now troubling him. She grabs his   
hand and gently squeezes it, encouraging him to say whatever's on his mind.   
"What is it?"  
  
"This can't last. They're not going to let it. I'm not going to be able to keep you   
safe," he finally admits. "Lyle got so close. Too close. The next time, we might not   
be so lucky. The next time, we'll have . . . " He places his other hand on her   
stomach.  
  
"I know," she whispers, looking down and watching as he caresses their child. "But   
we can't give up. Not now. We're a family. And I'm not going to let them destroy   
that."  
  
"We can't keep running from them. I can't keep uprooting you. You're going to   
need to be settled before the baby comes."  
  
"You mean *we're* going to need to be settled, don't you?" she asks him with her   
voice shaking from trying to hold in her tears. Despite her efforts, a few manage to   
escape and she angrily swats them away. "Jarod? What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I don't know how or if I can protect you anymore."  
  
"So what? You're just going to leave me now?" she screams, more angry tears   
falling down her face.  
  
"No," he says quickly, just now realizing what she's thinking. He leans kisses her   
cheeks, wiping away the tears with his mouth. "I could never leave you. Never.   
You know that. Not if I had a choice. I was trying to say that I'm tired of running.   
I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. We can't give our baby a life like that. So I   
say that we should stop. Stop the running. Stop the hiding. Stop playing their   
game."  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?" she asks skeptically.  
  
"We go home. Back to your house in Blue Cove. We find you a doctor. We put   
together the nursery. And we live our life. It'll be much easier keeping an eye on   
the Centre when we're right in their back yard."  
  
"That's too dangerous," she says, shaking her head. "We can't. What if they take   
you? Or the baby?"  
  
"You won't let them get our child," he smiles knowingly.  
  
"I won't let them get you either," she cries.  
  
"We might not be able to prevent that from happening," he whispers, his own tears   
starting to fall. "We both know that." He pulls her into his arms and hugs her   
tightly for a few minutes. He could tell she just needed time to think. Once she   
did, she would realize that this really was for the best.  
  
"When do we do this?" she asks, breaking the silence.  
  
"As soon as possible. We can make it back in time for Lyle's funeral."  
  
She just nods, pulling out of his embrace. She stares out the window for a few   
moments, still thinking about how life was about to change yet again.  
  
"Jarod, tell me everything is going to be alright."  
  
"Everything will be alright for you and for the baby. I think you two will be safe," he   
tells her honestly. "I can't promise anything else. I wish I could, but I can't.   
That's a chance I'm willing to take. And it's the best shot we have."  
  
The heavy silence is broken again by the doctor coming into the door.  
  
"Mrs. Wilson," he says cheerfully. "Looks like someone is about ready to get out of   
here."  
  
"Yes, it's time," she smiles politely at him. "It's time to go home." She looks over   
at Jarod and he nods his head, understanding the double meaning of her words. It   
really was time. Time to stop running. Time to go back. Time to make that old   
house a home again. For whatever time she has left with Jarod, she's going to be   
sure to make the most of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Sydney walks into the waiting room with a fresh cup of coffee. He was determined   
he wasn't going to let Celia spend another minute at the hospital. The woman   
needed rest and her body was beginning to demand it. He almost laughs seeing the   
tiny woman curled up in the chairs, fast asleep.  
  
"Celia," he calls to her, watching her eyes flutter open slowly. "Why don't you go   
home and get some rest? Those chairs don't really look all that comfortable."  
  
"I actually was," she tells him with a yawn. "Lisa is up visiting Kylie and Debbie's in   
there with her dad. I was going to give them both a few more minutes and them   
take both of them home early tonight. I think we all need a little break. Looks like   
you showed up just in the nick of time. I know Debbie will feel much better   
knowing her dad won't be here alone."  
  
"You've been a good friend, Celia," Sydney says warmly. "To Debbie and Broots.   
To Jarod and Miss Parker. These past few days have been terrible. But we all made   
it through with your help."  
  
"It's the least I could do," she says, getting distracted at something over his   
shoulder. "Speak of the devil."  
  
Sydney turns around and smiles at the approaching Jarod and Miss Parker.  
  
"Hey you two! Mara, you're back in plain clothes," Celia notices. "Does that mean   
you're getting out of here."  
  
"Yeah, my doctor just released me," she smiles.  
  
"We just stopped by to say good-bye," Jarod says.  
  
"Good-bye? You're just leaving the hospital, right?," Celia asks, confusion marring   
her face.  
  
"No, we're leaving Michigan," Miss Parker tells them. "Jarod and I decided that it's   
time to go back home."  
  
"To Blue Cove?" Sydney asks, eyes wide open. He can't believe they'd want to be   
anywhere near the Centre.  
  
"It's the only thing we can do, Syd," Jarod explains. "We can't run anymore. Not   
with the baby coming so soon. We have to make a stand. Draw a line in the sand,   
so to speak. Hopefully, they won't cross it."  
  
"Well, just know that I'm behind you, no matter what."  
  
"Thank you, Sydney. That means a lot. We're going to need all the support we can   
get," Miss Parker smiles. "Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go see Broots   
before we go. How's he doing?"  
  
"Not much better. He hasn't regained consciousness yet," Celia sighs. "I'll go in   
with you."  
  
The two women go into the room, leaving Jarod and Sydney outside alone.  
  
"Is this really the best thing, Jarod? What about the Centre? Aren't you worried   
about them getting to you? How did you convince Miss Parker to go along with   
this?"  
  
"Slow down, Syd," Jarod chuckles at all of the questions. But his mood was far   
from joyous. They're all serious issues that he's going to be facing soon enough.   
"Yes, I truly believe this is the best thing for us. No, I don't know what to expect   
from the Centre. And yes, I'm pretty sure they're going to want me back. But   
that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for my family's safety. But like I said earlier,   
hopefully it won't come to that."  
  
"Jarod, I wish . . . "  
  
"I know, Sydney," Jarod interrupts. "I know. I wish so much that things could   
have been different. But if they were, I most likely wouldn't be standing here today   
with my beautiful wife and beautiful child on the way. What happened before was   
the past. It was a horrible past and a terrible way for a child to grow up, but I   
survived it. And I wouldn't change a day of it if the end result wasn't the same, if I   
didn't end up right here right now, finally living the life I've always wanted with the   
one person I've always wanted. We're together. We're in love. And we're . . dare   
I say . . . normal."  
  
Sydney can't help but smile. He's watched Jarod and Miss Parker all their lives.   
And never had he seen either of them with as happy as they are at this moment. It   
was the most rewarding feeling for him to see them achieve that. He's the closest   
person either of them has to a parent, and it does his heart good to know that   
despite what they've been through, they've finally found the thing that most people   
search their whole lives for without ever finding.  
  
"Just be happy, Son," Sydney says proudly, pulling Jarod into his arms. He hugs   
the man for a few moments until the door to Broots' hospital room opens up again.  
  
"Hey there stud, save some of that loving for me," Miss Parker teases.  
  
"Only for you, Honey," Jarod calls back to her with a laugh. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Almost," she says. She turns to hug Celia, sad now that she has to leave her.   
"Celia, take care of my moron in there. Tell him he has to get better so that you   
two can be my baby's god parents."  
  
"Mara," she gasps, surprised to be bestowed such a gift after only knowing her for   
such a short time. "I'd be honored.  
  
"Good. That means I'll be seeing lots of you," Miss Parker laughs before leaning   
over to whisper in Celia's ear. "Although, I have a feeling that wherever he goes,   
you won't be far behind. You two can make each other happy. Trust me on this."   
She smiles and winks at the blushing woman. She grabs Jarod's hand and looks up   
at him, letting him know she's ready now.  
  
"Sydney," Jarod says, offering the man his free hand to shake. "We'll see you soon.   
Come by for dinner when you get back to town. We'll cook out or something. I   
hear it's what normal people do."  
  
Sydney just laughs and rolls his eyes. Those two were about as far from normal as   
they could get. But so long as they're happy. That's all that really matters. As   
they get further and further down the hall, Sydney says a sincere prayer that they   
will be able to stay that way. They deserve to live their dreams.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod pulls the car over and sets it in park. After listening to the engine rumble for   
a few more seconds, he finally shuts it off and looks over at his wife.  
  
"This is it. Are you sure you want it to be today?" he asks her. "You had a rough   
morning. Maybe you should rest and do this tomorrow."  
  
"It has to be today," she nods resolutely, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves.   
"Let's go." She turns to get out of the car, finally hoisting her body up after some   
struggle. She begins the walk inside the big building when she stops suddenly and   
turns around.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" she asks him. She has to tell him, to make sure he   
knows. "We may walk in there and never come back out. I just needed to tell   
you."  
  
"I love you too," he smiles, wrapping his arms around her. "You're going to be fine.   
And if things go the way I'm hoping, I will be too."  
  
"Okay, then," she says, pulling away from him, trying to put her 'Miss Parker' icy   
persona back on. "Let's do this." She starts her walk back towards the building,   
her heart pounding in her ears. Jarod's fingers lace through her own, clasping her   
hand to his. She was grateful for the contact. He always had a way of knowing   
what she needed and when she needed it.  
  
"You can do it," he whispers to her just as they reach the front doors of the Centre.   
"I believe in you." He squeezes her hand one last time for emphasis before   
breaking the connection. He pulls on the doors and allows her to enter before him.  
  
She pauses in the hallway momentarily, mixed emotions about returning to the   
place. It's been so long since she's been there last. Eight months ago, her father   
betrayed her, allowing her to be used for Lyle's experiments. She still doesn't know   
exactly what they wanted with the baby, but she was determined that they would   
never find out. This was her baby and Jarod's baby. The DNA tests all those   
months ago proved that. But they were both ready to accept and love him   
regardless. And in the process, they ended up falling in love and accepting each   
other. So if anything, she should probably thank her father for actually giving her a   
life.  
  
"Let's get this over with," she whispers to him. "The quicker I get out of here the   
better." She starts walking towards her father's office, ignoring the looks of   
everyone as they walked past. She didn't know what was more shocking. The fact   
that she was very pregnant and was waddling more than walking. Or the fact that   
she had the ever elusive Jarod walking behind her, looking like a very willing   
prisoner.  
  
They reach his office and are both a bit disappointed to find it empty.  
  
"I guess we wait," she sighs, finding the most comfortable chair to sit in. Her feet   
were killing her. They definitely were too swollen for pumps, even the low heeled   
variety she had to wear these days.  
  
"This may not be entirely bad," Jarod says, a small smirk starting to grow on his   
face. He makes his way to the computer and starts typing into it.  
  
"What are you doing, Jarod?" she asks him curiously, kneading the muscles in her   
lower back.  
  
"Setting up a little meeting. The element of surprise may work to our advantage."  
  
"A meeting? With who? About what?"  
  
"With everyone. About me," he grins. "You've found me. You've brought me back.   
I think you have more power now than either of us realize."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Think about it, Honey. Your father was so intent on getting me back. You think it   
was just because I was a pretender? I don't think so. This place was around before   
I came here and it has survived without me for years since I left. There has to be   
another reason."  
  
"But why? We've been searching relentlessly for you for years. What possible   
reason could they have for wanting you back here so badly?"  
  
"That I don't know," he sighs in frustration. "But I don't think we should stick   
around here while we figure it out. Let's go back to your office until it's time for   
this meeting." He looks nervously around the office, wondering if they were truly   
alone. He had the feeling they were being watched.  
  
"That's a good idea," she yawns. She eagerly accepts his hand as he helps her out   
of the chair.  
  
"You okay?" he asks with some concern.  
  
"Fine," she smiles wearily. "Just tired. And my back is killing me."  
  
She leads him the through the hallways to her office with less spunk than she did   
the first time. She was quickly running out of energy. She hoped all this was over   
soon. She was ready for it to be all over. Inside her office, she feels Jarod direct   
her towards the sofa and she happily complies with his order for her to lay down.   
She had just closed her eyes when she hears a gasp from Jarod.  
  
"What is it?" she asks, her eyes popping back open.  
  
"It's Angelo," he smiles. He walks over to where the man is hiding in the shadows   
and pulls him into a hug. "How have you been, Friend?"  
  
"Jarod happy," he laughs. He looks over to Miss Parker and gets a confused look on   
his face. "Miss Parker sad?"  
  
"No, Angelo," she smiles, wiping away the tears that confused him. "I'm not sad.   
I'm crying because I'm very happy to see you. It's been so long since we've all   
been together."  
  
He still doesn't look entirely convinced that she's telling him the truth.  
  
"Come here," she tells him. She takes his hand and places it on her belly.   
  
"Baby," he smiles in amazement.  
  
"That's right, Angelo. It's a baby. And he makes me . . . feel things very deeply,"   
she tries to explain to him the mystery of her raging hormones. "So when I saw   
you, I got so happy that it made me cry."  
  
"Baby," he repeats. "Angelo help baby."  
  
"Angelo? Why does the baby need help?" Jarod asks, a worried look now on his   
face. Maybe coming back was a mistake after all, he wonders to himself.  
  
"Baby scared. I can help." He moves his arm from Miss Parker's stomach to   
around her waist and lowers his head to her belly. He hums lightly, murmuring   
indistinguishable sounds that leave Jarod and Miss Parker confused. He looks at   
them and smiles serenely. "Baby fine now. You fine too. Baby protect you."  
  
"I don't underst-"  
  
"They're afraid of baby," he interrupts her. "Baby will protect you." He smiles one   
more time at them before scurrying back to the same dark corner he emerged from.   
By the time Jarod made it over to the same corner, all he saw was a air vent cover   
being replaced.  
  
"He's gone," Jarod says, turning back to face her. He walks over to where she is   
and sits down next to her. "What do you think he meant by them being afraid of   
the baby? That the baby will protect us?"  
  
"I have no idea," she shrugs. "But we unfortunately don't have much time to figure   
that out. It's time to go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They make it to the room with the meeting and find it packed to capacity. The   
mysterious request sent out by Jarod had piqued the curiosity of just about all the   
executive level Centre employees, including her father. A hush falls over the room   
when they enter. And all eyes go either to Miss Parker's stomach or to the man   
standing next to her.  
  
Just as quickly as they had stolen the stage, it's taken away from them again. A   
group of men they recognize from the headquarters in Africa come into the room   
and set up a projection screen at the front and video cameras all around. They   
work wordlessly, not explaining their actions to anyone in the room. Finally, the   
screen lights up with an image that they've all heard about, but few have ever laid   
eyes on.  
  
"Umbotu," a couple of people whisper. Curious murmurings spread across the room   
as the meeting attendees wonder aloud what's going on. All sounds cease when the   
powerful African on the screen raises his hand and demands the attention.  
  
"I trust I have been . . . summoned for a good reason," he says slowly, enunciating   
each word in perfect, yet accented english. "There are rumors that the missing   
pretender has been returned."  
  
"Yes Sir," Mr. Parker boasts. "My daughter has brought him home where he   
belongs."  
  
"He doesn't belong here," she cuts in, interrupting her father. "He doesn't belong   
to any of you. He's mine. My husband. My child's father. And he's not coming   
back here."  
  
"Is that what you came here to tell us, Angel?" her father asks amidst the   
mutterings that have started up again.  
  
"Silence!" Umbotu yells to the crowd, letting them know with his glare that this was   
the last time he intended to have to say that. "Miss Parker, explain yourself. Are   
you and the pretender truly having a child together?"  
  
"Yes Sir, we are. And we came here today to demand something from everyone in   
this room," she says.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"We want our life back. The one stolen from us on the day we were born," Jarod   
says. "We refuse to run from you anymore. And we refuse to work for you another   
day."   
  
"Not until this place can become the place that it was intended to be," she adds.   
"The place my mother wanted it to be."  
  
Umbotu stares at them for a long, tense moment, his face hard and unreadable.   
The room silently waits for words, the final say in all matters Centre related. They   
all knew that. No one ever crossed Umbotu and lived to talk about it.  
  
"So be it," he says definitively, his decision made. The audience is shocked. But   
they didn't dare say another word, not wanting to risk facing Umbotu's wrath.   
"What exactly is it that you need from me?"  
  
"Assurances. I need to know my family will be safe," she says without even a   
thought. It was the most important thing to her right now. Not money or power.   
But the security to knw that she will have a future. "I need to know that my child   
will not become another causualty of this place. Like my mother. Jarod's brother.   
My brother."  
  
"No," her father gasps. "Lyle."  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispers. "We buried him this morning. With Mom."  
  
"You did this," Mr. Parker growls angrily at Jarod. "I know it was you."  
  
"No, Daddy! *You* did this. All those years ago when you let Raines take him and   
turn him into a monster. That will not happen to my child. Anyone who lays a   
hand on his head will have to answer to me. Anyone who does anything to my baby   
will have me to deal with."  
  
"Wrong, Miss Parker. They will have *me* to deal with," Umbotu says. "This child   
is sacred. He is special beyond what any of us can fathom. In time, his destiny will   
become clear. But until that time, no harm shall come to him or his parents. Is   
that clear?"  
  
"My son is dead, Umbotu," Mr. Parker says, with an eerie calm in his voice. "I only   
think it's fitting that the man responsible should suffer the same fate." With a   
deadness in his eyes, he pulls out a gun from his pocket and aims it at Jarod. For a   
split second, he makes eye contact with his daughter, his true intentions clear only   
to her.  
  
"Daddy, don't do this," she pleads, moving to stand in front of Jarod. "You don't   
have to do this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Angel," he whispers, taking the safety off the gun. A few rushed words   
in African are yelled from Umbotu before the room is silenced by gunshots.  
  
The Chairman falls to the floor, seemingly in slow motion. His blood begins to run   
freely from the various wounds to his body and everyone just watches in shock as   
his life quickly drains away. Miss Parker kneels next to him to feel for a pulse,   
knowing there won't be one. Despite her efforts to stop them, her tears begin to   
flow. This man laying before her didn't deserve them. He's brought her more   
misery than anyone should have in one lifetime. But the man was also her father.   
It was a bond she hadn't been quite able to break.  
  
"I hope the rest of you realize how serious I am," Umbotu says, breaking the   
silence. "Let the consequences of Mr. Parker's actions be a warning to you all."   
Without another word, the African cuts the connection from the video call, leaving   
the screen in darkness. And the room, once again, in silence.   
  
Jarod gives Miss Parker a moment with her father, not really knowing what she's   
thinking right now. Instead, he looks around and spots his would be murder   
weapon. He picks up the gun and examines it, shocked to find it empty.  
  
"It wasn't even loaded," he gasps.  
  
"He wasn't trying to kill you. He just . . . wanted to die," she says with a sigh.   
That last look he gave her conveyed it all. He didn't have any intention of killing   
Jarod. But he knew what Umbotu would do to him if he tried. He just didn't want   
to live anymore. That last look he gave her was to say good-bye. With a lot of a   
struggle and finally help from a few nearby sweepers, she manages to stand back   
up on her feet and steps over her father's corpse. There was nothing else she could   
do for him. There was nothing left for her there.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Jarod," she says, wiping away the last tear she intended to   
shed for her lost family. "Let's go home."   
  
She grabs his hand, squeezing it to assure herself that he's really there. That he's   
really with her. Even though that's how it's been all their lives. Every step of the   
way, he's been there. And that's how it was now. She didn't know what the future   
would bring, but she knew that in order to get there, she had to leave the past   
behind. He smiles down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Leading   
her away from the Centre one last time. And she didn't look back once.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod checks his watch one last time before looking up on the wall. The flight was   
late. Really late. Almost an hour. He hated leaving his wife alone for any length of   
time. She was due any day now. But he promised her he'd go to the airport to pick   
up Celia and Broots, fresh from their honeymoon. After his recovery from the   
gunshot wound, they quickly discovered how much they meant to each other. And   
they realized how short life could be. After a world wind courtship of barely a   
month, they decided to marry. This being a second marriage for both of them, they   
just knew that the time was right.   
  
The sound over the loud speaker finally announces the arrival of the flight and   
Jarod breathes a sigh of relief. Lisa and Debbie were at the house with Miss Parker,   
so he really didn't have anything to worry about. But he still did anyway. He was   
anxious to get back home.  
  
"Jarod!" he hears from behind him. He turns around and sees a slightly sun burned   
Broots walking towards him, his new wife in tow.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Broots," Jarod says with a smile. "Do you mind if I kiss the bride?"   
He places a small peck on Celia's cheek and gives Broots a brief hug.  
  
"Hi Jarod," Celia says shyly, still blushing from the attention of being treated like a   
new bride. "The girls weren't any trouble, were they?"  
  
"You know they weren't any trouble at all, Celia. If anything, I was the one doing   
all the misbehaving. All I have to say is good luck to you, Broots. Living with three   
women is like having three moms around," Jarod laughs. "I was totally   
outnumbered. Good thing junior is a boy."  
  
"I don't mind at all," Broots insists. "I love my women. All of them." He leans over   
and gives Celia a quick, but passionate kiss.  
  
"Come on, Romeo," Jarod says, rolling his eyes. "Let's get to the house. Mara's   
waiting."  
  
"How is she doing?" Celia asks, keeping one eye on the circling luggage to make   
sure she doesn't miss hers. It finally comes around and Broots hops over to grab it   
before it goes around again.  
  
"Huge! But don't tell her I said that," he adds quickly. "I think she was ready to   
give birth a week ago, but the baby's been kind of stubborn. She can't wait to see   
you, Celia. She said that she wasn't going to have that baby without you."  
  
Broots comes back over with the luggage. Jarod takes one piece and leads them to   
the car, smiling as Broots finds Celia's hand with own. It's nice to see someone else   
as happy as he is with Miss Parker, not able to be apart for even a minute. He   
knew the feeling well. He was feeling it now.   
  
He impatiently taps the steering wheel while they get in the car, wondering silently   
why he was so anxious. They finally get in and he pulls out carefully into traffic.   
The nagging feeling doesn't leave, so he decides to call the house just to make sure   
everything's okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The phone rings several times before Debbie comes running down the stairs to get   
it. She giggles at the sight of Miss Parker trying to reach it. It was just beyond her   
fingertips and she couldn't reach over her stomach to get it.  
  
"Hello?" she answers, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Debbie? It's Jarod. Is Mara there?"  
  
"She's right here. She couldn't reach the phone, even though it was right next to   
her," the girl laughs.  
  
"Give me that," Miss Parker says taking the phone. "Everyone's always so amused   
at the big pregnant lady on the couch. Jarod, where are you?" she asks   
impatiently.  
  
"The flight was running late. We're on the way now. Are you okay? You sound   
kind of . . . cranky," he says cautiously, choosing his words very carefully.  
  
"Kind of cranky? Jarod, your child has his big butt is pressed into my lungs so that   
I can barely breathe. And I think he's break dancing or something in time to the   
chiming of the clock. Must be like music to him," she snaps at him. She lets out a   
small groan and rubs her tight belly.  
  
"You okay?" he asks her with some concern when her moaning stops.  
  
"Jarod, I think we just covered the answer to that question."  
  
"No, you just moaned. Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's just break dancing time again," she sighs wearily. "He's early this time. No   
chiming clock to get him started."  
  
"And this has been happening how often?" he asks her, an idea starting to form in   
his mind.  
  
"Well, the clock goes off every quarter hour, so . . . "  
  
"Every 15 minutes," Jarod mumbles to himself. He looks down at his watch to see   
the time. "But he was about 5 minutes early with it this time." He bites his lip for   
a few moments, running all the factors through his head. "Honey, do me a favor.   
Call me in ten minutes if he does it again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think you may be in labor," he tells her calmly. But inside, he felt anything but   
calm. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his palms were starting to sweat.   
"I'm still almost an hour away from home, so I may end up meeting you at the   
hospital."  
  
"Jarod, I doubt very seriously I'm in . . . whoa." He hears a thud and assumes she   
dropped the phone to the floor.  
  
"What? What happened?" Jarod cuts across three lanes of traffic and slams on his   
brakes once he reaches the shoulder of the road. He ignores all of the horns and   
obscene gestures he gets from the passing vehicles. "Mara. Mara!"  
  
"Uncle Jarod?" He hears Debbie's shaky voice on the other line.  
  
"Debbie, what's going on?"  
  
"She just kind of exploded or something. There's . . . stuff . . . all over the place,"   
Debbie tells him. "It looks like she sat on a water balloon."  
  
"I'm okay," he hears Miss Parker say in the background. "Calm down, Debbie. My   
water just broke. Go upstairs and get Lisa." Jarod hears the phone hit the floor   
again and then the sounds of Debbie's retreating foot steps.  
  
"What is it, Jarod?" Celia asks. Jarod looks up to see that she's standing outside   
the driver's side door. He didn't even notice that she had gotten out of the car.   
She opens his door and pulls on his arm until he's standing up. Without much of a   
fuss, she's able to push him into the backseat while Broots gets into the driver's   
seat. pulling the car back onto the highway.   
  
"Her w-water broke," he stutters, starting to go in shock a little. "She sent for   
Lisa."  
  
"Good," Celia says soothingly. "Lisa will know what to do. She's seen me do births   
before."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left her alone," Jarod chastises himself. "I knew this could   
have happened at any time."  
  
"Jarod, it's okay," Broots says. He looks in the rearview mirror at Celia and they   
share an amused grin. They've both had experience in this area and chuckled   
slightly at the other man's nervousness. "She still has plenty of time if the   
contractions are 10 minutes apart. I know you know that. You've probably simmed   
every possible scenario of her giving birth."  
  
"I do know that. And you're right. I have simmed this. But for some reason, the   
simulation was a lot less nerve wracking," he laughs uneasily. "I'm just worried.   
And I want to be there with her."  
  
"I'll get you there," Broots promises. "Just relax. You guys took Lamaze, right?   
Just breathe. Hee Hee Hee Hoo," he demonstrates before disolving into a laughing   
fit.  
  
"Danny, Honey, stop teasing Jarod," Celia giggles. "He's going to be fine, aren't   
you?"  
  
"Jarod? Are you still there?" Jarod lifts the phone to his ear when he hears the   
voice from the other end.  
  
"I'm here. What's happening? I heard you telling Debbie your water broke."  
  
"I'm fine," she says, trying to calm down his anxious questions. But truthfully, she   
was probably even more nervous than he was. "The girls helped me get into   
something dry and now we're headed for the hospital. Lisa's going to drive. Debbie   
called Sydney from the cell phone and he's going to meet us there."  
  
"So you're fine?" he repeats. "Everything's under control."  
  
"Jarod, hang up the phone and meet us to the hospital, okay?" she orders him   
gently, trying hard not to laugh at him. Even she was starting to get amused at his   
apparent distress.  
  
"Aunt Mara, we should go," Lisa says to her. "Those contractions are going to come   
quicker and harder now that your water has broken."  
  
"She's right," Jarod says through the phone. "You go. I'll be there shortly. I love   
you."  
  
"I love you, too. See you soon."   
  
He hears the click on the line and knows that she's hung up the phone. Sitting   
back, he looks out the window at the passing scenery as it raced by. He tries to tell   
himself to calm down, but it was no use. He was scared beyond belief. About what   
would happen in the next few hours. And about how it was going to change the   
rest of his life. No amount of pretending can help him prepare for what lies ahead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney jumps to his feet when he sees Miss Parker being wheeled into the hospital.   
Actually, he heard her before he actually saw her, the independent Parker streak   
rearing it's ugly head. He laughs as she practically bites the poor orderly's head off.  
  
"I'm FINE," she yells. "Perfectly capable of walking in here on my own."  
  
"I got it," Lisa says with a sympathetic glance at the young man. She takes over   
pushing the wheelchair, leaving Debbie to carry the bag. "Thanks for your help,   
Sir."  
  
"Sydney," Miss Parker says with a smile, a complete change in attitude from just a   
second before. "I'm so glad you're here. Have you seen Jarod?"  
  
"Not yet," he says. "But, I ran into your doctor when I got here. She's got   
everything all set up for you. Everything you need is ready and waiting."  
  
"All I need is Jar - ahhhh," she finishes with a loud groan. This was one of the   
worse contractions yet. Before, she couldn't even tell they were contractions. But   
now, there was no doubt in her mind that she was in labor.   
  
"Just breathe through the pain, Aunt Mara," she hears Lisa say, trying to calm her   
down.  
  
"Lisa, Sweetheart, I love you dearly," Miss Parker gasps through her gritted teeth.   
"But if you don't get your little, cute, thin and currently pain free self away from   
me, you might not be cute and pain free for much longer! Ahhh!!"  
  
"Why don't I get her settled in her room," the nurse behind the desk offers, taking   
over wheelchair duty from a giggling Lisa who was trying desperately to hold back   
her laughs. Debbie gives Sydney the bag and he follows the nurse down the hall.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Debbie asks nervously after the others disappear around   
the corner.  
  
"She'll be fine," Lisa assures her, her giggling finally calming down. "That was just   
the pain talking. You would not believe some of the things I hear women scream   
when they're having babies. Wait until Uncle Jarod gets here. She's going to be   
yelling all kinds of stuff at him."  
  
"I hope he gets here soon," Debbie sighs, looking down at her watch. "I'm ready to   
see Dad and Mo- I mean your mom. I missed them."  
  
"Me too," Lisa smiles. "You know, Debbie. It's okay if you want her to be your   
mom too. I thought it would be weird sharing her, but it's not. I kind of like having   
a little sister now."  
  
"I miss having a mom," Debbie smiles shyly. "My own mother was . . . let's just   
say I was glad when she left me with my dad. We were able to take care of each   
other."  
  
"It was just the two of you for awhile, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. But I don't mind sharing him with you and Celia. I kind of like having a big   
sister," she smiles, imitating Lisa's earlier statement.  
  
"Oh no, you're copying me already," Lisa says, rolling her eyes playfully. She grabs   
Debbie's arm and pulls her down the hall. "Come on 'Sis'. Let's go to the cafeteria.   
This is going to take awhile. We can check on her later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney takes a cool washcloth and gently wipes the sweat from Miss Parker's brow.   
Her labor had gotten even more intense in the past half hour, yet she refused to   
take any drugs. He was doing his best to try to help her, but he wasn't who she   
needed. She needed Jarod.  
  
Just then, he hears a clamoring outside in the hallway, as if there was a collision.   
  
"Sorry," a familiar voice gasps, trying to catch his breath. The door flies open and a   
disheveled looking Jarod comes running into the room. Celia is right behind him.  
  
"Hey," Miss Parker says with a tired smile and as much enthusiasm she can muster.   
The contractions were leaving her exhausted. "You made it. Both of you." She   
reaches for Jarod and pulls him into her arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late," Jarod apologizes, kissing her on her forehead. "How are you   
doing?"  
  
"She's progressing normally," Sydney tells him. "The contractions have been pretty   
brutal, though."  
  
"The last time the doctor checked her, she was dilated to almost 8 centimeters,"   
Celia says, flipping through her chart. "Not much longer now."  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," Miss Parker tells Celia. "Where's the hubby?" she asks   
with a giggle.  
  
"He's out with Debbie and Lisa showing them the gifts we brought back for them."  
  
"Lisa!" Miss Parker gasps. "Oh, Celia. I was awful to her earlier. I have to   
apologize."  
  
"She told me about that," Celia laughs. "She's not upset, so don't worry. Right   
now, you have more important things to focus on." Celia points to the monitor next   
to the bed that was starting to show activity. "Contraction is coming."  
  
The squiggly line starts to spike just moments before the pain registers with Miss   
Parker. She grabs onto Jarod's hand, trying to brace herself. Sydney decides to   
wait outside. He's already seen more of this childbirth than he had planned.  
  
"Jarod, help her with her breathing," Celia reminds the man gently. "Don't let the   
pain overtake you, Mara."  
  
She helps them through the next several contractions until the doctor returns to   
the room to check on Miss Parker again.  
  
"Jarod, you made it," the doctor remarks as she lifts the sheet to see how much   
further her patient has progressed. "Ooh, just in time it seems. Mara, you're   
almost there. I'm going to go scrub up and we can get started. Is this your   
midwife?" She turns to Celia and offers her hand to the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jarod apologizes. "Dr. Reston, this is our dear friend, Celia Broots."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Broots," the doctor smiles. "Why don't you come with me   
to scrub up while I send the nurses in to get her prepped. Dad, we'll have you   
scrub when we get back," she tells Jarod.   
  
He nods wordlessly, suddenly losing his ability to speak.   
  
"You okay, Dad?" Miss Parker asks him, noticing his shell shock at the mention of   
the word. It really was amazing that they were about to be somebody's parents.  
  
He nods again before changing his mind shaking it from side to side. He wasn't   
alright. Everything seemed upside down and backwards. He was supposed to be   
supporting her. He was supposed to be the calm one. For some reason, he couldn't   
get a handle on things.  
  
"This is really happening," he croaks in disbelief. "We're about to have a baby."  
  
"Yes. We are," she smiles, caressing his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Like . . . right now."  
  
"Yes, Jarod," she giggles, placing her hand on her stomach. "Right now."  
  
"But what if . . . "  
  
"No what ifs," she says, holding a finger over his lips to quiet his doubts.   
"Everything is going to be fine." She replaces her finger with her lips, giving him a   
kiss of reassurance.  
  
At that moment, he believed her. And all of his fears melted away. She just had to   
say a few simple words and suddenly his world was spinning on its axis again.  
  
"You're going to be a great mother," he whispers hoarsely, tears starting to flow.   
"You're so amazing and so beautiful right now. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too," she replies, barely holding in her own tears. "And you're going to   
be a great father. Sure it's going to be hard, but we can do it. I know we can.   
We'll get through it together."  
  
"Just like always?"  
  
"Just like always," she promises, grabbing onto his hand. It was going to be a   
bumpy ride and she didn't plan on letting go of him. Not ever. He was her life line.   
Her soulmate. Without each other, they were lost. But together, they managed to   
forge a path to the future and to all the happiness they could have ever hoped for.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Broots stares nervously out the window at his arriving guests. It was the first time   
Jarod, Miss Parker and month old baby Charlie had attempted to travel with the 45   
miles out to Broots and Celia's new home. After his recovery and subsequent   
marriage to Celia, Broots found the courage to leave the Centre. And although   
nothing bad has happened to him or his family, he had a feeling that at times they   
still kept an eye on him. But whatever mysterious protection Jarod and Miss Parker   
is under seemed to have extended to him and Sydney as well. He didn't   
understand it, but he didn't question it and he certainly didn't complain. He and   
Celia moved out here with the Debbie and Lisa because of the nearby girls school in   
the area with an excellent reputation.  
  
"What if this was a mistake?" he sighs to Celia, who has come from the kitchen to   
stand behind him. "I should have told them as soon as I found out. She's going to   
kill me."  
  
The sounds echoes of laughter ring from the living room as the girls entertain Ms.   
Crandle, their teacher from school.  
  
"You said you needed to be sure," Celia reminds him. "They'll understand."  
  
"I hope you're right," he says skeptically. "But it's too late now. Here they come."  
  
Before Miss Parker can ring the bell, Broots opens the door and welcomes her inside   
his home. Jarod was still at the car, slowly and carefully unhooking the baby seat   
to avoid waking up the sleeping child.  
  
"It's so good to see you, Mara," Celia squeals, excitedly hugging her friend. They   
talked on the phone several times a day and saw each other at least once a week.   
But they still acted like it's been years since their last reunion. "You look great.   
That weight just melted off of you."  
  
"Hey guys," Miss Parker smiles. "Thanks for inviting us for dinner. It was nice to   
get out of the house for awhile. I didn't realize it was going to be a dinner party,   
though. Who does that other car belong to?"  
  
"One of the girls' teachers from school," Celia answers quickly, shooting her   
husband a furtive glare that Miss Parker doesn't miss.  
  
"I get the feeling that it's something more than . . . " she starts to say, suspicious   
of their true motive, when she's interrupted by another woman's voice moving   
towards her.  
  
"Celia, did you need any help with dinner? I'd be glad to . . . " the woman stops in   
her path, her mouth falling wide open in shock. Her eyes follow suit and she begins   
a desperate search for a way of escape. Seeing that she's trapped, she pins a   
probing glare at Miss Parker, wondering what's going on. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"Ms. Crandle, let me explain," Broots says to the woman.  
  
"Broots, you know who this is . . . right?" Miss Parker asks with a shaky voice, her   
shock starting to wear off.  
  
"I had my suspicions. Just let me explain," he requests again. This time, he's   
interrupted by a baby's cry and the front door opening. They all turn around to see   
Jarod struggling with the door while attempting to put the pacifier in the baby's   
mouth.  
  
"I thought we'd make it before he woke up, but . . . " Jarod also stops, frozen in his   
tracks by the shock of the woman standing in front of him. With the last of his   
coherent thoughts, he gently sets the baby carrier on the floor to avoid the risk of   
dropping the child from his suddenly unstable hands.   
  
"M - m - mom?" he is all he can manage to get past his restricting throat.  
  
"Jarod," the woman gasps. "It's you. I can't believe it. After all this time." She   
doesn't waste another second before pulling him into her arms for the first time in   
more years than she can remember.  
  
"Oh, Mom," he cries onto her shoulder. "I've been looking for you. But I couldn't   
find you. I'm sorry I didn't find you."  
  
"You had your own problems to deal with," she says, glaring once again in Miss   
Parker's direction. "I thought *she* was one of the ones after you."  
  
"You don't understand . . . " Miss Parker says, trying to defend herself.  
  
"How could you do it?" Ms. Crandle/Jarod's mother asks her. "Your mother and I   
were friends. I know what that place did to her. How could you work for them?"  
  
"It's not like that anymore, Mom," Jarod cuts in, grabbing Miss Parker's left hand   
and holding it up for his mother to see the rings. "She's no longer my huntress.   
Mara and I are married."  
  
Miss Parker smiles uneasily at her skeptical mother-in-law. Clearly she was going   
to need a bit more convincing. So she bends down and gets the one thing she   
knows this woman won't be able to resist.  
  
"This is Charles Sydney Parker. Our son. But we call him Charlie." She cradles her   
baby gently, unable to resist his sweet softness. She gives him one last squeeze   
before offering him to his grandmother's arms.  
  
The woman cuddles the bundle close to her, realizing now how wrong she was.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she apologizes. "I assumed . . ."  
  
"I don't blame you," Miss Parker says. "Chasing Jarod is what I was taught to do.   
And it's what I did for many years. But I eventually learned that *loving* him is   
what I was *born* to do. Hopefully, we'll have many more years for that."  
  
"What about the Centre?" Jarod's mother asks nervously.  
  
"Taken care of," Jarod explains. "We don't have to worry about them anymore."  
  
"This is like a dream come true," his mother starts to cry. She gives the baby a   
kiss on the cheek before giving him back to Miss Parker. "I've been alone for so   
long, missing my family, missing my babies. But I've found you now, Jarod. I had   
given up on ever seeing any of you ever again, but here you are."  
  
"It's a miracle," Miss Parker sighs, her own tears starting to flow. "But how did you   
end up here with Broots and Celia?"  
  
"She teaches at the school the girls go to," he explains. "I went for Parent's Night   
last week and almost had a heart attack when I saw her. I did a little bit of   
snooping to make sure she was who I thought she was and then arranged this   
dinner for you all to meet."  
  
"And speaking of dinner," Celia cuts in. "I think it's ready. How about we all eat?"   
She smiles and ushers everyone into the dining room.   
  
Jarod takes the seat between his wife and his mother. He takes each other their   
hands and squeezes gently, just to make sure they were really there and that he   
wasn't dreaming. It felt like a dream, only better. Better than anything he could   
have ever imagined. He had stopped searching for his family, content with the life   
he was building with Miss Parker and Charlie. But they ended up finding him. At   
least his mother did. And he knew it was only a matter of time before the others   
were reunited. Everything seemed to be falling in place. He had a wife he   
cherished. A child he adored. Great friends he loved. And now he had his mother.   
Everything before was perfect. Now they were only better. Miss Parker looks at   
him and he can see in her eyes that she feels it too. She gives him a smile and   
then leans over for a quick kiss full of promise. A promise that the best is yet to   
come.  
  
The end . . . FINALLY ! ! ! 


End file.
